


Pure Shores - Storia di un'estate

by Graffias



Series: Cioccolato e Cannella [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 17:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 31,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1558286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias/pseuds/Graffias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giorgio aveva tutto quello che un ragazzo della sua età può desiderare, compresa una ragazza con cui stava andando a convivere, poi una confessione di lei e tutto crolla…<br/>Preso dalla frustrazione, combinerà un danno dopo l’altro fino a quando la sorella non lo convincerà a lavorare in un locale sulla spiaggia di proprietà di una sua amica, per cambiare aria e sfogarsi faticando. Sarà proprio in quel posto, su quella spiaggia, che Giorgio conoscerà nuovi amici dai caratteri abbastanza buffi, troverà più di quello che cercava e volterà definitivamente pagina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata su fanworld.it il 31-07-2010.

A **serintage**  
(in ritardo enorme) per il suo compleanno :*

  
  


C’è stata un’estate della mia vita in cui ho imparato che avere delle convinzioni serve ad un fico secco: i propri pensieri e bisogni sono più mutevoli di ciò che si crede.  
Tutto cambia, tutto si evolve e non sempre in meglio, ma neanche sempre in peggio.  
Avevo perso tutto, mia sorella Elisa credeva che avessi perso anche la ragione – e non aveva neanche tutti i torti, lo ammetto – quindi quella mattina mi chiamò preoccupata al cellulare mentre ero in auto.  
«Giorgio, dove sei?»  
«Sono in macchina» fu la risposta lapidaria, «ma sto bene, non trattarmi come un folle, per cortesia!» lo dissi scocciato, non arrabbiato.  
«Sento che stai ascoltando i Jonas Brothers senza cambiare immediatamente frequenza» avevo l’autoradio accesa, «non è da te. Tu non stai bene, dimmi dove sei».  
«Ti ho già detto che sono in macchina, sto facendo un giretto, sto bene» ripetei. _Mentendo_.  
«Hai ventidue anni, non far cazzate, ti prego» il tono era stato tra il lamentoso e il supplichevole.  
«Starò attento, allora».  
«Allora _cosa_?! Starai attento a _cosa_ , Giorgio?!»  
«A niente, Ely, va tutto bene. Dammi un paio di ore libere e tornerò a casa» chiusi in fretta la chiamata e staccai il cellulare; alzai il volume sull’ennesima insulsa canzone che quell’estate sarebbe stata un tormentone, senza ascoltarla realmente, e lasciai la strada scorrere fissandola con la mente piena di pensieri fumosi.  
Arrivato alla meta parcheggiai tranquillamente e, ciondolando pigramente le chiavi, mi avviai al portone del palazzo – giuro, ero davvero tranquillo. In quel momento.  
Ero sicuro che nell’appartamento non avrei trovato nessuno, a quell’ora.  
Eravamo ancora studenti, io e Pamela, quando ci siamo conosciuti, e avevamo convissuto con altri studenti come noi fino a poco tempo prima.  
Stavamo insieme da due anni e spesso – anche troppo – ci fermavamo a dormire l’uno a casa dall’altra; la nostra roba era tutta mischiata, ormai, cucinavamo pure assieme.  
«Perché non andiamo a vivere insieme? Tanto viviamo già per conto nostro lontani da casa…» Già, perché no?  
Non entravo in quel palazzo, in cui avremmo dovuto andare a vivere insieme, da due settimane circa.  
«Poverina» mi avevano detto i nostri amici, «è davvero a pezzi. Helena vive con lei, praticamente, per provare a sollevarla».  
 _Lei_ era pezzi, capite? _Lei_! Il povero idiota del suo ex fidanzato e quasi convivente no. Io avevo l’obbligo morale di stare magnificamente, secondo loro.  
Due paia di palle.  
Entrai. Era un appartamento piccolissimo quello che avrebbe dovuto essere il _nostro_ – ingresso con salottino e angolo cottura, camera da letto matrimoniale e bagno, più il balcone – ma la cura che ci avevamo messo, le risate imbarazzate quando avevamo scelto insieme i servizi di piatti e tazzine da comprare “nel caso volessimo invitare gente a cena”… Mio Dio, quanto avrei voluto tornare indietro e sbattere ripetutamente a me stesso la testa da qualche parte!  
Mi avvicinai alla cappa in acciaio sopra al piano cottura, ci appoggiai le mani fissandomi negli occhi.  
Ho gli occhi celesti, li detesto, spesso mi fanno sembrare freddo quando invece sono il tipo più incazzoso dell’universo. Ho pure il naso un po’ troppo lungo e appuntito e i capelli biondi, sembra che da un momento all’altro io possa mettermi a bestemmiare come un soldato fascista tedesco.  
Io se m’incazzo spacco tutto.  
 _Lei_ era andata oltre il mio aspetto e il mio essere scostante, attraverso lei io mi ero sentito una persona migliore.  
Respirai a fondo col naso e con tutta calma mi accesi una sigaretta.  
«No, l’appartamento tienitelo pure, Pam» le avevo detto per telefono.  
 _Sì, tienitelo pure, troia_. Un ghigno.  
Mi guardai intorno espirando il fumo con aria sorniona e pigra insieme; mi ero portato dietro un paio di cacciaviti e un tagliacarte, presi dalla tasca uno dei primi e mi guardai intorno, indeciso.  
Sarebbe stato da donne isteriche farlo, ma cazzo, proprio perché era una cosa così _da donne_ io volevo farlo.  
Feci l’ultima boccata, spensi la sigaretta contro il tappeto che _lei_ aveva scelto strillando contenta quanto fosse bello e mi avviai dentro al bagno.  
Per prima cosa, presi tutti i Tampax e otturai il cesso. Fantastico, no anzi, _geniale_.  
Mi accesi un’altra sigaretta e, in tutta tranquillità, svitai col cacciavite le ante della specchiera del bagno – buttando le cicche nel lavandino – e le lanciai dentro alla vasca. Presi il tagliacarte e feci a strisce la tenda di plastica della vasca – “Ci sono i delfini, Giò! Guarda quant’è bella!”, sì, ora era addirittura _meravigliosa_.  
Cosa c’era dentro alla specchiera? Trucchi? Uh, erano tutti di marca! Aprii tutti gli ombretti, li misi nel lavandino e poi aprii l’acqua. Ci rovesciai sopra anche i mascara.  
 _Quante volte l’avevo guardata truccarsi con cura, appoggiato di spalle allo stipite della porta del bagno?_  
Col cacciavite spaccai con dei colpi secchi le lampadine della specchiera, presi i rossetti e mi finsi Picasso contro le mattonelle.  
Andai in camera. Aprii i cassetti e col tagliacarte tagliai con dovizia tutte le bretelle dei reggiseni, rovinando le coppe di quelli imbottiti. Rovesciai a terra il cassetto con le mutande e ci passai un paio di volte sopra con le scarpe. Bene.  
Bucai i cuscini del letto usando il tagliacarte a mo di pugnale. Squartai il foulard copriletto.  
Feci anche un paio di buchi al materasso, infilandoci poi più volte i cacciavite.  
Che goduria.  
 _Non c’era stato modo in cui non avessimo fatto l’amore, noi scopavamo e facevamo l’amore, senza alcuna differenza, ci piaceva godere e amarci. Perché ci fidavamo l’uno dell’altra, Dio mio, ci davamo il tacito permesso di farci di tutto perché ci fidavamo ciecamente. O almeno io mi fidavo di lei._  
Mi accesi un’altra sigaretta e svitai le ante dell’armadio, mi guardai intorno: la TV con schermo al plasma dovevamo ancora finire di pagarla, mi aveva detto che siccome lei sarebbe rimasta lì, avrebbe finito di pagarla lei.  
«No, Pam, la pago io».  
 _Perché te la voglio dare ROTTA, troia_.  
La spaccai con l’anta.  
Col tagliacarte tagliuzzai tutti i vestiti, poi li buttai a terra e li calpestai.  
Andai in cucina: che aveva comprato di bello? Wow, c’era una bottiglia di sugo aperto in frigo, forse nella dispensa ce n’era un’altra… la rovesciai sui vestiti e sulle mutande, imbrattai tutta la cucina.  
Avevo sete, presi un brick di succo di frutta e bevvi a canna, soddisfatto. Il resto lo versai a terra.  
Che c’era da fare poi? Ah sì, il balcone.  
C’erano le piantine grasse, una _delizia_. I vasi erano pure di terracotta. Li spaccai tutti, avevo le scarpe di ginnastica buone e resistenti, pestai tutti i mini cactus fino a farne marmellata.  
Uh, ma c’era anche un sacco di concime! Fantastico, davvero fantastico.  
L’aprii e lo sparsi per l’intero appartamento.  
Mi lavai le mani al lavabo della cucina, rimisi i cacciavite e il tagliacarte in tasca e mi accesi un’altra sigaretta – spegnendo quella di prima contro le tende che “Oh mio Dio, Giò! Guarda quanto sono belle! Prendiamo queste!”. Tenendo la sigaretta fra le labbra mi slacciai dal polso l’orologio che lei mi aveva regalato: lo posai in bella vista sul tavolino accanto alla porta d’ingresso. Sarebbe stato un segno.  
 _Sono stato io, troia_.  
Ghignando soddisfatto uscii dall’appartamento chiudendo per bene la porta a chiave; lasciai le chiavi sopra lo zerbino, di proposito, tanto lì dentro non ci avrei più rimesso piede: che se lo tenesse pure, adesso, quell’appartamento di merda.  
Salii in macchina continuando a fumare, misi a tutto volume l’autoradio e me ne tornai a casa.  
«Giò, ti giuro, ci ho provato… non volevo…» mi aveva detto piangendo.  
No, l’avesse voluto davvero neanche si sarebbe messa con me, la zoccola.  
E tutti i miei amici le davano ragione, io ero il cuore di pietra che non capiva! _Io_!  
Due anni della mia fottuta vita con una che ha finto!  
Ma vaffanculo.  
Ridendo isterico mi fermai accostando da qualche parte – non sapevo più nemmeno dove stessi andando – risi fino a scoppiare a piangere prendendo a pugni il volante.  
Avevo perso tutto, lei, gli amici… ma la cosa più importante, forse, è che avevo perso quella parte di me che lei aveva messo in luce, quella parte di me che adesso non sarebbe più tornata e mi risultava falsata dalle sue menzogne.  
Non c’erano più progetti nella mia vita, solo un lugubre sipario.

 

Mia sorella sapeva essere peggio di mia madre, sebbene fosse più grande di me solo di poco meno di due anni.  
«Tu sei completamente pazzo! Sei andato!» stava urlando continuando a guidare, io ero sul sedile passeggero. «Le hai distrutto l’appartamento! I danni… io… io non lo so! Non so come fare con te!»  
«Cazzo me ne frega dei danni! Tanto è roba che per metà avevo comprato io, il danno è mio!»  
«Ah, questo è poco ma sicuro!» ribatté sarcastica, poi si rasserenò. «Giò, lo so, è stato un colpo durissimo, specie proprio adesso che stavate per andare a vivere insieme e quindi stavi già pensando in grande, ma… hai solo ventidue anni, devi andare avanti».  
«Mi cercherò un altro lavoro nuovo, così occuperò la mente» replicai stancamente, senza guardarla.  
«No» scosse la testa, «tu hai bisogno di cambiare aria, hai bisogno di qualcosa di diverso… hai rotto anche con tutti gli altri ragazzi…» si morse un labbro. «Una mia vecchia compagna di scuola, Kelly, ha aperto un locale sulla spiaggia…»  
«Kelly?» inarcai un sopraciglio. «La tipa italo-americana fuori di testa?»  
Per quanto ne sapevo, probabilmente l’intera famiglia di Kelly era fuori di testa: suo padre, italiano, una mattina si era svegliato con l’idea di visitare l’America – così, di botto – ospitato da un tizio che aveva conosciuto per caso, figlio di uno statunitense che durante la seconda guerra mondiale aveva stretto dei legami con gente del posto che ogni tanto veniva a trovare.  
Il padre di Kelly era andato lì, aveva conosciuto un’americana e due settimane dopo si erano sposati.  
E il bello è che stavano ancora insieme e avevano pure avuto dei figli, fra cui Kelly, la primogenita.  
Non ho mai capito perché mai la madre di Kelly abbia deciso di lasciare l’America e venire a vivere qui – secondo me ci ha perso – ma forse per lo stesso motivo per cui quei due si sono sposati subito.  
Comunque, due che fanno una cosa del genere sono folli, quindi la prole non poteva venire su meno squinternata di loro.  
«Sì, Kelly, proprio lei» sospirò. «Ha un bambino di cinque anni, non chiedermi chi sia il padre: non l’ha mai voluto dire» mi sbattei una mano sulla faccia, «e come sai ha già un pub al centro, ma ora ha aperto questo posticino carino sulla spiaggia e… ha davvero bisogno di aiuto».  
«Vorresti che io lavorassi lì?» feci scettico.  
«Perché no? Respirerai aria di mare, incontrerai gente nuova, di notte lavorerai ma starai in mezzo alle feste con la musica a palla… ti è sempre piaciuto fare dei cocktail, no?»  
Mi passai le mani sul volto. «Ely, guardami bene: sai quanto sono incazzoso, ti sembro per caso il tipo da stare a servire _pazientemente_ la gente?»  
«Beh» fece un sorriso furbo, «potrebbe essere una terapia d’urto, no?»  
Feci una smorfia di disgusto e mi voltai a guardare fuori dal finestrino per non guardare lei per il resto del viaggio.  
Tanto ero convinto che avrei rifiutato.  
Il locale si chiamava _Tahiti_ ed era situato presso un lido dove d’estate non andavo praticamente mai, preferendo tutt’altra zona balneare solo perché con gli altri della compagnia ero abituato così: sicuramente Elisa aveva preso in considerazione anche questo, non avrei incontrato nessuno del vecchio giro, lavorando lì.  
Il _Tahiti_ era interamente fatto di legno, costruito su un rialzo di fasce larghe di legname scuro; i tavoli rotondi sul davanti avevano ombrelloni grossi di paglia ed erano protetti da sguardi indiscreti con una recinzione in vimini che abbracciava tutta la struttura. Il locale era abbastanza ampio, ma più lungo che largo; dentro c’erano dei tavoli di legno con delle panche lunghe, parecchi frigoriferi e banco frigo pieni di bibite e gelati, delle finestre che davano direttamente sulla spiaggia, in fondo a destra i bagni e dritto in fondo all’ingresso un lungo bancone. Era carino tutto sommato, Elisa mi spiegò che il campetto di beach volley sul retro lo gestivano pure loro.  
Kelly ci venne incontro facendo camminare davanti a sé suo figlio, ridendo e tenendogli le mani. Lei era così minuta e magra che guardandola non potei fare a meno di chiedermi come diavolo avesse fatto a tenere dentro di sé un bambino per nove mesi e, soprattutto, a partorire, visto che il figlio era di corporatura robusta. Kelly aveva i capelli castani lunghi fino alle spalle e lisci, la pelle troppo abbronzata – sembrava “invecchiata”, non so se avete presente – e il viso coperto di lentiggini.  
«Ciao!» ci salutò. «Questo è David! Saluta i nostri ospiti, Dave!» il bambino ci guardò con un paio di occhioni nocciola talmente espressivi, che per un attimo mi fecero capire perfettamente perché alcune donne davanti ad un bambino squittiscono _checcarino!!!!!!_  
«Ciao» biascicò lui timidamente.  
«Ma ciao, piccolo!» Elisa si chinò a baciare David sulle guance e gli scompigliò affettuosamente i capelli. «Lui è mio fratello Giorgio» mi presentò; allungai una mano sentendomi squadrato dalla testa ai piedi in modo pragmatico, ci presentammo e poi ci sedemmo ad un tavolo.  
David si sedette accanto a me, non ci badai molto, sua madre sì: lo fissò accigliandosi sorpresa.  
«Non hai paura di lui?» domandò al figlio, lui fece cenno di no con la testa. «Di solito non gli piace stare vicino ad altri maschi, ad esclusione di suo zio!» mi spiegò sorpresa Kelly.  
«Capisco» annuii. La cosa non mi aveva fatto né caldo né freddo.  
Kelly mi spiegò che al momento del locale si occupava suo fratello Elliott, aprivano alle sette del mattino e chiudevano all’una di notte – quando ormai tutta la gente era nelle discoteche all’aperto – ma siccome in giro c’erano stati dei furti, Elliott passava la notte lì, dormendo alla meglio a terra, come guardiano. Avevano troppa merce che poteva far gola, non ci voleva poi molto a scassinare la porta o una finestra e rubare gelati e alcolici per fare un festino gratis sulla spiaggia.  
«Io sto al pub di notte» continuò Kelly, «ma abbiamo seriamente bisogno d’aiuto: Elliott è giovane, non può fare questa vita, voglio che qualcuno l’aiuti e gli dia il cambio, voglio che la notte la passi ogni tanto su di un letto e non a terra».  
Mi guardai intorno: sì, il posto era davvero carino… Elisa mi diede una gomitata, come a spingermi a dare una risposta. Mi schiarii la voce.  
«Ecco…» provai ad iniziare, ma David scese di corsa dalla panca fiondandosi a perdifiato da qualcuno appena entrato.  
«Oplà!» sentii dire, mentre lo prendeva in braccio.  
«Ed ecco Elliott!» sorrise Kelly.  
Fu la prima volta che lo vidi.  
Ricordo ancora il colore della sua maglia, rossa, e che aveva gli occhiali da sole tirati sulla fronte e dei bracciali di cuoio ai polsi. Ma non ricordo questo perché aveva dei capelli castani chiari, mossi e corti, visibilmente non impiastricciati con alcuna roba e perfetti così – avrei ucciso per avere dei capelli che alla mattina non sono alla cazzo – non ricordo questo perché realizzai che David aveva i suoi stessi occhi espressivi nocciola, non ricordo questo perché il sorriso che rivolse a suo nipote fu di una dolcezza paterna che mi uccise a dispetto della mia virilità, no. Io ricordo tutto questo perché il risultato totale della sua bellezza tipica di qualunque ennesima nuovissima popstar americana dal timbro vocale piacevole, che sul ritornello usa il graffiato per fare il figo – quando invece il suo secondo singolo già non se lo ricorderà più nessuno – mi provocò un piacevole effetto.  
Quello di prenderlo a schiaffi.  
Cristo, era un moro mediterraneo col fascino da popstar americana, già mi immaginavo tutte le ragazzine che gli squittivano dietro venendo al bar solo per vederlo, facendo ordini impacciati al banco. Io non potevo lavorare accanto ad un tipo così, io i tipi così solitamente vorrei picchiarli a sangue.  
Elliott consegnò David a sua madre.  
«Lui è Giorgio, il fratello di Elisa» ci presentò Kelly, mi salutò stringendomi la mano con una presa salda, mi sorrise e si sedette davanti a me. Iniziammo a parlare.  
Dio mio santissimo: gesticolava come un ragazzetto americano! Avete presente tutti quei gesti delle mani del tipo “yeah, fratello”? Ecco, così. Roba da strangolarlo.  
Mi innervosiva, mi indisponeva.  
Sembrava pure poco più giovane di me.  
«Che esperienze hai in questo campo?» mi chiese cordiale.  
«Nessuna» ero deciso a farmi licenziare ancor prima di essere assunto, Elisa aveva avuto proprio un’idea del cazzo.  
«Te ne intendi di drink?» stavo per aprire bocca, ma mia sorella mi fermò con un sorriso forzato rispondendo al posto mio.  
«Non c’è festa in cui non si occupi lui degli alcolici! È un barman provetto!» era vero, ma non era mia intenzione dirlo.  
«Cosa sai fare?» mi chiese ancora lui. Sospirai e sciorinai lentamente tutta la roba che sapevo preparare. «E saresti disponibile a dormire qui come custode? Ti pagheremo a parte per questo, ovviamente».  
Stavo per rispondere di no, ma Elisa mi fulminò con lo sguardo: seriamente, sembrava una serial killer quando faceva così.  
«Sì» risposi di malavoglia.  
Subito dopo mia sorella disse con eccessivo entusiasmo che noi due andavamo a fare una passeggiata sulla spiaggia, per dar loro tacitamente il tempo di decidere su di me.  
Fuori dal _Tahiti_ , Elisa incrociò le braccia al petto e mi fissò sospirando sconsolata. «Giorgio, davvero vuoi avere per quest’estate un lavoro monotono in qualche negozio del centro? Vuoi stare davanti ad un computer? O vuoi un lavoro che ti massacri di fatica, togliendoti ogni pensiero, e che allo stesso tempo di porti in mezzo ad un’atmosfera di perenne festa? Kelly e Elliott hanno davvero bisogno di aiuto, giustamente non si fidano di chiunque visto che non possono al momento pagare un vero servizio di sicurezza, ma neanche possono affidare il locale al primo che passa: loro si fidano di me, e quindi anche di te. Davvero non vuoi aiutare due brave persone?»  
Stretto nelle spalle e con le mani in tasca mi voltai a guardarli mentre erano seduti al tavolo sicuramente intenti a parlare di me: sembravano una giovane coppia in cui lei si è accalappiata un uomo più giovane, che ora ha il viso tirato dalla stanchezza perché lei è troppo esigente. Sì, Elliott era stanco davvero e si vedeva.  
Davvero volevo chiudermi in un silenzio di autodistruzione, rovinando qualsiasi mio altro rapporto per via di una rabbia che non trovava sfogo?  
Kelly si alzò dal tavolo sorridendo, venne verso di noi col figlio in braccio.  
«Per noi va bene» annunciò soddisfatta, «sei assunto, puoi cominciare domani stesso!»  
Elisa mi guardò supplicandomi con lo sguardo di non rifiutare; mi strinsi nelle spalle.  
«Ok» esalai senza troppo entusiasmo. Le due ragazze si guardarono sorridendosi trionfanti.  
Mi voltai a guardare il mare annullando mentalmente per un attimo lo schiamazzo dei bagnanti: in quel posto ci avrei passato l’intera estate.  
Era la prima settimana di luglio, della decisione che avrei preso esattamente due mesi dopo, la prima settimana di settembre, ero ancora lontano più che mai. Se allora qualcuno mi avesse detto cos’avrei fatto, la mia risposta sarebbe stata una sola.  
L’avrei mandato a cagare.  
Invece no, tutto stava per cambiare. 

  
  


  
_"Era la mia integrità che mi importava. È così egoistico?_   
_È a buon mercato, però è tutto ciò che ci resta._   
_È l'ultimo centimetro di noi che ci resta..._   
_ma in quel centimetro siamo liberi"._   


  
  


Io e Pamela avevamo quasi portato tutto nel nostro appartamento, prima di rompere, eravamo talmente alla fine di tutti i preparativi che io avevo deciso di lasciare l’altro appartamento che condividevo con tre ragazzi, avevo pure consegnato loro la mia copia delle chiavi e annullato il contratto, quindi ora l’unico posto dove stare era la casa dei miei.  
Dai diciotto anni in poi avevo vissuto fuori casa per motivi di studio, ero ormai abituato a fare ciò che volevo – non m’importava di sporcare perché tanto avrei poi pulito io, non m’importava a che ora mangiavo, non m’importava dove lasciavo le mie cose e le mie mutande, non m’importava di un fico secco, in sostanza – e ora non solo ero tornato a vivere con i miei e con un “regime” che mi stava stretto non essendoci più abituato – puoi crescere quanto vuoi, ma per i tuoi sarai sempre un ragazzino – ma dovevo anche sopportare il fatto che io fossi tornato in quella casa perché il mio progetto di crescita era fallito.  
Avevo lasciato i miei, avevo trovato un lavoro e finito gli studi, avevo pure una donna e ci stavo andando a vivere… Sarei diventato un uomo di casa, insomma: ero lì, ad un solo passo dal cambiare la mia fottuta vita, ero lì sulla soglia della porta sulla quale campeggiava la scritta “Adulto” e invece la sorte mi aveva cacciato indietro a calci nel culo.  
Era abbastanza umiliante, e ciò non migliorava il mio umore. Parlavo a grugniti, se non riuscivo a prendere una cosa al primo tentativo la rompevo – ruppi due telecomandi perché non cambiarono subito il canale – se le persone non capivano subito quello che dicevo io ripetevo tutto urlando; non chiudevo le porte ma le sbattevo.  
Mia madre mi chiedeva perché non facessi colazione col latte come quando andavo a scuola – io la mattina bevevo solo caffè da quattro anni, ormai – e si ostinava a prepararmelo sempre perché secondo lei mi avrebbe fatto bene perché “ti vedo fiacco”.  
Mio padre voleva pranzare tassativamente entro l’una; io negli ultimi quattro anni, complici le lezioni universitarie, ero abituato a mangiare non prima delle due del pomeriggio.  
Si cenava alle sette, quando io a quell’ora di solito ero ancora fuori casa su un qualsiasi mezzo pubblico in ritardo.  
 _Dovevamo mangiare tutti insieme_.  
Se io la mattina volevo dormire, mamma alle nove e dieci spaccate passava l’aspirapolvere.  
Poi, sempre siccome mi vedeva fiacco, mi riempiva i piatti imponendomi _affettuosamente_ di ingozzarmi.  
Mio padre sottolineava il fatto che avessi voluto andare a convivere troppo giovane puntualmente fra il secondo e la frutta di ogni cena.  
Mia madre e le sue amiche mi chiedevano di Pamela, mamma era sicura che saremmo tornati insieme: non capiva e non sapeva la verità – verità che non spettava a me dirle – per risposta io m’incazzavo e le rispondevo male.  
Litigavamo, io me ne andavo in camera mia e davo calci all’armadio e ai piedi del letto, maledicevo ogni oggetto dentro la mia stanza; poi Elisa bussava, entrava e io con gli occhi vacui le ripetevo “Voglio ammazzarmi”. Un paio di volte mi propose di andare al consultorio, seriamente preoccupata dal fatto che avessi cominciato a prendere regolarmente sempre più valeriana e che fossi sull’orlo della depressione; poi avevo distrutto l’appartamento mio e di Pamela e aveva deciso di prendere in mano le redini della situazione e mi aveva spedito al _Tahiti_.  
Non avevo più un posto che fosse mio, non avevo più un appoggio e qualcuno che mi ascoltasse, i miei progetti per il futuro erano falliti, ero solo e circondato da gente che mi chiedeva insistentemente che cosa fosse successo rigirando più o meno involontariamente il coltello nella piaga.  
Questa era la mia situazione prima che iniziassi a lavorare in quel posto.  
Questa era la mia situazione prima di Elliott.

 

Il mio primo giorno di lavoro cadde di martedì, me lo ricordo bene, mia sorella per festeggiare il fatto che mi stessi levando dai coglioni dell’intera famiglia mi comprò dei cornetti per la colazione.  
Arrivai al _Tahiti_ in macchina alle sei e mezza del mattino, parcheggiai sul retro e poi entrai nel locale – trovai la porta d’ingresso aperta. Sentii dei rumori provenienti dal magazzino, forse c’era solo Elliott che aveva passato lì la notte, e mi affacciai da una delle finestre che davano sulla spiaggia.  
Non avevo mai visto il mare a quell’ora: era placido, dall’odore pieno e pungente, infondeva un tipo di calma che paradossalmente poteva spingerti ad urlare dall’esaltazione. Era bellissimo.  
«Mai visto il mare a quest’ora?» riconobbi alle mie spalle la voce di Elliott e mi voltai: doveva essersi appena cambiato e lavato, ma aveva ancora l’aria assonnata e un po’ stropicciata. Mi domandai se anch’io mi sarei ridotto così.  
«No, al massimo alle quattro del mattino. È molto bello» commentai atono.  
«Sì» annuì e tirò su col naso, «dovrei averci fatto il callo, visto che qui ci dormo, ma mi piace sempre guardarlo!» terminò con un breve sorriso di chi è stanco, ma non abbastanza da non fermarsi ad ammettere che una cosa gli piace.  
Sembrava però dire anche “Eh. Io, uomo duro, passo le notti qui, bello! Mi faccio un mazzo così che tu neanche immagini, però quello che è il mare non è nessun’altra cosa!” neanche fosse un lupo di mare che si lamenta di una tempesta nonostante ami andare in barca. O almeno questo registrò il mio cervello. Era irritante.  
Tirai anch’io su col naso. «Capisco».  
«Ufficialmente apriamo alle sette» continuò lui, guardandosi intorno, «ma è sempre meglio venire prima per sistemare le cose. Vieni, ti faccio vedere com’è impostata la merce».  
Lo seguii silenziosamente e mi mostrò come la birra e i gelati fossero impostati in frigoriferi e banco frigo diversi a seconda della marca.  
«I gelati confezionati negli ultimi dieci anni hanno preso nomi assurdi» osservò, richiudendo un banco frigo, «se ti capiterà una ragazzina che ti chiede qualcosa del tipo _Lussuria infuocata_ sappi che in realtà è un gelato alla fragola e cioccolato fondente al peperoncino – non chiedermi che sapore abbia, non ho mai voluto provarlo. È inutile tentare di ricordare a memoria tutte queste assurdità: fatti dire la marca, vai al banco frigo giusto e cerca un nome simile nella tabella appiccicata sopra, lo individuerai subito fra gli altri».  
«Ok» assentii. Io la mattina non connettevo, ma mi toccava seguirlo o sarei rimasto come un baccalà davanti al primo ordine di un cliente. Perché diamine però doveva parlare così velocemente?!  
Mi spiegò in che modo aveva sistemato le bottiglie di alcoolici al banco, scoprii che era un tipo incredibilmente metodico: purtroppo lo ero anch’io, solo che in un modo diverso e sapere che avrei dovuto abituarmi ai suoi ritmi mi spinse un paio di volte a grugnire.  
Lo aiutai a sistemare i tavoli fuori, mi disse dove trovare l’agenda con tutte le prenotazioni per il campo di beach volley e infine venne la presentazione dei miei colleghi, che lui chiamava affettuosamente “i bimbi”.  
Si chiamavano Mirko e Licia, io chiesi ironicamente se ci fosse anche Satomi, lui non rise e la mia risata si spense capendo che non stava scherzando.  
Per primo conobbi Mirko, che durante la settimana lavorava di giorno dalle sette del mattino fino alle due del pomeriggio. Aveva diciotto anni, era alto quasi più di me e magrissimo, un grissino dai capelli castani rossicci con una zazzera davanti agli occhi che per i primi giorni m’impedì di capire di che colore avesse le iridi – castane, lo scoprì dopo aver fatto dell’impresa una missione impossibile a cui dedicarmi con tutto il mio sarcasmo. Mirko aveva perso un anno di scuola non perché non gli piacesse studiare, ma perché non c’era portato proprio per gli studi; lo compresi bene quando notai la grande concentrazione che ci metteva nel prendere le ordinazioni e fare tutto scordandosi poi clamorosamente le cose più importanti: non era uno smemorato, sbadato o svogliato, è che proprio… non ci arrivava proprio, un tontolone insomma. Però era responsabile – nei limiti della sua sfiga – e buono come il pane ed essere consapevole di questa sua _peculiarità_ lo rendeva estremamente sensibile: considerando che non aveva ancora superato l’adolescenza, il tutto aveva sforato nello stile emo.  
Mirko era un emo boy vestito di nero, con i capelli davanti agli occhi e un senso dell’autocommiserazione pronto a spingerti ad istinti omicida, il più delle volte.  
«Faccio solo disastri, rompo tutto, non sono buono a niente» questo era quello che ripeteva il più delle volte.  
Elliott mi disse che Mirko aveva iniziato a lavorare nelle stagioni fredde al pub di Kelly due anni fa solo nei week end, perché si sentiva in colpa – e quando mai? – per aver perso un anno di scuola e voleva quindi pagarsi da solo gli studi. Una volta Elliott gli aveva consigliato di fare sport, magari uno sport di squadra, per avere più amicizie e rinforzarsi anche un po’, perché era davvero gracilino nonostante la sua altezza.  
Per amor di cronaca, Mirko ci aveva provato, davvero, solo che non si sa come, ma durante la prima partita aveva, in ordine: fatto autogol, preso un brutto fallo alla gamba e, per concludere in bellezza, inciampando nei lacci delle proprie scarpe era caduto sbattendo la testa contro la panchina, tant’è che l’avevano portato d’urgenza al Pronto Soccorso e gli avevano dato due punti di sutura.  
Di conseguenza Elliott mi pregò di non dargli mai alcun consiglio.  
Quando Mirko staccava arrivava Licia, il cui vero nome per esteso era Felicia, «Ma ti sputerà in un occhio, se la chiamerai così» mi avvertì Elliott.  
Licia era una moretta di diciassette anni, bassa e un po’ in carne con i capelli perennemente tirati sù con un mollettone. Era una mitraglietta, veloce e precisa come un orologio svizzero, arrivava lei nel locale e nel giro di tre secondi – come un tornado – metteva le mani ovunque sistemando tutto a mo’ di Fata Madrina e Mary Poppins. Era anche incredibilmente pignola, controllava cento volte se i bicchieri di vetro fossero perfettamente puliti, non sorrideva mai e spessissimo teneva la mascella serrata senza un vero perché, al punto che irrazionalmente io mi scostavo quando la vedevo passare con un vassoio in mano – sia mai lo rovesciasse per sbaglio e poi mi desse la colpa urlandomi addosso. Sembrava una tedesca travestita da mediterranea.  
Elliott mi spiegò che Licia era anche una sorta di Paperon De Paperoni: aveva iniziato a lavorare nei week end poco dopo aver cominciato la scuola superiore, per mettere dei soldi da parte per comprarsi un motorino e prendere la patente; solo che poi non aveva più voluto spendere quanto guadagnato e aveva preso a mettere delle cifre da parte per altre cose costose che poi puntualmente non comprava mai.  
Da sempre aveva lavorato nei bar e nei ristoranti, da ciò derivava la sua incredibile sicurezza fra i tavoli e il banco e il modo in cui sapeva affrontare i clienti difficili o i momenti d’imbarazzo per un ordine in ritardo o un qualcosa che veniva a mancare. Era efficace ed efficiente e anche troppo rigida.  
Riguardo Licia, Elliott mi pregò di stare attento. «Lavoro nei pub e nei ristoranti da quando ero piccolo, so come vanno certe cose: i ragazzini maschi a quest’età sono stupidi, quando vedono una cameriera loro coetanea, specie se sono in gruppo, spesso ne approfittano subito per provarci in modo pesante e poco gradevole. Qui siamo al mare, ci sono più gruppetti di deficienti del solito, Licia si sa difendere benissimo, sa come essere fredda e non accetta provocazioni, ma si tratta pur sempre di gruppetti di maschi e lei è sola… Una volta è capitato che un paio di ragazzini l’abbiano aspettata all’uscita, lei non se ne è accorta perché fortunatamente suo padre viene sempre a prenderla, ma io sì e mi sono _occupato_ personalmente della faccenda. Mirko è capace di inciampare nei suoi stessi piedi o di aggravare inconsapevolmente di più la situazione, quindi ti pregherei di stare attento a Licia: tu sei un uomo, sei stato un ragazzino, saprai sicuramente riconoscere a colpo d’occhio certe situazioni non appena si creeranno…»  
Non potevo certo dare torto a Elliott perché, appunto, ragazzino lo sono stato anch’io e ricordavo come io stesso con i miei amici, facendo gruppo, certe volte non eravamo stati proprio molto carini con delle ragazze, ehm… Ma Licia era Licia, ed Elliott era palesemente un tipo protettivo, quindi stesi all’erta.  
Talmente all’erta che, quando nel primo week end vidi Mirko e Licia lavorare insieme – il sabato e la domenica c’era più flusso di clientela, quindi lavoravano entrambi tutto il giorno – mi resi conto che il primo era perdutamente perso per la seconda, che però non dava segni di averlo capito, anzi: nonostante Mirko la seguisse come un cagnolino scodinzolante e a testa bassa – non la guardava mai negli occhi – lei si limitava a chiedergli di spostare questa o quella cosa in tono formale e monocorde; lui invece di prendere tutto come una richiesta di un favore, _obbediva_ come se fosse stato un ordine e con talmente tanto entusiasmo da sfasciare tutto.  
Realizzai ciò e mi sbattei la mano sulla faccia.  
I primi tre giorni di lavoro furono durissimi.  
Era un tipo di lavoro completamente diverso da quello a cui ero abituato, niente scrivanie e computer, niente conti da fare e schede da sistemare: era un lavoro di mera fatica fisica in un posto dove faceva un caldo infernale.  
La mattina dovevamo sistemare i tavoli fuori e fino alle nove e mezza c’era relativamente calma, dopo non più. I bagnanti venivano dentro al locale direttamente in costume e scalzi, c’erano genitori che si portavano dietro figli strillanti che volevano gelati, ragazzine eccitate dalle loro prime uscite con le amiche – era “da grandi” andare al mare da sole in motorino – soliti gruppi di maschietti imbecilli e vecchietti che non sapevano cosa ordinare.  
Più volte c’era da spazzare la sabbia a terra affinché non si accumulasse, i tovaglioli non bastavano mai e mi resi conto che non era materialmente possibile che io o Elliott lasciassimo il banco: a turno uno di noi andava a raccattare gli incarti di gelato, i bicchieri sporchi e i tovaglioli che i clienti lasciavano sui tavoli, mentre l’altro restava a dividersi fra banco e cassa. Scoprii che mi andava di più di pulire i tavoli che stare al banco – non ce la facevo proprio, sono troppo impulsivo, non ci so fare con la gente – Elliott dovette capirlo perché tacitamente fu così che ci dividemmo i compiti.  
Nelle ore di punta, capitava che tornato al banco con la bacinella di bicchieri sporchi, lasciassi tutto nascosto in un angolo dietro al banco e mi mettessi alla cassa mentre Elliott era ancora impegnato a servire i clienti. Mirko, bontà sua, mi sembrava uno di quei poveri ragazzi che non sanno giocare a calcio ma gli amici lo tirano dentro a forza ad una partitella di calcetto, e lui, per non fare brutta figura, si limita a correre avanti e indietro senza alcuna utilità. Ecco, Mirko correva avanti e indietro per il locale: mentre io ero fermo ad un tavolo a raccattare cose, me lo vedevo di sottecchi andare avanti e indietro con le mani in testa a spazzare a terra, lavare i bicchieri, preparare degli antipasti freddi, prenotare il campo di beach volley… e altri particolari di cui io e Elliott non potevamo preoccuparci perché troppo occupati. Solo che lui _correva_ , quindi ogni tanto finiva per combinare casini e rovesciare cose.  
La verità era che il _Tahiti_ aveva bisogno di una mano femminile, quindi quando nel pomeriggio arrivava Licia eravamo tutti molto più felici: per quanto fredda e troppo formale, la sua sicurezza mi rilassava. Solo che dovevo stare attento a non starle vicino per paura che mi _abbaiasse_ contro al mio primo errore.  
Piatti e bicchieri venivano lavati velocemente, ne rompevamo almeno due al giorno, e fin dal primo giorno di lavoro capii che avrei dovuto portarmi dietro almeno due cambi: si sudava da far schifo.  
Nella cucina microscopica che c’era sul retro, vicino al magazzino, preparavamo gli antipasti freddi per chi volesse fare un brunch sulla spiaggia, ma scoprii anche che era lì che Elliott e Mirko si fermavano a mangiare. Il primo giorno ero già con le chiavi dell’auto in mano, pronto a tornare a casa imprecando liberamente contro la mia stessa fatica e un paio di clienti folli, quando Mirko mi chiese con gli occhioni da cucciolo – nascosti dal ciuffo, ma erano da cucciolo – «Mangi con noi?»  
Considerando la vita che facevamo, mi ero immaginato che sarei arrivato alla fine dell’estate completamente sfatto, con la panza da birra – a via di stare al banco alcolici – e con il corpo rovinato a forza di mangiare cibi precotti o solo affettati ad orari improbabili.  
Credo che Kelly avesse previsto che quella sarebbe stata anche la fine di suo fratello, perché la prima volta che mi sedetti a quel tavolo quadrato di plastica bianca che c’era in cucina, Elliott mi disse che la sorella i primi giorni gli aveva fatto la testa quanto un pallone su quanto fosse importante per loro – che lavoravano al mare al caldo e faticando – essere sempre ben idratati e avere un’alimentazione corretta.  
Avrei tanto voluto distruggermi di affettati e surgelati da friggere, piuttosto che mandar giù verdura cruda, carni bianche e frutta, ma arrivato al quarto giorno mi resi conto che – purtroppo – Kelly aveva ragione: ci saremmo rovinati irrimediabilmente, se non avessimo seguito un certo regime alimentare.  
La sera verso le sette la situazione tornava un po’ calma, ma in realtà era la _calma prima della tempesta_.  
Per prima venivano dei clienti abituali per un aperitivo, poi gli abitanti delle villette sul mare dopo cena si riversavano sulla spiaggia, si sedevano lungo i muretti del lido e quindi invadevano nuovamente il _Tahiti_.  
Intere comitive di amici andavano sulla spiaggia libera a mangiar pizza, spesso portandosi dietro un paio di chitarre, oppure mettendo l’autoradio a tutto volume e lasciando le auto aperte. Vendevamo birre come se non ci fosse un domani.  
Di nostro alzavamo anche noi il volume della musica, il giro di alcolici si faceva più forte e io e Elliott restavamo inchiodati al banco a fare cocktail ad un ritmo assurdo. Io non ero abituato a servire così velocemente, un paio di volte restai incantato a fissare le mani di Elliott mentre afferrava-agitava-versava con una sicurezza tipica di uno di quei barman superfighi che si vedono nei film americani – e del resto lui era per metà americano.  
La prima sera ricordo che pensai “Ma guardalo, ci manca solo che faccia acrobazie con la bottiglia…” e poco dopo vidi una bottiglia volare in alto per poi essere afferrata nella più totale sicurezza. Ecco.  
Elliott era professionale, cordiale, protettivo con i suoi sottoposti, bravo nel suo lavoro e attirava un mucchio di donne.  
Elliott era irritante perché era tutto ciò che io non ero, ma che avrei tanto voluto essere.  
In quei quattro giorni però non manifestai apertamente alcuna insofferenza nei suoi confronti, limitandomi a chiudermi a riccio quando lui con un sorriso veniva a suggerirmi qualcosa o ad aiutarmi, in parte perché ero davvero troppo occupato col lavoro, e in parte perché sul serio non mi andava di dare nuovamente il peggio di me davanti a dei clienti soltanto perché in quel periodo mi andava tutto storto.  
La notte alle due tornavo a casa così stanco che farmi una doccia prima di andare a dormire era una vera tortura: completamente zuppo di sudore non sarei riuscito a prendere sonno, ma sotto la doccia con gli occhi che mi si chiudevano e le gambe e la schiena che m’imploravano pietà era anche peggio. Era un lavoro massacrante, ma m’impediva di pensare e ciò era ottimo.  
Non avevo neanche il tempo di pensare cos’avrei fatto dopo l’estate e cosa stesse facendo Pam.

Poi iniziò la catena di eventi che portarono Elliott nell’esatta posizione in cui si trova ora.

Nel pomeriggio, poco prima che Mirko staccasse, quando il flusso di clientela diminuiva un po’, Kelly veniva con David da noi.  
David amava il mare, i momenti in cui lo vedevo sorridere apertamente e non solo più abbozzare sorrisi era quando zampettava sulla battigia e infilava le mani nella sabbia; inoltre, per la sua età, era un ottimo nuotatore e sua madre e suo zio lo spronavano in tal senso, visto che la cosa gli piaceva così tanto.  
Era il mio quinto giorno di lavoro, quella notte l’avrei passata a dormire al locale, tant’è che avevo passato tutta la mattinata ad appuntarmi mentalmente cosa andare a prendere a casa prima di chiudermi dentro al _Tahiti_. Mirko stava servendo un paio di signore sui quarant’anni con indosso un costume intero, dei pareo griffati e un ampio cappellaccio di paglia in testa, quel tipo di signore sofisticate e con la puzza sotto il naso che ti aspetteresti che indossino fili di perle e anelli dalle pietre giganti anche in spiaggia – ma solitamente si limitano a collane di plastica alquanto pacchiane. Mirko di suo era ingenuo e sfigato cronico, un tipo che si può facilmente mettere in soggezione, e quelle due donne lo stavano trattando come l’ennesimo ragazzino pezzente che d’estate lavora a tempo perso e il cui _dovere_ è servire le donne più grandi e per bene.  
Ovviamente Mirko finì col rovesciare un caffè a terra. Imprecai non sapendo chi dei tre avrei voluto uccidere, ma Mirko era un mio collega e per quanto tontolone era buono, quelle due invece erano proprio stronze, quindi presi lo straccio e un secchio e cominciai ad aiutarlo a pulire borbottando frasi senza senso mentre lui pigolava “scusa” cento volte ancora.  
«Non farti mettere in soggezione dai clienti, Mirko».  
«Sì, scusa».  
«Non importa se è gente più grande di te: sei un cameriere, non uno schiavo e un essere inferiore».  
«Sì, scusa».  
«E non dire sempre scusa!»  
«Scusa» ripeté inconsciamente; gli rivolsi un’occhiataccia, sbarrò gli occhi e si corresse.  
«SCUSA! No, cioè, scus… non lo dico più, scusa».  
Alzai gli occhi al cielo inspirando a fondo per cercare della pazienza da qualche parte e mi girai talmente sovrappensiero che andai a sbattere contro un uomo appena entrato nel locale. Fu la mia volta di chiedere scusa, ma lui sembrò notarmi appena.  
Non veniva dalla spiaggia, da com’era vestito sembrava piuttosto essere appena uscito da un lavoro d’ufficio, era abbastanza distinto e ad occhio e croce doveva essere vicino ai quarant’anni d’età. Sentii un sospiro frustrato, mi voltai e vidi Mirko corrucciarsi dispiaciuto e un po’ innervosito.  
«Vado a chiamare Kelly» mi disse, stringendosi nelle spalle.  
«Chi è?» gli domandai a mia volta, a mezza bocca; lui con le mani mi fece cenno che dopo me l’avrebbe detto. Quindi la storia era lunga.  
Al banco c’era Elliott, lo vidi irrigidirsi e mostrare un’espressione dura che sinceramente non pensavo che lui potesse riservare per qualcuno.  
Chi diavolo era quell’uomo?  
Non era mia intenzione andare al banco a spiarli, lo giuro, ma sfortuna volle che entrò un gruppetto di clienti e in ogni tavolo c’erano almeno un paio di bicchieri sporchi e delle tazzine, quindi afferrai una bacinella vuota e presi rapidamente le stoviglie sporche per liberare almeno un paio di tavoli, e mi ritrovai così al lavello a lavare quando i due iniziarono a parlare al banco.  
«Ciao» lo salutò l’uomo.  
«Ciao» il tono fu secco, «come mai sei qui?»  
«Ero passato al locale di Kelly, ma era chiuso e… _Lui_ è qui?»  
«Sì».  
«Sono venuto per vederlo».  
Elliott fece un sorriso sarcastico e duro. «È _lui_? È così difficile dire che sei venuto a vedere _tuo figlio_?»  
Non potei impedirmi di trasalire, un bicchiere mi sfuggì dalle mani e per poco andando a sbattere sul fondo del lavabo quasi si ruppe in cento pezzi: si scheggiò il bordo. Mi affrettai a buttarlo nel cesto del vetro da buttare.  
 _Cazzo, il padre di Dave_.  
Mi resi conto che davvero non potevo stare lì: ‘fanculo ai bicchieri, i clienti potevano aspettare, tanto non avevano ancora ordinato, anzi, ci sarei andato io al loro tavolo a chiedere se volevano qualcosa, così avrei perso tempo, ma Kelly entrò nel locale con le braccia conserte e un’espressione seria in volto.  
«Giorgio, potresti andare fuori a giocare con Dave?» mi domandò cortesemente, mentre Elliott si affrettava ad andare a servire i clienti al posto mio e Mirko prendeva i bicchieri sporchi portati da me andandosi a chiudere in cucina per lavarli lì – perché non ci avevo pensato io a fare così?! Una volta tanto Mirko si stava comportando da uomo, forse perché era davvero una situazione delicata.  
Dave mi stava aspettando buono-buono seduto sul gradino appena fuori dalla porta, gli occhioni fissi su di me e le braccia intorno alle ginocchia; gli porsi una mano.  
«Vieni, andiamo in riva al mare» lui mi annuì e mi strinse la mano.  
Arrivati alla battigia, mi chiese timidamente se poteva togliersi le scarpe, gli dissi di sì e lui cominciò a camminare facendo schizzare appena l’acqua sotto i piedi; io lo seguii con lo sguardo, perso fra i miei pensieri: della situazione sapevo soltanto che Kelly si era sempre rifiutata di dire il nome del padre di Dave. Quel tipo poteva essere anche una ventina d’anni più grande di lei e, considerando tutta quella segretezza, dentro di me si fece strada la più dura delle ipotesi: era già sposato con un’altra. Chissà se Dave sapeva o meno che era suo padre.  
Il bambino mi osservò sottecchi, poi fece schizzare appena più forte l’acqua in mia direzione, non riuscendo però a bagnarmi i piedi – indossavo ancora le scarpe – ma vedendo che invece di rimproverarlo gli sorrisi, lui ripeté il gesto sorridendo a sua volta, riuscendo stavolta a schizzarmi.  
«Fai il bravo!» lo rimproverai bonariamente, prendendolo per i fianchi e spingendolo a sedersi sulla sabbia accanto a me – non sapevo se Kelly avrebbe gradito riavere indietro suo figlio tutto bagnato. Mi accorsi che fra la sabbia c’era una conchiglia a cono, la presi e glieli diedi.  
«Posso tenerla?» mi domandò.  
«Certo!»  
«Ma il granchietto che prima l’abitava adesso dov’è?»  
“È morto” risposi mentalmente.  
«È andato a vivere in una conchiglia più grande» dissi invece. No, era andato in un _posto migliore_.  
«Oh. Tipo le conchiglie grandi-grandi di quelle che se le porti all’orecchio senti il rumore del mare?»  
«Esatto!»  
«Secondo te, come l’arredano dentro la loro casetta i granchietti?» lo vidi portare la conchiglia più vicina agli occhi, provando a spiare dentro al buco. Mi schiarii la voce, che dire?  
«Con dei coralli, credo».  
«Anche le tartarughe arredano così la loro casetta?»  
«Sì, penso di sì».  
Sporse appena il labbro. «Mi piacerebbe tanto avere una tartarughina».  
Dentro al locale i suoi genitori stavano parlando seriamente di cose che lo riguardavano – ma lui non poteva saperlo – e nel frattempo lui parlava di desideri innocenti e giocava con me: la cosa mi provocò una fitta di tenerezza al cuore tale da spingermi ad arruffargli i capelli e circondargli le spalle con un braccio.  
«Ho sete» mi disse.  
«Vieni, andiamo da Mirko in cucina» pensai di passare dal retro e chiedere un bicchiere d’acqua a Mirko dalla finestra, così non ci sarebbero stati momenti d’imbarazzo, ma quando mi alzai da terra, dopo averlo aiutato a scrollarsi la sabbia di dosso e averlo preso per mano, mi voltai e vidi che suo padre – non molto lontano da noi – ci stava osservando.  
Notai la sua espressione di pura malinconia, tornai un attimo indietro a quello che avevo fatto e mi accorsi che davanti a lui mi ero lasciato andare ad atteggiamenti affettuosi e da un certo punto di vista “paterni”, solo che lui era il padre e io uno sconosciuto.  
Mi sentii vagamente in colpa, pur sapendo che non avrei dovuto.  
L’uomo si voltò, lo vidi mormorare un ringraziamento e un saluto a Kelly – appena dietro di lui – e andò via.  
Consegnai Dave a Kelly, lei mi ringraziò con un debole sorriso e tornai a lavoro.  
Non appena rientrai nel locale, notai quanto Elliott fosse diventato scostante, con la testa da tutt’altra parte; andai in cucina nella vana speranza di poter parlare con Mirko, ma lui – sempre così volenteroso e combina disastri – vedendo in che stato ormai versava il suo capo si era deciso a tornare a casa un po’ più tardi pur di aiutare Elliott a preparare degli stuzzichini e un aperitivo. Peccato che avesse rovesciato un intero brick di succo d’ananas sul tavolo.  
«Non ti preoccupare, Mirko, facciamo noi» disse Elliott alle nostre spalle, «vai pure a casa, tanto Licia sarà qui a momenti». Il ragazzo annuì dispiaciuto, prese le sue cose e ci lasciò da soli.  
Nel più totale silenzio, io pulii il disastro di Mirko, lui preparò l’aperitivo e un paio di vassoio. Non gli chiesi niente, era giusto così. Sentimmo Kelly servire dei clienti.  
«Vado ad aiutarla» sospirai asciugandomi le mani.  
«Giorgio?» mi richiamò quando ero quasi alla porta.  
«Sì?» continuò a darmi le spalle.  
«Grazie».  
Non compresi bene di cosa mi stesse ringraziando, ma di mio avevo già assorbito come una spugna tutta l’ansia generale, quindi mi limitai a fargli un cenno vago col capo mormorando «Seh, di niente».  
Kelly mi sembrò un po’ rilassata e quando Licia arrivò già la situazione si era normalizzata. Tuttavia, sentivo che dentro di me a tempo debito qualcuno mi avrebbe spiegato tutto e sinceramente non vedevo l’ora, vista la confusione che ciò aveva portato.

 

Qualora fosse scattato l’allarme di notte al _Tahiti_ , probabilmente la Polizia avrebbe fatto in tempo ad arrivare per trovare almeno due frigoriferi già vuoti – e possibilmente quelli degli alcolici, com’era già successo ad un paio di locali vicino al nostro – e per giunta con i danni da scasso già fatti.  
Questo perché sostanzialmente gli antifurto funzionano ad un cazzo dalle nostre parti: scatta l’allarme, la centralina della Polizia viene avvisata e qual è la pattuglia più vicina? Ah, non c’è una pattuglia più vicina? Bene. Questa è la fortuna di avere un locale o un negozio in una zona a rischio e lontana parecchio dal centro. Un po’ come quando a mio zio entrarono i ladri in casa e il vicino poi disse “Ah, per questo il cane abbaiava così tanto!”  
Elliott mi aiutò a sistemare un vecchio materasso a terra dietro il banco, si premurò di darmi un suo vecchio computer portatile e un hard disk esterno pieno di film, qualora volessi vedermi qualcosa prima di addormentarmi o volessi passarmi il tempo. Mi consegnò un cellulare sempre carico con il tasto per la chiamata rapida alla Polizia e ai Vigili del Fuoco – che non si sa mai – e sempre perché non si sa mai un serramanico. Deglutì e accettai con gratitudine.  
Erano quasi le due di notte quando restai da solo nel locale: seduto sul materasso con un torcia in mano e una felpa morbida a proteggermi dalla brezza marina fredda, il rumore del mare mi sembrò inquietante. Per quanto fino all’una la zona fosse trafficata e di giorno fosse incredibilmente piena, era poi sull’altro lato della città, sull’altro lido, che si spostava tutto l’intrattenimento notturno: lì si ballava sulla spiaggia – lo sapevo bene quanto quel posto fosse pieno di notte, l’estate passata ci andavo tutte le sante serate – i barman sapevano fare bene il loro lavoro e sostanzialmente tutta la gente che contava era lì. La nostra zona diventava deserta, con soltanto di tanto in tanto qualche sparuto gruppetto di ragazzi che si facevano un bagno di mezzanotte e mangiavano una pizza sulla spiaggia.  
Ero circondato da una sterminata massa d’acqua e solo nella notte, con probabilmente dei gruppi di teppistelli pronti ad assaltare il locale a mo’ di pirati per prendere possesso di birra e alcolici vari rompendo qualsiasi cosa.  
Ma poi… e se fosse arrivato uno _tsunami_? Sarei morto tipo prima di subito.  
Con questi pensieri molto allegri mi alzai il cappuccio della felpa coprendomi la testa e maledicendo cento volte il momento in cui avevo detto sì a Elliott e Kelly. Mi strinsi nelle spalle e, torcia alla mano, sistemai dei cavi per accendere il portatile e guardare un film che mi distraesse prima di dormire. Quando collegai la memoria esterna, constatai che sì, Elliott era più metodico di me: i film erano sistemati in cartelle _ordinate per genere_. Alzai gli occhi al cielo.  
Saltai la cartella horror e thriller, che già di questo genere di filmini me n’ero fatti parecchi in testa, e cercai un film d’avventura o una commedia. Sfortuna voleva che non avessi internet, altrimenti avrei googlato per cercare la trama di alcuni film di cui il titolo non mi diceva nulla.  
Mi decisi a tentare la sorta con un film d’avventura pressoché sconosciuto, ma proprio quando stavo per cliccare su play, sentii dei rumori.  
Sbarrai gli occhi.  
Prima spensi la torcia, pensando che così non mi avrebbero visto, poi mi dissi che ero una testa di cazzo e che era meglio che mi vedessero, così non sarebbero entrati, e forse era anche meglio avviare il film e metterlo a tutto volume. Boh, che si faceva in questi casi?! Presi il cellulare che mi aveva dato Elliott e nell’indecisione se chiamare o meno la Polizia lo scossi come se potesse darmi una risposta.  
Sentii un tonfo contro la parete alla mie spalle.  
Poi un lamento.  
Poi un altro tonfo.  
Poi parecchi lamenti e molti tonfi.  
E _Ah_ , e _oh_ , e _ahhhhhh_ , e _cosììììììììììììì_ , e _oddioooooooooo_.  
Cazzo, stavano scopando alle mie spalle, letteralmente. Lei sembrava una vocalist, cristo!  
Lui amava chiamarla _porca_ sbattendola contro il muro, lei gemeva chiedendo _ancora_.  
Io dentro al locale cercavo alternatamente di tapparmi le orecchie attutendo i gemiti con i polsini della felpa e il cappuccio indosso – con scarso successo – e di darmi una calmata ai bollenti spiriti che stavano sorgendo in me mordendomi una manica.  
Dio mio, non si può, non potevano farmi questo, per favore, l’audio di un film porno no! Che poi ti dicevano pure quello che facevano, eh?  
«Ora ti sfondo!»  
«Oh sì!»  
«Ma prima ti lecco tutta!»  
«Ahhh!»  
«Sei una porca, allarga le cosce!»  
«Dammelo tutto!»  
Tutta la telecronaca insomma, e io, povero cristo, lì da solo al buio ad ascoltarli senza poter far rumore: se mi avessero visto mi avrebbero scambiato per un guardone e non so se lui avrebbe gradito – credo che giustamente mi avrebbe picchiato.  
Ma questi qua, non soffrivano neanche di orgasmo precoce, eh? Non la finivano più!  
 _Tum tum tum ahhhhhhhh, tum tum tum ahhhhhh._  
Nell’assurdità della situazione mi chiesi se stessero usando un preservativo, nel caso non avrei neanche potuto aiutarli: non ne compravo più da settimane, ormai.  
Ero in astinenza dopo due anni di no stop, non potevano farmi questo.  
 _Tum tum tum ahhhhhhhh, tum tum tum ahhhhhh._  
Mi misi una mano sulla bocca, esasperato: fossi stato non in astinenza forse mi sarei messo a ridere come un cretino, ma in quel momento _NO_.  
Mi afferrai l’orlo del cappuccio calandomelo di più sugli occhi, deciso ormai _a darmi da fare da solo_ una volta che loro se ne fossero andati, quando ecco che vi fu l’imprevisto bis.  
No, lei non urlò che lui era un imbecille perché era venuto troppo presto, ma bensì scattò la toppa della porta d’ingresso del locale e vidi la luce di una torcia da sotto la soglia.  
Spensi la mia torcia e abbassai subito il coperchio del portatile, afferrai il serramanico di Elliott e deglutii quando notai che anche i due porcelloni avevano sentito dei rumori, perché sentii dei rumori tipici di chi si riveste in fretta.  
Tuttavia, non appena la porta si aprì, la torcia dello sconosciuto fu puntata immediatamente verso il banco, come se…  
«Giorgio?» …come se qualcuno mi stesse cercando.  
«Elliott?» mi sorpresi accigliandomi e sporgendo la testa da dietro il banco. Lui si puntò la torcia verso il volto per farsi vedere, mi sorrise e si avvicinò porgendomi una scatola quadrata e piatta.  
«Ho preso una pizza, facciamo a metà?» rigirò il banco e venne a sedersi a terra di fronte a me.  
«Non dovresti essere a casa a dormire finalmente in un letto?» lui per tutta risposta aprì la scatola della pizza mettendola fra me e lui, fece spallucce.  
«Ho pensato che la prima notte sarebbe stata difficile per te e ho deciso di farti compagnia all’ultimo minuto e poi» sospirò, «credo di doverti delle spiegazioni riguardo oggi… con Kelly».  
«Ah» esalai, quindi le spiegazioni le avrei avute direttamente da lui.  
«Prendo un paio di birre» inspirò a fondo per rialzarsi e tornò poco dopo con un paio di bottiglie e un cavatappi multiuso.  
«Guarda che non c’è bisogno che tu mi spieghi tutto» gli dissi prontamente, «sono fatti tuoi e di tua sorella».  
«Sì, ma non credo che sarà la prima ed ultima volta che Filippo verrà qui quest’estate, del resto al pub veniva sempre, per questo Mirko e Licia lo sanno…» parlò senza guardarmi negli occhi, aprendo le bottiglie.  
«Quell’uomo, Filippo, è il padre di tuo nipote?» domanda retorica, visto che sicuramente lui sapeva che io li avevo ascoltati.  
«Sì, ma lo sanno poche persone fidate».  
Il fatto che Mirko e Licia lo sapessero, unito al modo in cui lui era protettivo con loro, me la disse lunga su quanto lui volesse bene ai due ragazzi.  
«Come mai?» allungai le mani sulla pizza, deciso a far qualcosa pur di non guardarlo come un baccalà mentre lui si preparava a raccontarmi quella che sicuramente era una lunga storia.  
Inspirò a fondo e prese anche lui una fetta di pizza. «Sei anni fa mia sorella non aveva ancora nessun locale, aveva appena finito la scuola e lavorava in un bar del centro, vicino alla zona degli uffici comunali, un posto _in_ , insomma» storse il naso e fece un morso. «Adesso Kelly è maturata» parlò a bocca piena, «ma forse, tramite tua sorella, hai presente com’era prima: tutta orsacchiotti, zucchero filato, arcobaleni e nastri rosa» roteò gli occhi. «Nel suo mondo entrò Filippo, un uomo molto più grande di lei che lavorava nella zona e cliente abituale del bar, e lei credette che il loro amore fosse una favola. Ci credette anche quando scoprii che l’aveva presa per il culo, che era sposato con due figli».  
Mi andò un boccone di traverso e cominciai a tossire, lui mi diede un paio di pacche per aiutarmi.  
«Grazie» biascicai, bevendo subito dopo.  
«Lei lo _amava_ , capisci?» continuò. «Lo amava nel modo puro e incondizionato con cui una ragazza come lo era lei – piena di sogni d’amore rosa – può amare. Credeva ad ogni sua singola parola, credeva che avrebbe lasciato la moglie per lei, ma quando per una pura distrazione lei restò incinta, si capì benissimo che lui non l’avrebbe lasciata mai».  
«È per questo che nessuno sa che Dave è suo figlio?»  
«Anche. Sai cosa fa sua moglie?»  
«No» risposi, sorpreso dalla domanda.  
«Il suocero di Filippo è in politica da anni, è un notaio e sua figlia è una ginecologa. Come lui è stato al suo tempo consigliere comunale, adesso lo è lei».  
Stavolta fu la birra ad andarmi di traverso, ancora altri colpetti sulla schiena.  
«Capirai quindi che per lui c’è un certo _interesse_ a restare con lei: la famiglia di sua moglie è ben vista da tutti, gli elettori hanno da sempre avuto piena fiducia nella famiglia di lei, come pensi che reagirebbe più di mezza città nei suoi confronti scoprendo una cosa simile? La sua reputazione sarebbe finita, probabilmente il suocero farebbe anche di tutto per farlo licenziare e non vedrebbe più i suoi figli».  
«Beh, ma così non sta vedendo crescere l’altro suo figlio!» ribattei indignato.  
«Infatti» sospirò, «Filippo è un uomo che io capisco solo per metà, fa sempre un passo avanti e due indietro: quando scoprì della gravidanza di Kelly le disse che non si sarebbe intromesso con la sua scelta di abortire o meno, che l’avrebbe rispettata perché lei è l’unica padrona del suo corpo – passo avanti – ma non poteva andare a dire a sua moglie che stava con lei con l’aggiunta che fosse incinta – due passi indietro – quindi non le sarebbe stato vicino. Le disse anche al principio che l’avrebbe aiutata, ma dopo i primi assegni trovò sempre più difficile nascondere alla moglie dove andassero a finire quei soldi e piuttosto che inventare altre bugie pur di aiutare suo figlio… smise di aiutare Kelly finanziariamente. È un codardo e un indeciso, sa che con la sua codardia fa male alle persone e ciò lo fa sentire in colpa, ma non fa nulla per rimediare. Per certi versi mi fa pena» un sorrisetto sarcastico, «per altri non so, perché ogni tanto viene e chiede di vedere Dave, ma da lontano. Quasi si autopunisce».  
«Quindi Dave non sa chi è suo padre?»  
«No, non lo conosce neanche di vista, sul suo certificato di nascita non c’è un padre: Dave non ha un papà» un sorriso amaro, stavolta. «Però ha una sorella di quattordici anni e un fratello di undici anni che probabilmente non conoscerà mai».  
«Presumo che lui e Kelly ormai abbiano rotto».  
«Sì» annuì, «non potevano di certo andare avanti. Filippo ogni tanto compra delle piccole cose per Dave – una macchinina, un pallone, roba così – e chiede a Kelly di dargliele senza però dirgli chi gliele manda. Kelly naturalmente gliele dà, però… non è una situazione facile: Filippo non pretende niente da Kelly, Kelly non pretende niente da Filippo, ma nel mezzo c’è Dave… lo sai quanto sono empatici i bambini, credo che abbia assorbito questa strana situazione di stasi e stress fino a diventare così chiuso e sensibile, in più l’assenza di un vero papà l’ha portato a stare lontano da altri uomini – vede tutti come “sconosciuti” – e per quanto io m’impegni a fargli papà, so che gli mancherà sempre».  
«Guarda però il lato positivo: se si scoprisse che Dave è suo figlio, sarebbe sempre indicato come il figlio di un bastardo, non sappiamo come potrebbe reagire la gente…» provai a rincuorarlo.  
«Lo so» parlò nuovamente a bocca piena, «ma niente di questo sarebbe successo se lui avesse avuto le palle di lasciare o sua moglie o mia sorella».  
«Ma ormai ci siete» feci un sorso di birra, «so che vi pesa, ma per quel che vedo io dall’esterno, ve la state cavando alla grande: Kelly è anche riuscita ad aprire questo secondo locale» indicai l’ambiente circostante, «e Dave è un bambino sano, buono e non capriccioso».  
«Già» sorrise intenerito poggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia; quando pensava a suo nipote e faceva quell’espressione sembrava più giovane.  
«Toglimi una curiosità: quanti anni hai?» feci per bere.  
«Venti».  
Meno male che non avevo ancora bevuto. Era più giovane di quanto mi aspettassi, di poco vero, ma più giovane. Ed era il mio capo.  
Che dicevo? Ah sì, mi irritava.  
«Tu?» mi chiese a sua volta alzando gli occhi verso di me.  
«Ne compirò ventitre la fine di agosto».  
«Me ne ricorderò» sorrise.  
Sì, se lo sarebbe ricordato, e dopo io a mia volta l’avrei ricordato per sempre. _Per sempre_.  
«Non dovresti allora chiamare Mirko e Licia “i bimbi”!» mi accigliai.  
Lui rise. «Potrei mai chiamarli in un altro modo?»  
Aggrottai la fronte. «Effettivamente no».  
«Ah, dimenticavo» si grattò nervosamente la testa. «Di notte questa è una zona isolata e ogni tanto vengono due tizi a scopare sul retro, sicuri che non ci sia nessuno… Sai com’è, la luna, il mare…»  
Feci un sorso di birra con nonchalance. «Sono già venuti. In tutti i sensi».  
Lui scoppiò a ridere inclinando la testa all’indietro. «Scusami se non ti ho avvisato prima, mi è proprio sfuggito! Anche perché non è mica una cosa che si può dire così, davanti a tutti…»  
«Lei dovrebbe fare i provini per X-Factor» replicai piccato. «Fa certi _vocalizzi_ …»  
«La cosa assurda è che a quanto pare a loro piace il _dirty talk_ …»  
«Non l’avrei mai detto…» continuai sullo stesso tono di prima.  
« _Sì, prendilo tutto, porca!_ » imitò la voce di lui.  
Stavo bevendo, scoppiai a ridere e quasi mi andò di traverso: ecco, in quel momento la cosa mi faceva ridere.  
«Ma tu stasera vuoi proprio farmi soffocare?!»  
«Dai, domani ti comprerò degli auricolari, così avrai un modo per non sentirli e non disturbare la loro _attività_ allo stesso tempo!» continuò a ridere.  
«Avrei voluto vedere te la prima volta che li hai sentiti» mi lamentai.  
Stava portando la birra alla bocca, si fermò facendo uno strano sorriso. «Oh, non puoi immaginare quanto mi sia divertito _da solo_ ».  
Ci guardammo negli occhi con malizia. Ci capimmo. Ghignammo insieme e facemmo tintinnare le nostre bottiglie di birra l’una contro l’altra.  
«Vado a prendere altra birra» fece leva con le mani per alzarsi da terra, «stavi per guardare un film?»  
«Sì».  
«Dai» prese due birre scure, «ci guardiamo insieme un film e poi vado».  
La cosa non mi dispiacque affatto.  
Ci sistemammo meglio sul materasso, scegliemmo un film e lo guardammo nella semioscurità dietro il banco, con i volti illuminati dalla luce azzurrina dello schermo, della birra e un paio di commenti a farci compagnia.  
Una volta finito il film buttammo la spazzatura fatta e io mi ritrovai a guardarmi intorno un po’ perso.  
«Buonanotte, allora!» mi salutò sulla porta.  
«Buonanotte. E grazie».  
Lui alzò le spalle. «Di nulla!» uscì dalla porta e riaccese la torcia.  
Dentro al locale scese nuovamente il silenzio, mi voltai a guardare i tavoli vuoti.  
Il rumore del mare non fu più inquietante.  
“Sai com’è, la luna, il mare…” aveva detto.  
Sì, lo sapevo com’era, lo sapevo perfettamente: quante volte d’estate io e Pam c’eravamo rifugiati in un angolo del lido a far l’amore col rischio di essere visti?  
Stavolta il rumore della risacca stava portando con sé ricordi di sospiri e gemiti che io avrei voluto dimenticare: non ero più al mare con lei, illuminati dalla luna, ero solo e nell’oscurità di un posto dove lavoravo per tentare di dimenticare tutti e sfogarmi.  
E da solo mi _sfogai_.

 

Accolsi la mattina un po’ come un naufrago, aprendo le finestre e guardando il sole sorgere sul mare: sapevo a seguito a cosa ero naufragato, ma ancora non sapevo in che tipo di isola fossi capitato per salvarmi.  
«Buongiorno!» mi salutò Elliott, entrando nel locale e andando subito a preparare un caffè. «Dormito bene?» non fu ironico, forse perché sapeva quanto poteva essere inquietante certi momenti dormire lì da soli.  
«Sì, più o meno sì» mi grattai la testa e mi tolsi la felpa con cui avevo dormito. «Vado a darmi una rinfrescata in bagno».  
«Ah, Giò!» mi richiamò, mi voltai. «Solitamente sto da solo al banco la sera, ma guardandoti stavo pensando… ti va se ti insegno qualcosa?» lo vidi afferrare velocemente una bottiglia di birra vuota che c’eravamo dimenticati la notte precedente sul banco: la lanciò dietro di sé, si girò in tempo per urtarla lievemente col gomito e farla rigirare in aria, la riprese e la rilanciò a me. L’afferrai al volo ponderando per un attimo la proposta.  
«Hai delle bottiglie in più da rompere?» domandi di rimando, ironico; lui rise. «Per me va bene» sospirai.  
«Allora stanotte verrò a darti un paio di lezioni».  
Gli lanciai la bottiglia. «Ci conto».  
Prese la bottiglia al volo e mi fece un buffo inchino, io andai in bagno a rinfrescarmi.  
Ricordo distintamente che guardandomi allo specchio ebbi davvero l’impressione che stesse cominciando qualcosa, cosa ancora non lo sapevo.  
O forse ero ancora troppo stressato e confuso per capirlo.

 

 

**Note del capitolo:**  
\- Questa storia ha cambiato titolo tre volte, in corso d’opera, il titolo definitivo lo deve a _Pure Shores_ delle All Saints, qui per ascoltarla, qui testo e traduzione. Questa storia altresì doveva essere una ONESHOT, rendetevi conto. Giunta a 8mila e rotte parole ho capito che non potevo farcela, per buona pace dei miei neuroni.  
\- La scena d’isterismo puro iniziale di Giorgio che distrugge l’appartamento è liberamente ispirata al video di _Since U be gon_ di Kelly Clarkson. Cioè, quando lei piglia la foto di lui con lei e la usa per spaccare il tavolino di vetro è qualcosa di epico, la amo ogni volta che la rivedo.  
\- “Era la mia integrità che mi importava. È così egoistico?” e blablabla è una citazione, se avete capito le origini bene, sennò non ve lo dico ora perché voglio creare suspance ç__ç è legata ad un dettaglio importante (almeno per me, può darsi che per voi lettori sarà una cavolata), voglio dirvelo dopo ç__ç  
\- Quando sono arrivata al punto da dover dare dei nomi ai due ragazzi colleghi di Giorgio, non sapevo che nome dare… Poi scoppiai a ridere al pensiero di chiamarli Mirko e Licia. E lo feci: li ho chiamati così perché l’idea mi faceva ridere XD  
Al prossimo capitolo!


	2. Chapter 2

Per due notti Elliott venne a darmi lezioni con delle bottiglie vuote. I due porcelloni non vennero più a scopare dietro al _Tahiti_ , almeno in quei giorni, probabilmente perché spaventati dal fatto che l’ultima volta c’erano stati dei rumori.  
Io sono il tipo di persona che quando deve imparare a fare qualcosa, se non impara subito s’incazza, _ergo_ non so più quante bottiglie mandai nel Paradiso del Vetro.  
Ogni volta che una bottiglia si rompeva, Elliott rideva – forse anche perché ne approfittavamo della situazione per bere parecchio con una scusa in più e lui era un tipo da sbronza con ridarella – e io m’irritavo di più, gli borbottavo che era un idiota e lui… rideva ancora, manco a dirlo.  
Lavoravo come un mulo, la notte dormivo poco e male perché a terra, per tutto il giorno stavo a contatto con persone che mi chiedevano cento cose diverse contemporaneamente, mangiavo il più delle volte solo verdure crude e frutta – che non apprezzo molto – e vedevo la mia stanza forse neanche per un’ora intera al giorno. Ma non pensavo a null’altro, ero stanco ma mai affamato, avevo spesso sonno ma non così tanto da sentirmi male.  
Stavo rincominciando a vivere.  
Quel giorno stavo preparando in cucina dei vassoi, tutti gli strofinacci erano bagnati e non ne trovavo uno che fosse asciutto. Aprii e chiusi un paio di cassetti non trovando niente, provai a fare lo stesso con l’armadietto vicino alla finestra, ma quella dannata anta – non so perché – si apriva solo sotto il tocco di Elliott, neanche Mirko riusciva ad aprirla. Imprecai fra i denti afferrando la maniglia e scuotendo tutto l’armadio, fu in quel momento che vidi di sottecchi due persone in piedi ad un paio di metri dalla finestra.  
Erano Elliott e un alto ragazzo moro più o meno della mia età, stavano parlando animatamente. La cosa che mi colpii fu che Elliott aveva la netta espressione di uno che stesse mandando a ‘fanculo qualcuno, tant’è che non mi sorpresi quando leggendo il suo labiale scoprii che gli disse un paio di volte “fottiti”. Da parte sua l’altro sembrava non demordere, ribatteva ad ogni argomentazione di Elliott e non gli permetteva di chiudere la discussione.  
La scena non mi piacque.  
Aprii la finestra e mi affacciai con espressione seria.  
«Ehi, tutto ok?» dissi con un tono che stava più o meno a dire “Ehi, tu laggiù, cerchi rogna?”  
Ammetto che mi sentii molto figo nel dirlo.  
Elliott fissò duramente l’altro negli occhi. «No, il mio amico se ne stava andando».  
Il ragazzo ricambiò lo sguardo intensamente. «Tornerò» lo disse a bassa voce, ma anche abbastanza forte da farlo sentire anche a me.  
Elliott sospirò incredibilmente stanco ed entrò in cucina dalla porta sul retro.  
«Lo conosci bene? Cosa voleva?» gli chiesi subito.  
«Sì, lo conosco bene» mi diede le spalle e prese subito dei vassoi pieni, «credo che verrà ancora un altro paio di volte a rompere le palle, è testardo, ma non preoccuparti: non alzerà le mai. Al massimo sarò io a farlo» storse la bocca e con un gomito aprì la porta per tornare carico di antipasti al locale.  
Lo fissai interdetto dalla sua risposta enigmatica: per un attimo avevo avuto paura che si trattasse di qualcuno invischiato con il racket, ma a quanto sembrava non era niente di così “estremo”, per quanto infastidisse abbastanza Elliott. Feci spallucce e tornai di là anch’io: se avesse voluto, me ne avrebbe parlato, esattamente come con la questione del padre di Dave.  
Licia stava pulendo a terra fissando con sguardo assassino ogni cartaccia che incontrava – perché avere un inceneritore in città se c’era già lei? – io afferrai una bacinella e cominciai a sgombrare i tavoli da bicchieri e tazzine sporche, che poi portai al lavabo da Elliott.  
«Stavo pensando» esordì lui con un sorriso furbo sciacquando dei bicchieri, «che se i nostri esercizi continuano così, già la prossima settimana potremmo fare qualche trick davanti ai clienti, la sera».  
Mi appoggiai di spalle al banco e lo fissai alzando le sopracciglia. «Prego? Vuoi che rovesci della vodka addosso alla prima ragazzina fighetta che mi capiterà sotto mano?»  
«Non intendo grandi numeri, solo un paio di passaggi, giusto per far dire in giro che ci passiamo le bottiglie al volo e attirare dei curiosi: nel frattempo che la voce si spargerà, tu sarai pronto».  
Continuai a fissarlo come prima. «Non so perché, ma mi sento come quando in terza elementare la maestra per la recita di Natale mi diede il ruolo di San Giuseppe: io mi sarei accontentato di interpretare un pastore random, piuttosto». Lui rise e chiuse il rubinetto.  
«Un giorno mi dovrai spiegare perché mai sei sempre così scontroso».  
Incrociai le braccia al petto e lo fissai risentito. «Un giorno mi dovrai spiegare come fai a essere ottimista per almeno il 98% della giornata: prima d’incontrarti la giudicavo una cosa umanamente impossibile».  
Poggiò le mani su lavabo e ricambiò il mio sguardo. «Un giorno non solo riuscirò a farti ridere, ma anche a farti _piangere dalla gioia_ » mi sfidò con ironia.  
«Ne dubito fortemente». Sentimmo un _bip_ e ci voltammo nella stessa direzione: vedemmo Licia nascondere prontamente il suo cellulare dietro la schiena.  
«Cosa stavi facendo?» le chiesi sorpreso e confuso: perché nascondere il cellulare, mica gliel’avremmo strappato dalle mani!  
«Niente» rispose con l’espressione di chi in realtà dice “Ah-ah, un sacco di cose”. Alzai gli occhi al cielo.  
«Vai a vedere sul retro se hanno finito di giocare» le ordinò pazientemente Elliott, «fra poco il loro tempo d’affitto scadrà».  
«Ok» sospirò come seccata, da cosa non capivo.  
Scossi la testa iniziando ad asciugare i bicchieri mentre Elliott metteva delle nuove bottigliette d’acqua in frigo.  
Ma non era destino avere pace.  
Sentii degli strani mormorii sulla porta, mi accigliai e alzai lo sguardo: erano un gruppetto di cinque ragazzine in bikini dalle tonalità pastello e pareo coordinato, tutte con le loro ciabatte infradito con gli strass che avrei tanto voluto silurare dall’universo – no, cioè, ditemi: come si può chiamare scarpa o ciabatta una cosa che ha una sola stringa? – e si stavano parlando eccitate e imbarazzate ammiccando in _mia_ direzione.  
Oh no, era Elliott di solito quello che si prendeva l’onore di attirare le ragazzine – gli ronzavano intorno ordinando appositamente gelati dai nomi semplicemente indecenti per il puro gusto di dire certe parole davanti a lui, ostentando un certo imbarazzo fasullo come la loro borsa da mare Blumarine – io non volevo ragazzine intorno. Per carità, non so, rendetemi un cesso, ma non datemi delle ochette alle calcagna.  
Con una certa rassegnazione, a sguardo basso, le ascoltai mentre si dicevano “Dai, vacci tu!”, “No, tu! Parlaci tu!”, “No, io mi vergogno! Vacci tu!”  
Sentii Elliott sghignazzare alle mie spalle, il bastardo. Perché diamine le adolescenti pensano che provarci con un ragazzo più grande fa così fico?  
Mi buttai lo strofinaccio su una spalla e mi schiarii la voce. «Desiderate qualcosa?» chiesi dal banco. Loro mi guardarono con gli occhi che brillavano e rosse in viso – _Dio mio_ – un paio di loro avanzarono verso il banco mordendosi nervosamente un labbro.  
«Volevamo dei gelati».  
“Ok, piglieteveli e smammate” pensai.  
«Prego» feci cenno loro di seguirmi verso i due banchi frigo dove li tenevamo. «Avete già scelto?» aprii lo sportello.  
«Sì» attimo di esitazione. Pausa ad effetto. _Suspance_. Ancora pausa. «Vorremmo _Lussuria Infuocata_ ».  
Restai privo d’espressioni in piedi davanti al frigo aperto, sentii Elliott trattenere una risata abbastanza forte. Mi schiarii di nuovo la voce fissando i gelati invece che loro. «E quanti ne volete?»  
La ragazza si voltò verso le amiche, incerta. «Non so, lo volete anche voi?»  
Una ebbe finalmente l’ardire di rivolgermi la parola. «Non saprei, non ho mai provato _Lussuria Infuocata_ , com’è?»  
Bene, era meglio se non mi avesse mai rivolto la parola.  
Elliott corse in cucina, ma rise così forte che riuscii a sentirlo lo stesso.  
Com’è la Lussuria Infuocata? Ahhh, sapessi…  
«Non ti so dire, purtroppo: non mi piace la fragola» ed era vero.  
«Oh, è il mio frutto preferito!» si dispiacque la ragazza di prima.  
«Eh, lo so» annuii, «ho gusti difficili».  
«Allora io prendo questo» mi disse l’altra ragazza, stringendosi nelle spalle e indicandomi timidamente un cono sulla tabella attaccata al fianco del frigo. In grazia di Dio, le servii tutte e andammo alla cassa.  
Furono fortunate perché avevo già fatto lo scontrino, o avrei aumentato il prezzo quando mentre davo loro il resto mi chiesero «Lavorerai qui per tutta l’estate?»  
Ancora una volta mi schiarii la voce. «Sì».  
Piccole risatine sciocche. «Noi veniamo spesso qui».  
«Eh, anche io. Ci lavoro» feci un sorriso forzato e isterico. Loro risero a comando dietro di me.  
Ah-ah, quand’è che andavano via?  
Il cellulare di una di loro squillò, probabilmente era il segnale che fossero attese da qualche parte.  
«Noi andiamo, ciaoooo!!!»  
«Seh, ciao» mugugnai.  
Quando uscirono dal locale, Elliott tornò dalla cucina e poggiò un braccio sulla mia spalla.  
«Hai fatto colpo, eh?»  
«Preferivo non farlo» mi lamentai.  
«E perché no? Sei bello, sei figo… sei sexy!» ammiccò ironicamente.  
Aggrottai la fronte. «Sexy io? Io sono sexy quanto un tubero!»  
«Non ti sottovalutare!» sorrise dandomi una pacca sulla spalla con eccessiva forza.  
Mi massaggiai la spalla borbottando una frase senza senso, corrucciato. Mi sentii osservato: mi voltai e trovai Licia a fissarmi.  
«Che c’è?» stavo cominciando a preoccuparmi sul serio; lei si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Nulla» e andò via.  
Ma c’era una persona sana in quel posto?  
No.

 

Considerando che avevo passato lì la notte, prima di cena tornai brevemente a casa per farmi una doccia decente.  
Mio padre si lamentava del fatto che non mi sedessi mai a tavola con loro, da quando lavoravo al _Tahiti_ , io nel frattempo una volta tornato al locale m’ingozzavo rosicchiando della verdura cruda fra un ordine e l’altro, o lasciavo che Kelly quasi mi inchiodasse _amorevolmente_ alla sedia per farmi mangiare un petto di pollo perché “Devi mangiare sano, vedrai che non appena il tuo corpo si depurerà mi ringrazierai! Hai bisogno di tanta forza per lavorare tutto il giorno con questo caldo vicino al mare!”, e in effetti stavo dimagrendo, ma ero più tonico: mi costava ammetterlo, ma Kelly aveva ragione.  
Ormai era sera, il locale si stava riempiendo di persone che ordinavano drink; io e Elliott eravamo dietro il banco con dei super alcolici in mano. Sentii del rumore di ghiaccio che sbatteva, mi voltai e vidi Elliott giocare a lanciare i cubetti con le pinze, lasciandoli prontamente cadere nello shaker che teneva con l’altra mano dietro di sé.  
Mi fissò sorridendo.  
Gli feci cenno di no con la testa.  
Lui annuì lentamente.  
Gli feci ancora una volta cenno di no, stavolta facendo anche segno con la mano di darci un taglio.  
Lui sorrise ancora annuendo e afferrò una bottiglia di vodka.  
«Ti serve questa, vero?» ammiccò; sì, mi serviva, ma non… La lanciò facendola girare in aria, io la fissai per quello che mi sembrò un secondo interminabile pensando al disastro che sarebbe successo nell’immediato – una bottiglia di vodka sfracellata al suolo davanti a tutti i clienti non è un’ottima pubblicità – vidi la mia carriera da barman tramontare per sempre, mi chiesi perché diamine Elliott avesse voluto iniziare lanciandomi direttamente una bottiglia e quando finalmente quest’ultima fu davanti a me, io cosa feci? L’afferrai?  
No, prontamente la feci urtare appena in volo contro il gomito sinistro e poi l’afferrai con la mano destra, dietro la schiena.  
Silenzio.  
Cazzo, che colpo di culo! Come diavolo avevo fatto?! E, soprattutto, perché l’avevo fatto pur sapendo che durante gli esercizi avevo sempre fallito?!  
Alzai lo sguardo e vidi i clienti fissarmi sbigottiti, poi l’inaspettato: gli applausi.  
Ok, era stata una figata assurda e mi sentivo una favola; mi voltai verso Elliott e lo vidi sorridermi incoraggiante: avevamo appena iniziato.  
Per il resto della serata ci limitammo a passarci al volo un paio di bottiglie non troppo piene, ma una cosa mi fu ben chiara in quel momento: al di là del conoscerci da poco, al di là del fatto che la sua sicurezza e il suo ottimismo mi irritassero, io e Elliott ci fidavamo l’uno dell’altro a pelle, roba che in qualsiasi momento della mia vita io l’avessi incontrato, io mi sarei ugualmente fidato di lui, come lui si sarebbe fidato di me.  
Per questo lui mi aveva lanciato la bottiglia.  
Per questo io l’avevo presa al volo facendo il trick.  
Per questo nonostante le prossime tre notti toccasse a lui dormire da solo dentro al _Tahiti_ io andai a trovarlo.

 

La prima sera decisi di portargli una pizza, presi anche una doppia porzione di patatine fritte per il puro gusto di mangiare qualcosa di poco sano di nascosto di Kelly. Ci spruzzammo di sopra un po’ di ketchup che avevamo in cucina, mangiammo e poi ci allenammo un po’. Alle tre e mezzo del mattino decidemmo di vederci un film: non so quando, ma mi addormentai. Alle sei e dieci mi svegliai trovando Elliott che dormiva ai miei piedi malamente coperto.  
Non lo svegliai, mi alzai in piedi e uscì a guardare il mare da solo, sedendomi sulla spiaggia deserta: mi sorpresi a pensare che era racchiuso tutto lì quello che stavo avendo di nuovo.  
Per la seconda sera, comprai e nascosi con disinvoltura in cucina una confezione di penne rigate, una bottiglia di sugo, una scatoletta di tonno e delle olive nere. Cucinammo insieme – pasta col sugo di tonno e olive – e non ci allenammo, non provammo nemmeno a guardare un film: ci addormentammo a terra parlando e sparlando dei nostri clienti abituali, mi raccontò un paio di annedoti sulla sua vita da cameriere.  
«In questi ultimi cinque anni hai fatto da papà a Dave» gli dissi, con il tono di chi dice “dovresti essere fiero di te stesso”.  
«Sì, ma ho passato gran parte della mia adolescenza dietro un banco a servire miei coetanei e gente più grande di me che si divertiva. Com’è la vita dall’altra parte del banco?» mi domandò senza volere davvero una risposta e con una certa malinconia, con la faccia per metà contro un cuscino di fortuna fatto di coperte di pile ripiegate.  
Prima di rispondergli pensai per un lungo attimo ai miei amici, alle sbronze e le vomitate dietro gli angoli dei pub, alle ragazze rimorchiate e alle risse evitate; pensai a Pamela e alle nostre vacanze insieme, pensai alle uscite con altre coppie di amici e le corse per arrivare subito a casa per fare l’amore. Pensai a risate, scherzi, pedalò spinti in acqua e grigliate fatte in compagnia, pensai a profumi conosciuti e voci che chiamavano il mio nome.  
Poi un attimo e di tutto questo non c’era stato più niente, nonostante ciò fosse stato fino a poco prima tutta la mia vita.  
«Non ti sei perso niente» gli risposi, «la vita è tutto un ciclo, le cose vanno e vengono, i rapporti non sono eterni, mutano, neanche le amicizie sono per sempre: o si evolvono o si rompono».  
«Molte tue amicizia invece di evolversi si sono rotte?»  
«Sì».  
«Mi dispiace».  
Non mi chiese niente, come io non gli chiedevo mai niente; lui aspettò che io volessi parlargliene come io aspettavo sempre i suoi tempi.  
Purtroppo, però, mi pentii amaramente di non avergli parlato quella sera, mi pentii sul serio di non avergli detto _perché_ avevo perso i miei amici.

 

Accadde un pomeriggio in cui c’era relativamente calma al _Tahiti_ : era metà settimana e un paio di giorni prima c’era stato vento – al mare è fastidioso anche quando ce n’è solo un po’, la sabbia non perdona – tanto che probabilmente molti bagnanti si erano arresi e avevano deciso che per quel giorno sarebbero rimasti a casa. Quel giorno però il tempo era bellissimo, il vento era un ricordo lontano e la superficie del mare era assolutamente piatta.  
Io, Elliott e Mirko avevamo deciso di farci un bagno a turno, per non lasciare il locale da solo, e per primo avevamo fatto andare Mirko – che tra non molto avrebbe finito il suo turno.  
Mirko andò via, Elliott andò a buttarsi in acqua, io restai solo al banco. Entrò una coppia, due tipi tranquillissimi, non erano neanche appiccicosi, però lui sapeva i suoi gusti preferiti di gelato e la “viziava” in modo affettuoso quando lei fingeva di fare i capricci.  
Non fecero assolutamente nulla di male, giuro, furono educatissimi, ma il loro quadretto m’indispose perché andò a sottolineare le cose che adesso mi mancavano, le cose che a distanza di tempo mi chiedevo se fossero state tutte delle bugie di Pam. Io mi rividi nel lui della coppia e il sangue mi salì alla testa.  
Elliott rientrò già quasi asciutto mentre loro stavano andando via, notò immediatamente che ero diventato rigido e vagamente incazzato verso qualcosa di apparentemente indefinito.  
«È successo qualcosa?» mi domandò accigliandosi.  
«No, tutto ok» non volevo dirglielo perché mi sembrava uno sfogo stupido e da isterici, m’infastidiva anche il fatto che il pensiero di Pam fosse tornato non richiesto proprio adesso che cominciavo ad esser più disteso e a star meglio.  
Lui sorrise furbo per smorzare l’atmosfera, prese un salatino da una ciotola e mi parlò a bocca piena. «In effetti mi chiedo proprio perché mai ti ho fatto questa domanda: si vede proprio che stai bene!» mi prese in giro.  
Sbuffai un sorriso e buttai altri bicchieri sporchi nel lavabo per lavarli. «Mentre non c’eri è venuta una coppia… lui era tutto premuroso e gentile…» confessai, «mi ha ricordato me con la mia ex, solo che con lei non è finita bene: è successo un grosso casino per via di una cosa che mi ha confessato e ancora adesso sono molto confuso riguardo a ciò che sento per lei».  
«L’ami ancora?»  
«No, anche volendo non ci riuscirei ad amarla come prima» scossi la testa, «mi ha molto ferito. Ma mi manca ciò che eravamo perché siamo stati insieme per due anni, non che io non sappia stare da solo, ma le abitudini che hai quando sei single sono diverse da quelle che hai invece quando stai con qualcuno, soprattutto se stavi per andarci a vivere insieme…» chiusi il rubinetto con un gesto secco, gli avevo parlato tenendo gli occhi bassi.  
«Mi dispiace, qualsiasi cosa sia successa mi dispiace» mormorò in un soffio.  
Sorrisi amaramente, continuando a fissare distrattamente i bicchieri ancora da asciugare. «Certe volte la vita di coppia mi sembra lontana anni luce da me, in altri momenti invece è un ricordo talmente vivido che ripensando a quanto ho sofferto mi fa paura: vorrei non ripetere l’esperienza. Vorrei…» “non innamorarmi di nuovo così perdutamente” pensai, ma non lo dissi, sospirai. «Piuttosto che avere a che fare ancora con le donne preferirei essere gay. No anzi» e il mio tono si fece sarcastico e piccato, «meglio una vita spensierata di solo sesso, i gay mi stanno sulle palle».  
Non aspettavo una replica immediata, ma il suo cambiamento d’umore lo sentii intorno a me come un cambiamento climatico, come se si fosse finalmente alzato il vento, quel giorno. Stavo per alzare gli occhi verso di lui, per controllare se non fosse solo una mia impressione, quando mi arrivò la sua affermazione.  
«Sono gay».  
Boccheggiai, provai ad abbozzare un sorriso e lo guardai in faccia. «Stai scherzando, vero?»  
No, non scherzava.  
Era ferito e confuso e si vedeva davvero tanto.  
Aveva preso un altro salatino, lo ributtò nella ciotola a sguardo basso. «Vado a controllare se c’è della birra in frigo per stasera» troncò la conversazione senza aggiungere altro, mi voltò le spalle e andò via.  
Io avrei dovuto chiamarlo per nome, raggiungerlo e dirgli “Ehi, aspetta! Non è _esattamente_ così, non volevo dire questo!”, ma nella mia testa tanti piccoli tasselli andarono ad unirsi: il modo fermo con cui rifiutava qualsiasi avances delle clienti – fossero state anche da parte di una ragazza oggettivamente bella – certi suoi piccoli atteggiamenti e inclinazioni di quelle che uno le osserva e pensa “Vabbé, ma mica è detto, è solo frutto della suggestione di uno stereotipo” e invece sì… e per finire la discussione con quel ragazzo. Dio mio, a ripensarci… per come stavano discutendo…  
 _Cazzo, doveva essere un suo ex_.  
Perché diavolo dovevo far parte di quella categoria di uomini che danno per scontato che tutti sono etero?!  
Realizzare ciò fu un pugno allo stomaco, non perché davvero non sopportavo i gay, cioè in quel periodo della mia vita mi stavano un po’ sulle palle, non lo nego, ma lui era _lui_ , gay o meno, e io… io non avrei voluto ferirlo.  
Fissai il lavandino sconvolto ripensando alla scena: avevo detto solo gay, vero? Niente frocio, finocchio o ricchione, VERO? Ci ripensai cinquantamila volte fino a quando non fui assolutamente sicuro di non aver usato parole poco carine.  
Io non volevo né ferirlo né insultarlo, lo giurai a me stesso più volte, ma il danno ormai era fatto e al momento ero talmente scosso dall’idea di aver perso di nuovo un amico, che non riuscivo a trovare un rimedio facile.

 

Per il resto del pomeriggio e della serata io e Elliott ci parlammo in modo formale, se non dovevamo lavorare ci evitavamo. Un paio di volte, dopo aver sentito l’ordine di un drink che stava preparando, gli lanciai un paio di bottiglie – stavano a dire all’incirca _ti giuro, non ce l’ho con te, credimi_ – lui le prese al volo, ma il messaggio sottinteso non gli arrivò, o forse credette che lo stavo facendo solo per lavoro.  
Lui non mi passò neanche una bottiglia, e la sera al _Tahiti_ dormii da solo.  
I porcelloni vennero a farmi compagnia, dopo così tanto tempo e proprio in quel momento, io mi premetti il cuscino sulle orecchie imprecando a mezza bocca. Poi, quando se ne andarono, stanco di pensare troppo a cosa fare con Elliott, frustrato dall’aver perso un nuovo punto d’appoggio e confuso dall’istinto di licenziarmi per saltare a piè pari quella situazione invece che affrontarla, usai un metodo universale per farmi passare il mal di testa e svuotarmi.  
L’orgasmo non fece il suo dovere, mi sentii troppo vuoto, ma almeno poco dopo presi sonno.

 

La mattina dopo alle sei e mezzo, quando lui venne per cominciare ad aprire, ci salutammo in modo freddo.  
Ci parlammo a monosillabi e Mirko mi domandò preoccupato cosa fosse successo. Non avevo nessun altro con cui parlarne e sentivo la necessità di analizzare la cosa con qualcuno, così nel tardo pomeriggio glielo dissi, sicuro che lui sapesse dell’omosessualità di Elliott.  
Sputai il rospo. «Non sapevo che lui fosse gay e gli ho detto che i gay mi stanno sulle palle».  
Lui mi fissò accigliato. «Come facevi a non saperlo?»  
«Ero l’unico cretino in tutto l’universo a non saperlo?» m’irritai.  
«No, non è questo» scosse la testa restando accigliato, «ma… non so, credevo che l’avessi capito da solo».  
«E come? Con i segnali fumo?»  
«No, da-da-da… da _altro_ » gesticolò e balbettò. Mi passai le mani sul volto.  
«Senti, lasciamo stare. Piuttosto, hai qualche consiglio da darmi? Non era mia intenzione offenderlo, vorrei riparare al fattaccio».  
«Beh, vai da lui e diglielo» annuì con sicurezza.  
Lo guardai alzando le sopracciglia. «Eh?»  
«Vai da lui» ripeté, «vi mettete in un angolo da soli e gli dici che non era tua intenzione offenderlo».  
«Guarda che non è così facile» obiettai.  
«Perché no?»  
“Perché sono un uomo orgoglioso e non so dove metterci le mani in queste situazioni di merda!!!” urlai nella mia testa.  
«Perché non lo è! Non è così facile, ok?» ripetei cocciutamente chiudendomi a riccio; Mirko mi fissò sporgendo un labbro e poi tornammo a lavoro.  
Io non dovevo soltanto delle scuse a Elliott, gli dovevo anche delle spiegazioni e non sapevo se mi andava o meno di raccontare tutto da capo per la milionesima volta. _Sai, è successo, questo, questo e quest’altro, per questo ho reagito così_.  
No, non era facile.  
Una volta rientrati al _Tahiti_ , però, ci imbattemmo in Filippo: Elliott aveva ragione, era tornato di nuovo.  
Dave era in braccio a Kelly, seduta ad un tavolo: sussurrò qualcosa all’orecchio al piccolo, che scese dalle sue gambe e venne verso di me tendendomi una mano. Compresi al volo, io e Kelly ci scambiammo un’occhiata d’assenso e portai Dave sulla spiaggia.  
Ci sedemmo in riva al mare.  
«Non ne trovo più» mi disse il bambino corrucciato, tastando la sabbia intorno a sé.  
«Che cosa?» mi sorpresi.  
«Conchiglie a cono, le ex casette dei granchietti».  
«Ah. Se vuoi posso provare a cercarne qualcuna ogni tanto mentre lavoro, magari in due ne troveremo qualcun’altra».  
«Davvero?» mi fissò con i suoi occhioni da cucciolo; sorrisi.  
«Sì, davvero» gli scompigliai i capelli, che col sole si stavano visibilmente schiarendo.  
«Grazie! Io…» sembrò indeciso, «volevo chiederti una cosa» si sporse verso me.  
«Dimmi» assentii incuriosito e un po’ preoccupato dal fatto che mi facesse domande come “Perché le persone vanno in cielo? Cosa c’è li di bello? E come nascono i bambini?”  
«Per la mia Cresima vorresti essere il mio padrino?»  
Questa non me l’aspettavo.  
Mi accigliai e sorrisi nervosamente. «Cosa? Non pensi che sia troppo presto per scegliermi?»  
«Mi sei simpatico» fu la replica, schietta e ingenua.  
«Beh, anche tu mi sei simpatico, ma può darsi che negli anni a venire conoscerai qualcuno che ti sarà più simpatico di me!»  
«Io voglio che sia tu» insisté con veemenza.  
Inspirai a fondo. «Ok. Ma dimmi, come ti è venuta quest’idea?»  
«Licia mi ha detto che visto che Elliott è il mio padrino di Battesimo, tu potevi essere quello della Cresima» lo disse come se fosse un’ovvietà.  
Mentalmente, da qualche parte dentro di me, urlai il nome di Licia.  
“LICIA, CHE CAZZO DICI?!”  
Sorrisi mio malgrado e gli diedi un paio di pacche sulle spallucce. «Comunque, se da grande ci ripenserai, non mi offenderò!»  
«Non ci ripenserò» scrollò la testa con convinzione.  
Sospirai stancamente e gli scompigliai di nuovo i capelli giusto per stuzzicarlo e iniziare così una lotta scherzosa. Ero consapevole che suo padre da qualche parte ci stesse osservando, ma pensando all’insofferenza di Elliott nei suoi confronti non me ne preoccupai.  
Quando Kelly ci richiamò, io afferrai Dave e me lo caricai in spalla sotto le sue risate e proteste; sulla soglia della porta Elliott sorrise a suo nipote e lo prese con sé, iniziando a lottare a sua volta con lui. Li fissai sorridendo intenerito e poco dopo sentii uno strano _bip_. Mi voltai sorpreso e trovai Licia, ancora una volta col cellulare in mano, e ancora una volta lo nascose subito.  
«Giusto te cercavo» la fissai duramente a braccia incrociate sul petto.  
«Che c’è?» ostentò indifferenza. «Il mio turno è appena iniziato».  
«Lo so. Vieni un attimo fuori che dobbiamo parlare» e mi seguì verso i tavoli all’entrata.  
«Che c’è?» ripeté.  
«Si può sapere perché hai detto a Dave che visto che Elliott è il suo padrino di Battesimo io avrei potuto fare quello della Cresima?!» ero sconcertato; lei alzò le spalle, tranquilla.  
«Mi sembra una cosa carina, no? E poi gli sei simpatico, sei uno dei pochi uomini a cui si avvicina spontaneamente».  
«Lo so, me l’ha detto e mi fa piacere, ma ci conosciamo da poco e non è giusto influenzare così un bambino! Non mettergli strane idee in testa! Che è ‘sta storia?»  
Sbuffò seccata, ma più che altro sembrò un toro inferocito che carica contro un torero. «Tutti pensano che siete carini insieme, non vedo perché non possa pensarlo anche Dave!»  
«Tutti pensano _cosa_? Cosa diavolo stai dicendo?!» non capivo, giuro che non capivo e meno capivo più mi arrabbiavo.  
«Hai presente le ragazze che ronzano sempre intorno a Elliott e a te? Beh, voi piacete a loro, ma non solo singolarmente: piacete anche _insieme_ ».  
«CHE COSA?!»  
«Sì, pensano che sareste una bella coppia, vi vedono bene insieme. Alcune pensano che state _già_ insieme».  
Ero basito, sbalordito, sconvolto.  
Ero… ero allucinato, senza parole.  
«Io e Elliott non stiamo insieme, fino a ieri non sapevo nemmeno che fosse gay!» quasi ringhiai.  
«A loro non è che importa molto: sperano che prima o poi il vostro amore trionfi. Anzi, oggi si chiedevano come mai siete così freddi l’un l’altro…»  
Le puntai un dito contro. «Tu-tu-tu-tu» balbettai, «tu mi stai dicendo che sai tutto ciò perché passi loro informazioni su di me e Elliott?! Tu _alimenti_ queste loro fantasie e questi pettegolezzi?!»  
«Siete una fonte incredibile di guadagno, sai? Vendo vostre foto insieme a due euro e cinquanta ciascuna!»  
«COSA CAZZO FAI?!»  
«Guarda, te le invio» prese il cellulare e digitò velocemente sulla tastiera, «per te sono gratis!»  
Il cellulare mi vibrò in tasca, lo presi per vedere subito che razza di foto avesse scattato; erano quattro MMS.  
In una Elliott era poggiato con la mani al lavello, io ero accanto a lui poggiato di spalle al banco, ci guardavamo in faccia e sorridevamo: me la ricordavo bene quella, l’aveva scattata di sicuro la prima volta che avevo sentito uno strano _bip_ e voltandomi avevo trovato lei col cellulare in mano. In tutte le foto io e Elliott eravamo insieme in dei momenti di complicità, c’era anche quella scattata poco prima – me e Elliott con Dave in braccio – e per finire una in cui eravamo insieme, ma distaccati, non ci guardavamo nemmeno: io al lavello e lui dall’altra parte del banco, entrambi a sguardo basso.  
«L’ultima è di stamattina» m’informò con tono pragmatico, «un vero capolavoro: sprizza dramma e ansia da tutte le parti, le ragazze hanno paura che voi abbiate litigato per gelosia, stanno cercando la probabile tipa che ha osato mettersi in mezzo».  
Mi passai la mano sul volto. «Licia, si tratta della mia persona, vorresti smetterla di mettere queste voci in giro?!»  
«Guarda che sono state loro ad avvicinarsi a me e a cominciare a farmi domande su domande su di voi, poi mi hanno chiesto se potevo scattare delle foto col cellulare, io ho detto di sì ma solo dietro pagamento. Tutto qui. Stanno facendo tutto loro».  
«Ma tu ne approfitti!»  
«Oh! Venti euro al giorno circa inviando MMS, che l’altro ho gratis grazie ad una promozione, buttali via!»  
«Potresti fare la tirchia con qualcos’altro che non sia la mia sessualità e la mia vita sentimentale? Te ne sarei estremamente grato!»  
«Insomma!» si seccò. «La ragazze ti vanno dietro lo stesso, anzi più di prima, Elliott non è di certo un cattivo ragazzo… non capisco proprio perché ti dia fastidio! Sono solo fantasie!»  
«Su di me!» mi puntai un dito contro il petto. «Sono fantasie su di me!»  
«Non puoi avere il controllo sulle fantasie altrui» e stizzita incrociò le braccia al petto e andò via, lasciandomi lì più sconvolto di prima.  
Perché diamine non doveva esserci uno sano di mente in quel fottuto lido?!

 

Quando Elliott mi aveva raccontato del padre di Dave era venuto da me con una pizza, pensai di fare lo stesso.  
Quella sera toccava a lui dormire al _Tahiti_ , quindi presi una torcia, pizza e patatine e andai da lui.  
Arrivato sulla porta, feci il nostro segnale – accesi ad intermittenza la torcia un paio di volte dietro una delle finestra – e fortunatamente lui venne ad aprirmi. Se non l’avesse fatto forse l’avrei chiamato al cellulare, e se non mi avesse risposto, in preda alle più nefaste ipotesi, avrei chiamato i Pompieri e la Polizia pensando o che stesse male, o che fossero venuti i ladri e l’avessero steso.  
«Ciao. Ho portato una pizza» esordii entrando.  
«Ciao» ricambiò a sguardo basso, chiudendo la porta, «non credevo che saresti venuto» il suo tono era stato triste, non arrabbiato.  
«Noi due dobbiamo parlare» posai la pizza e la vaschetta di patatine sul banco e mi sedetti su uno sgabello, «vorrei potermi spiegare meglio».  
Sorrise amaro. «Ti sei già spiegato abbastanza bene».  
Misi le mani avanti. «No, Elliott, per favore: non cominciamo così. Davvero, ti devo delle spiegazioni alla mia reazione» lo guardai negli occhi fino a quando non lo vidi sedersi sullo sgabello accanto a me.  
«Allora?» mi chiese a bassa voce passandosi stancamente una mano sul volto.  
«Hai presente la mia famosa ex? Quella con cui ho rotto dopo due anni e con cui stavo per andare a vivere insieme?»  
«Sì».  
«Mi ha lasciato lei, perché da tre mesi stava con un’altra donna».  
Finalmente alzò gli occhi su di me: aveva la stessa faccia sorpresa e basita di tutti gli altri a cui l’avevo detto.  
«Cioè» continuai, «con questo non voglio dire che allora ho perfettamente ragione ad avercela con tutti i gay del mondo e che tu mi stai sulle palle a priori adesso che so che sei gay, ma…» sospirai, «non posso negare di essere momentaneamente arrabbiato con _voi_ e… è stata una storia che mi ha fatto molto male, ma ti chiedo scusa per l’espressione infelice, davvero: non era mia intenzione discriminarti, ho sbagliato ad esprimermi così» conclusi a testa bassa.  
Non mi disse se accettò le mie scuse o meno, si limitò a fissare in basso, nello stesso punto che fissavo io.  
«Ma quando ti sei messo con lei sapevi che era bisessuale?» domandò piuttosto.  
Sorrisi tristemente. «Non è bisessuale, è _lesbica_ , o almeno così dice. Non ne sapevo niente, non me ne ha mai parlato, perché quando era ragazzina ha detto a sua madre che pensava di essere lesbica e lei l’ha mandata da uno pseudo strizzacervelli specializzato nel “guarire” gli omosessuali. Mi ha detto che lei ci ha provato sul serio a stare con me, ma… non c’è riuscita» strinsi le labbra, «e tutta la pressione e la paura che aveva provato in questi anni hanno trovato sfogo soltanto quando ha conosciuto quest’altra donna. Per due anni mi ha mentito, per tre mesi l’ho condivisa con un’altra persona senza sapere nulla».  
«È stato in seguito a questo che hai perso anche i tuoi amici?» intuì.  
«Sì» annuii, «si sono schierati dalla sua parte. Hanno detto che era confusa, che stava male, che non riusciva a trovare se stessa e che siccome mi voleva troppo bene non riusciva a dirmi la verità per paura di ferirmi» sorrisi sarcastico. «Hanno detto che io dovevo capirla – visto tutto il casino che aveva passato con sua madre e la psicoterapia a cui era stata sottoposta – che se davvero le volevo bene dovevo almeno provare a comprendere cosa stesse passando. Tu mi conosci, sai come sono, ho reagito molto male. Da parte mia, lo ammetto, sono stato troppo aggressivo, ma davvero non riesco a capirla, non riesco a capire perché per due anni ha provato ad essere etero sulla mia pelle, non capisco perché è dovuta arrivare quasi a convivere con me per capire la sua natura – Dio mio, le avevo comprato un anello di fidanzamento! L’ho ancora nascosto nel cassetto – non capisco perché non mi abbia lasciato _prima_ di tradirmi con un’altra… Non capisco tante cose, perché lei per me era importante, era il mio futuro e… un attimo dopo non c’era più nulla».  
«Quando sei arrivato qui al _Tahiti_ non eri in te…» commentò in soffio.  
«Ero diventato uno psicopatico» risi isterico di me stesso coprendomi il volto con le mani. «L’altra donna, si chiama Helena, _Hhhhh_ elena con la H».  
«Anche lei è italo-americana?»  
«No, è solo un’italiana con dei genitori molto idioti» lui rise scuotendo la testa. «Comunque, dopo il fatto restava ancora l’appartamento: l’avevamo preso insieme, era già arredato, avevo… avevo spesso quasi tutto quello che avevo per quel paio di fottute stanze e… avevo chiesto anche un finanziamento per un paio di cose. Era il mio futuro, non ci avevo pensato un attimo prima di investirci sopra. Lei come me aveva lasciato l’appartamento dove stava prima, in vista della nostra convivenza, e dopo che ci siamo lasciati io sono tornato dei miei, lei è andata nel nostro appartamento – ha detto i suoi che è lesbica davvero e non l’hanno presa bene. Solo che ho saputo che c’era andata con Helena» lo sentii mormorare fra i denti un “cazzo”, non so se per l’ultima mossa di Pamela o se in previsione della mia reazione. «I nostri amici mi dissero che Helena viveva con lei per sollevarla, perché era a pezzi per il modo in cui c’eravamo lasciati e per i suoi genitori e… io non ci ho visto più, Elliott, non ci ho visto più: _quella_ donna, in quella che era ancora la _mia_ casa con la donna che _avevo amato_ NO. L’appartamento era ancora legalmente mio, avevo pure ancora le chiavi di casa, e metà dell’arredamento era stato pagato di tasca mia. Le dissi a voce che poteva tenere l’appartamento, poi, ancora da proprietario e con le chiavi in mano, sono entrato mentre loro due non c’erano e ho sfasciato tutto».  
«Che cosa hai fatto?» si portò una mano alla fronte ridendo.  
«Io-io-io ho» incespicai, «le ho distrutto il nostro appartamento. Ho otturato il water con i Tampax, sporcato e pestato tutta la biancheria, bucato il materasso… robe così…» mi strinsi nelle spalle imbarazzato al ricordo; lui stava ridendo incredulo.  
«Hai otturato il cesso con i _Tampax_?»  
«E le ho anche pestato le piantine grasse…»  
« _Pestato_? Pestato le piantine grasse? Dio mio!» rise ancora.  
«Ero fuori di me» provai a giustificarmi, «le lasciai in bella vista l’orologio che mi aveva regalato per farle capire che ero stato io a fare quel casino e… Se proprio voleva tenersi una donna, che si prendesse pure una reazione così tipica da donne isteriche come lo sfascio della casa» borbottai.  
Quando le sue risate si calmarono mi guardò negli occhi poggiando le mani sulle ginocchia, si fece serio. «Quando sei arrivato qui al _Tahiti_ non eri in te…» ripeté. «Come stai, adesso?»  
«Non mi sposerò fra qualche anno, ho scoperto che tutto ciò che ho dato è stato vano e mi sono sentito assolutamente vuoto; ho perso la donna che amavo – o forse l’idea che avevo di lei – ho un paio di corna, i miei amici si sono schierati dalla sua parte e li ho persi, ho perso anche i soldi che avevo messo da parte e con quel poco che mi era rimasto ho pagato i danni dopo averle devastato la casa; tornare a vivere con i miei perché ho fallito è umiliante ed esasperante, ma… sto cominciando a star meglio. Grazie» annuì a testa china.  
Mi diede un’affettuosa pacca sulla spalla, sorridendo. «Se ti può far star meglio… hai presente il ragazzo dell’altro giorno? Quello con cui stavo discutendo?»  
Alzai lo sguardo verso di lui. «È un tuo ex?» intuii.  
«Già. È un bisessuale, mi ha lasciato per un donna, ma ora vorrebbe tornare con me» sospirò e si girò verso il banco per aprire la scatola della pizza. «Io e te mai più con persone dalla sessualità incerta, ok?» fece ironico.  
«Ok» assentii abbozzando un sorriso a testa china.  
«Vai a prendere un paio di birre in frigo e il ketchup» mi chiese cominciando a dividere gli spicchi di pizza in due parti.  
Mi alzai dal tavolo e feci quanto detto.  
Fu come respirare di nuovo aria fresca. Non l’avevo perso.

 

Quando mi svegliai, come sempre guardai l’alba lasciando Elliott dormire, appoggiandomi di spalle allo stipite della porta. Fissando il movimento pigro delle onde e perdendomi nel rumore della risacca, compresi che finalmente mi ero rassegnato: per quanto male facesse, quella parte della mia vita era finita e anche volendo non sarei più tornato sui miei passi. In quel posto erano tutti pazzi, dei clienti mi trattavano come se tutto fosse loro dovuto, altri mi chiedevano scusa perfino se ero io a sbagliare, c’erano ragazzine folli e ragazzine che mi spiavano sognanti facendomi imprecare, c’era la goffaggine di Mirko e le assurdità di Licia, c’era la tenerezza di Kelly e Dave e… e c’era Elliott… c’era abbastanza da spingermi a restare a lungo, o almeno un altro po’.  
Già, c’era Elliott, e pensando a lui la mia mente si svuotò; non articolai un solo pensiero, solo mi voltai a guardarlo dormire. Nient’altro.

 

Passavamo le notti ad allenarci e – più che altro – a divertirci dentro al _Tahiti_. Più volte accarezzai il pensiero di dire a Mirko e Licia di fermarsi a dormire con noi, magari avremmo fatto una spaghettata di mezzanotte, anzi, delle due di notte, e poi avremmo visto un film, ma poi… avevo cambiato idea, perché il fatto che io e Elliott passassimo le notti così era cominciata a diventare una cosa _nostra_ e ne ero geloso.  
Quel giorno sbadigliavo ogni minuto, luglio stava finendo, il caldo si faceva sempre più forte e quindi aumentavano anche i clienti. Noi, invece di dormire, cazzeggiavamo.  
Elliott mi trovò in cucina che mi stiracchiavo, avevo fatto pigramente delle tartine seduto ad una sedia – e me n’ero pure mangiate la metà.  
«Vado al supermercato a comprare della roba» mi disse, poi mi fissò meglio. «Kelly resta qui, vieni con me, che dormi in piedi e qui non mi sembri molto utile» mi prese in giro; in risposta gli lanciai addosso il tappo del barattolo di maionese vuoto, brontolando qualcosa d’incomprensibile, lui rise – come al solito.  
Lo seguii di buon grado, comunque, e una volta arrivati al centro mi chiese se potevamo fare una piccola deviazione e passare prima un attimo da casa sua a prendere una maglia di riserva; gli risposi di sì.  
«Sali?» mi domandò quando ci fermammo davanti al palazzo. Perché no?  
Elliott viveva in un appartamento più piccolo di quello in cui avrei dovuto andare a vivere con Pam, era arredato con colori caldi – l’arancione e il rosso erano prevalenti, perfino nei dettagli futili, fu allora che mi resi conto che dovevano essere i suoi colori preferiti, visto che aveva un sacco di maglie di quei colori – c’erano un sacco di torri porta CD e DVD piene.  
«Torno subito» mi disse, prendendo una maglia pulita dall’armadio e andando in bagno a darsi una rinfrescata. Mi guardai intorno con le mani in tasca, un quadro attirò la mia attenzione: non era un disegno era… era una lettera stampata. Istintivamente, andai a guardare il fondo per leggere la firma: Valerie, da _V for Vendetta_ di Alan Moore e David Lloyd.  
Restai interdetto dalla sua scelta di incorniciare quel pezzo, ma una volta avevo letto la _graphic novel_ in questione, ricordavo che la trama in sé mi era sembrava un po’ troppo estrema in alcuni punti – probabilmente perché in genere non mi piace il genere distopico e il disfattismo – ma la lettera di Valerie mi era rimasta impressa e ogni tanto andavo a rileggermela anche cercandola con Google, invece che riprendere la _graphic novel_ in mano. C’era una delle righe che ogni volta a rileggerla mi provocava un dolore sordo al petto, quel tipo di dolore che percepisci quando leggendo o vedendo qualcosa senti che va a toccare una corda del tuo cuore e aziona ingranaggi che riportano a galla vecchie ferite e paure presenti che non sai definire bene. Apparentemente nulla poteva collegare quella frase ad una mia vecchia ferita e ad una mia paura presente, eppure quel dolore nasceva sempre, e nacque anche quella volta.  
“Strano che la mia vita debba finire in un posto terribile come questo, ma per tre anni ho avuto le rose e non ho chiesto scusa a nessuno”.  
Elliott quella frase l’aveva sottolineata.  
Arrivò alle mie spalle quando gli occhi mi stavano diventando lucidi.  
«Ti piace _V for Vendetta_?» mi domandò, notando che stavo fissando la lettera di Valerie.  
«Abbastanza» commentai, tirando su col naso.  
«Anche a me» assentì. «Andiamo a fare la spesa?» forse aveva notato qualche traccia della mia commozione e stava di proposito sviando il discorso, consapevole del fatto che io non ne avrei voluto parlarne.  
«Ok».  
Nonostante tutti i disastri e i casini e la situazione di sbaragliamento in cui versavo ora, di ogni minima felicità che avevo avuto e che avevo, io non dovevo chiedere scusa a nessuno.  
Io non chiesi mai scusa a nessuno per quanto fui e sono felice.

 

La sera Elliott m’impose di dormire, io risposi sbadigliando che potevo farcela a stare sveglio per esercitarmi un po’, ma lui replicò buttandomi una coperta addosso.  
«Dave non fa i capricci, non farli nemmeno tu» mi prese in giro; io mi sdraiai sul materasso dandogli dell’idiota sbadigliando.  
Una volta spente le torce, lui si stese sul materasso con la testa ai miei piedi e fummo pronti per dormire. E poi sentimmo dei passi sulla sabbia e… un _uhmmm_ che diventò un _ahhhhh_ che poi diventò un _oddio sììììììììììììì_. Bene, erano tornati i porcelloni.  
Mi passai la mano sulla faccia. «E che cazzo…» brontolai, ma Elliott si stava mordendo una manica della felpa per non ridere.  
Lui che la chiamava porca non si poteva sentire. Vidi Elliott cominciare a commentare la cosa con ampi ed eloquenti gesti delle mani, mi veniva da scoppiare a ridere a guardarlo e l’ammonì con un calcio – non dovevano sentirci. Lui non smise e quando cominciarono a darci dentro di colpi secchi contro la parete, lui cominciò a scandire il ritmo come se fosse un direttore d’orchestra; gli sibilai sottovoce di smetterla, ma lui rise a sua volta e contagiato risi di più anch’io, calciandolo di nuovo e provando in tutti i modi ad attutire la risata contro le coperte. Anche Elliott mi sferrò un calcio, io lo ricambiai e iniziammo a lottare come due deficienti, sempre continuando a trattenere le risate; peccato che fossimo così in preda alla ridarella che per sbagliò lui mi rifilò un calcio in bocca. Mugolai di dolore mentre i porcelloni urlavano di piacere, Elliott si alzò per vedere cosa mi fossi fatto, solo che la situazione era deleteria e il fatto che mi fossi fatto male lo fece ridere di più; gli sibilai «Che cazzo ci ridi?» ma vederlo contorcersi per trattenere le risate fece ridere anche me. E non avevamo bevuto, eh?  
Quando finalmente raggiunsero l’orgasmo e andarono via, noi fummo finalmente liberi di scoppiare a ridere. Cavolo, non ridevo più così insieme a qualcuno da chissà quanto tempo, e non me ne vergognai neanche un po’ del fatto che fosse stato per una cosa stupidissima.  
Una volta ripreso fiato, Elliott accese una torcia. «Fammi vedere che ti sei fatto» mi fece cenno di avvicinarmi a lui.  
«Non sento sangue in bocca» commentai, mentre mi esaminava con una mano sotto il mento; pensai scioccamente che se in quel momento ci fosse stata Licia, sarebbe stata felice di quel frangente: avrebbe venduto la foto scattata come minimo a cinque euro.  
«No, non ti ho spaccato un labbro» sospirò allontanando la torcia. «Scusa» rise ancora.  
«Sei un danno» lo presi in giro. «La prossima volta mi affaccio dalla finestra e tiro loro addosso una secchiata d’acqua fredda, così non hai più come ridere e tirarmi calci!»  
«Hai iniziato tu!» protestò ridendo.  
«Tu hai iniziato facendo gesti!» Invece di ribattere qualcosa, mi sbatté la coperta usata come cuscino in faccia. «Non fare la _ragazzina_!» lo rimproverai bonariamente. «Non ti si addice!» ma lui continuò sullo stesso tono.  
«Con te non ci parlo più!» si atteggiò a ragazzina offesa e si sdraiò di nuovo tirandosi su le coperte.  
«Ok, ‘notte» risi, rifilandogli un ultimo calcio e sdraiandomi anch’io.  
La pace durò pochi secondi: piombò addosso a me all’improvviso deciso a pestarmi _amorevolmente_.  
«Ahia! Elliott!» ma non servì a molto, mi aveva bloccato sotto di lui, reagì provando a picchiarlo e scollarmelo di dosso.  
Ridemmo e provammo a ribaltarci l’un l’altro, dentro di me sentii benissimo da che parte stessimo andando, capii benissimo quante scuse stessimo usando per arrivarci, ma fu anche per questo che non scappai quando sentii tutto il peso del suo corpo che aderiva al mio. Un solo attimo ed eravamo fermi col fiatone a guardarci negli occhi, lui che si reggeva con le mani contro il pavimento e le mie di mani sulle sue spalle.  
Io non sapevo se mi sarebbe piaciuto.  
Io sapevo che volevo farlo.  
Lo vidi deglutire. «Magari» mormorò, «per vedere com’è… una sorta di vendetta: lei con una donna, tu con uomo, giusto?»  
«Giusto» mormorai, mentre la sua bocca si avvicinava alla mia e la mia mano andava sulla sua nuca.  
Ad occhi chiusi, sentii il primo scoccare languido e incerto delle nostre labbra. _Sì, non era male, si poteva fare_.  
Poi la sua lingua sulle mie labbra. _Uhm, sì, non mi stava dispiacendo_.  
Poi il suo sapore. _Si vedeva e si sentiva che non era una donna_.  
Poi il suo impeto. _Cazzo, se baciava bene!_  
Lasciai andare ogni esitazione e mi abbandonai liberamente a quel bacio, rendendomi conto che mi piaceva sul serio, _mi piaceva baciare lui_. E glielo dissi, glielo mormorai quasi stupito sulle sue labbra, mentre riprendevamo fiato.  
«Mi sta piacendo».  
Mi fece un sorriso carico di un tipo di malizia che ancora non gli avevo visto mostrare. «Non è un peccato».  
No, non era un peccato, _cazzo_.  
Mi puntellai sui gomiti spingendolo a rialzarsi da me; seduti sul materasso con le gambe incrociate in modo scomodo, non smettemmo di baciarci neanche un secondo. Ero totalmente perso, preso dalla scoperta di cosa mai potesse darmi baciarlo ancora – solo questo, solo baciarlo. Elliott era il mio appiglio, era dietro ad ogni mia nuova risata, era il mio complice, era qualcosa che non avevo ancora avuto e tutto quello che avrei voluto essere: ottimista, efficace in ogni situazione, apprensivo senza diventare ossessivo… Io _dovevo_ baciarlo, io _dovevo_ scoprire com’era baciarlo, io ci stavo morendo su quella bocca.  
Lo sentii stringersi a me, le sue mani stavano esitando dall’andare a toccarmi sotto maglia: gli baciai il collo con l’intenzione di dirgli implicitamente di fare quello che voleva, io avrei fatto altrettanto.  
«Giorgio?» mi richiamò sussurrando il mio nome; alzai lo sguardo su di lui e lo baciai sulla bocca prima di lasciarlo parlare. Mi guardò negli occhi. «Voglio solo chiarire le cose: sai quel che fai? Non voglio che poi tu ci stia male e che il nostro rapporto si rovini…»  
«Lo voglio davvero» dirlo ad alta voce mozzò il fiato ad entrambi.  
«Ed è solo per provare e domani dovremo dimenticarlo e far finta di niente, o è solo per provare e poi si vede?»  
Gli presi il viso fra le mani. «Non sono il tipo che prova sulla pelle degli altri» lo baciai intensamente.  
Non c’era niente da provare, io lo volevo e basta.  
Le sue mani non esitarono più: quando sentii le sue dita sfiorarmi il ventre gli allargai il colletto della maglia strattonandolo con una mano e gli morsi una spalla, per non gemere forte.  
«Se non ti piace smetto» mi sussurrò, slacciandomi i pantaloni, «ci tengo a te».  
«Anch’io tengo a te» riuscii a malapena a dirgli col fiato corto, prima che infilasse una mano dentro ai miei pantaloni e iniziasse a toccarmi.  
La sorpresa di quanto mi piacesse la sua mano fu sconvolgente, mi spingeva a baciarlo di nuovo sulla bocca, ad accarezzargli il braccio della mano con cui mi toccava e a volerlo sentire di più: ebbi solo un attimo di esitazione prima di abbassare la zip dei suoi pantaloni e toccarlo a mia volta.  
Non capii più nulla, che eravamo dietro al banco dove di giorno lavoravamo non mi passò nemmeno dall’anticamera del cervello, io capivo solo che stavo provando piacere ed ero _contento_ che fosse Elliott a darmelo, perché senza di lui forse sarei crollato.  
Io non dovevo chiedere scusa a nessuno del fatto che desiderassi essere toccato da un uomo e ne fossi felice.  
In quel posto c’erano solo il suo sapore, i nostri baci che si susseguivano, bocche umide contro collo e spalle, gemiti rochi e richieste di non smettere e di fare ancora così. Non ricordavo, o forse non sapevo, che anche il semplice atto di toccarsi a vicenda potesse rendere così soddisfatti, così sereni col mondo intero e così _scarichi_ in modo positivo.  
Gli accarezzai la testa mentre veniva dopo di me poggiando la fronte sulla mia spalla, cercai la sua bocca per baciarlo a lungo e lentamente e dopo restammo in silenzio ad ascoltare il mare di sottofondo.  
Incrociò le mani dietro la mia testa poggiando la fronte contro la mia. «Come stai, adesso?» mi chiese senza un vero perché.  
“Quando sei arrivato qui al _Tahiti_ non eri in te… Come stai, adesso?”  
«Sto bene. Grazie. Tu?»  
«Sto benissimo» appena un sussurro prima di baciarmi.  
Mi lasciai andare all’indietro cadendo con un tonfo sul materasso, lui si sistemò meglio al mio fianco, per metà addosso a me, e ci addormentammo insieme.  
Non dormivo così bene da forse più di un mese.  
Quando intravidi il sole sorgere – la sua luce filtrò dalla soglia della porta e dalle finestre – non mi alzai stavolta, restai a letto con lui.  
«Non vai a vedere l’alba?» mi domandò; mi sorpresi nel vederlo sveglio e nel constatare che allora lo avevo svegliato tutte le mattine.  
«Non volevo svegliarti».  
Mi sorrise, mi stampò un bacio veloce sulla bocca e si alzò andando ad aprire una finestra. Mi schermai dalla luce improvvisa assottigliando gli occhi, poi mi alzai anch’io e andai al suo fianco.  
«Non volevi mica perdertelo, stamattina!» mi prese in giro.  
Mi voltai a fissare il suo profilo. «No, non potevo perdermelo».  
“Ci tengo a te”  
“Anch’io tengo a te”.  
Non gli stavo chiedendo di amarmi, né mi stava chiedendo di amarlo, solo ci volevamo, desideravamo quel contatto e la serenità che poteva darci.  
O almeno di questo ero convinto, all’alba del primo giorno di agosto.

 

 

**Note del capitolo:**  
\- Il personaggio di Licia e le sue simpatiche abitudini amatoriali sono ispirate a tutte noi fangirl XD (come se non si fosse capito XD) Io ho scritto la scena delle foto ridendo come una matta, meno male che non mi ha visto nessuno XD  
\- Ho chiamato così Helena in vista della battuta di Giorgio sui suoi genitori XD Che poi Pamela e Helena sono molto da soap opera, stavano bene assieme XD Ora che ci penso: Elliott non è italo-americano per un motivo ben preciso, ho semplicemente “sentito” che la sua storia doveva essere questa.  
\- “c’erano un sacco di torri porta CD e DVD piene” è un dettaglio che serintage capirà :*  
\- Già, la citazione dello scorso capitolo sull’integrità è tratta dalla lettera di Valerie da _V for Vendetta_. La lettera per intero potete leggerla nella pagina di wikiquote (capitolo 11, Valerie). A questo proposito: il primo titolo provvisorio di questa storia era proprio _Violet Carson_ , il tipo di rose – realmente esistenti – che Ruth amava regalare a Valerie (nella trasposizione cinematografica il nome delle rose è stato cambiato in _Scarlett Carson_ ).  
Comunque, poi il titolo della storia diventò _Pure Shores_ e dopo ancora aggiunsi il sottotitolo XD  
Al prossimo capitolo!


	3. Chapter 3

Il giorno dopo non riuscivo a stare vicino ad Elliott senza sentirmi _bruciare vivo_. Era una sensazione vecchia e nuova allo stesso tempo: vecchia perché mi era già successo in passato di desiderare di più qualcuno dopo esserci stato, nuova perché non mi era mai capitato con un uomo e perché sostanzialmente per certi versi non sapevo come relazionarmi con le mie stesse emozioni e con lui, da dopo quello che era successo.  
Lui sembrava tranquillo e disinvolto, mi accorsi che anzi mi girava intorno con un certo autocompiacimento. Ogni scusa era buona per sfiorarci in modo casuale, e mi chiedevo mentalmente se andava bene o meno afferrarlo per il colletto della maglia e baciarlo, così, davanti a tutti.  
Avevo voglia di baciarlo di nuovo.  
Consegnai lo scontrino al cliente che avevo appena servito e sospirando stanco afferrai una bottiglia d’acqua per bere a canna. Elliott si avvicinò a me e, approfittando del fatto che fossimo dietro al banco, m’infilò una mano nella tasca posteriore dei jeans proprio mentre stavo bevendo. Per poco non mi andò il sorso di traverso; lui rise – come al solito.  
«Potresti darmi un preavviso prima di fare una cosa del genere, la prossima volta?» mi lamentai, tossendo ancora.  
«Mi piace l’effetto sorpresa» replicò, con una sfacciataggine e una malizia che stavo scoprendo lui amasse tirar fuori in certi momenti: mi stava piacendo un sacco quel suo lato nascosto.  
Abbozzai un sorriso e lo guardai di sottecchi, giusto per non attirare l’attenzione di Licia e del suo cellulare: eravamo nel pieno di un momento di complicità che non mi andava di condividere con altri. «Come vedi non scappo. Non sono scappato» sapevo sulla mia pelle cosa significasse essere testati per provare la propria sessualità, non volevo assolutamente che lui pensasse che prima o poi avrei ritratto tutto pentendomi di ciò che avevamo fatto e allontanandomi da ogni suo tocco.  
«L’ho visto. Lo vedo» mormorò, la sua mano lasciò la mia tasca, risalì intrufolandomi sotto la mia maglia, mi accarezzò brevemente la schiena e si allontanò regalandomi con lo sguardo promesse da mantenere quando saremmo rimasti da soli.  
Mi sentii straordinariamente sereno e appagato.  
Era sabato pomeriggio e quindi sia Mirko che Licia stavano lavorando con noi. C’erano abbastanza ragazzini sulla spiaggia e dentro al _Tahiti_ , quel giorno, riconobbi qualche gruppetto abituale e un paio di nuovi clienti; fra quest’ultimi mi colpirono tre ragazzi che ordinarono da bere con un’ostentata sicurezza, ma al mio rifiuto di servire loro alcolici – era evidente che avessero al massimo diciassette anni – ribatterono spalleggiandosi a vicenda che sicuramente quando ero in vena ne passavo di alcolici ai minorenni _miei amici_ , quindi non vedevano perché con loro dovessi fare un’eccezione.  
L’arroganza e la supponenza con cui mi affibbiarono un comportamento scorretto – era una cosa che non avevo mai fatto e non ero neanche disposto a fare, se non altro per non mettere nei guai Kelly, la vera proprietaria del locale – dando per scontato che io fossi il tipo da fare una cosa simile, m’irritò abbastanza, ma ormai avevo fatto il callo a tutti i vari tipi di clientela, quindi abbozzai un sorriso freddo e di circostanza e replicai che forse era meglio non essere miei amici, visto che era anche mia abitudine togliere le sigarette dalle mani dei ragazzini – ed era vero: per quanto io stesso fumi non mi piace il mio vizio, m’indispone vedere ragazzini adolescenti che iniziano a fumare.  
Servii loro dei succhi di frutta in modo distaccato e loro se ne andarono a sedersi ad un tavolo, seccati.  
Li tenni d’occhio. Li vidi parlottare guardando in direzione di Licia, che dava loro le spalle mentre puliva dei tavoli.  
Le stavano guardando il sedere.  
La situazione non mi piacque neanche un po’. Mirko era dall’altra parte del locale, gli feci cenno di andare a chiedere ai ragazzi se volevano qualcos’altro, in modo tale che non chiamassero con questa scusa Licia al loro tavolo. Mirko lo fece, ma loro dissero di essere a posto così, salvo poi chiamare dopo qualche minuto Licia al loro tavolo per ordinare delle bottigliette d’acqua.  
«Complimenti alla mamma, comunque, eh?» le disse uno di loro.  
Licia restò impassibile e distaccata, facendo finta di non aver sentito, ma dalla sua postura compresi che non le era piaciuto soprattutto il tono che aveva usato.  
«Non mi piacciono» sentii commentare Elliott, mi voltai e lo vidi fissare i ragazzi appoggiato allo stipite della porta.  
«Neanche a me» rincarai, «ho provato a tenerli lontani da lei, ma non ha funzionato».  
«Ci penso io» sospirò, girò il banco e andò verso Licia, dovette dirle di prendere il suo posto al banco, perché lei gli lasciò la bacinella con le stoviglie sporche e venne da me al lavabo: in questo modo i camerieri più vicini ai ragazzi, a cui avrebbero potuto rivolgersi, sarebbero stati Elliott e Mirko.  
Non bastò.  
Uno di loro venne direttamente al banco dicendo che gli avevamo dato un bicchiere sporco, compresi che stava cercando un pretesto per litigare a seguito al mio rifiuto di prima, quindi con una calma affettata invece di replicare qualcosa gli diedi subito un altro bicchiere, non dandogli modo di aggiungere altro. Insoddisfatto della conclusione, il ragazzo si voltò verso Licia, rivolgendole un sorriso carico di sottintesi.  
«L’avevi lavato tu?»  
«No» rispose onestamente, non potendo evitare di farlo.  
«Già, perché tu non fai _certe cose_ , vero?»  
Chiusi il rubinetto del lavabo con un gesto secco e m’intromisi nella discussione. «Hai bisogno di qualcos’altro?»  
“Se cerchi rogna, non hai che da chiederlo”.  
Mi fissò risentito. «No» tornò al tavolo.  
Ma quando se ne andavano?  
Sfortuna volle, che il cellulare di Licia cominciò a squillare.  
«È mia madre» si accigliò, «riconosco la suoneria».  
«Ma dove ce l’hai il cellulare?» mi sorpresi guardandomi intorno, non capendo da dove venisse il trillare.  
«L’ho dimenticato nella borsa. Sull’attaccapanni» rispose cupamente: l’attaccapanni era proprio dietro ai ragazzi.  
«Vado io a prenderti la borsa» le dissi prontamente.  
«No, faccio io, prima che la chiamata stacchi da sola» ma sempre perché eravamo molto fortunati, la chiamata staccò proprio mentre lei prese il cellulare in mano.  
Licia stava tornando al banco, quando uno di loro l’apostrofò «Ehi, sei molto _ricercata_?»  
Le allusioni su quella che era la “nostra” ragazza – mia, di Elliott e soprattutto di Mirko – raggiunsero così il culmine, ma prima che io e Elliott ci muovessimo in sincrono per fare con estrema calma qualcosa che li conducesse fuori dal locale in modo sereno, Mirko e il suo carico di gelosia, protezione e goffaggine raggiunsero il tavolo famigerato.  
«Non credo che le piacerebbe se foste voi a cercarla».  
Dio, aveva abboccato al loro amo. Mi affrettai a battere alla cassa il loro conto.  
«E tu che ne sai?» fu la replica sarcastica; mi avvicinai a grandi passi, misi una mano sulla spalla di Mirko prima che aprisse di nuovo bocca e posai sotto il loro naso lo scontrino.  
«Qui c’è il vostro conto» annunciai fermo e serio, «se avete finito, potete pure andare».  
Quello che doveva essere il loro “capo” mi fissò duramente, poi fissò anche Elliott – fermo sulla soglia della porta che osservava la scena dicendo loro implicitamente con lo sguardo “Questa è la porta, prego” – e alla fine decise che forse, _forse_ , era meglio andare.  
Pagarono silenziosamente con sguardo sdegnato e si alzarono. Fuori dalla porta uno di loro si premurò di dire ad alta voce che il servizio era stato pessimo. Elliott mise una mano sulla maniglia e prima di chiudere la porta li informò a sua volta che a quanto sembrava il caldo di quell’estate aveva fatto evaporare via l’educazione da alcune persone.  
A porte chiuse, Mirko mi sembrò molto arrabbiato con se stesso, probabilmente perché aveva compreso il suo errore; mi allontanai lasciando Licia silenziosa al suo fianco, ma quando voltai loro le spalle sentii lei mormoragli un grazie monocorde.  
«Pr-prego» balbettò; il cellulare di Licia squillò di nuovo, lei rispose subito e la loro conversazione finì così.  
Sorrisi fra me e me finalmente rilassato: forse finalmente Mirko avrebbe preso un po’ di coraggio, o almeno lo speravo.

 

«Licia ti ha ringraziato» dissi poco più tardi a Mirko, sorridendogli.  
Lui si corrucciò. «Soltanto perché le ho fatto pena: ho incasinato di più la situazione».  
Invece di rispondergli alzai gli occhi al cielo: ero sicuro che in qualche angolo del tetto avrei trovato la pazienza che mi mancava in quel momento. Perché mai Mirko doveva essere sempre in modalità “sono un emo boy, picchiatemi e sputatemi addosso e mi farete felice”?  
Non appena riemerso dalle mie riflessioni su Mirko, però, mi resi conto che Elliott stava tardando a tornare dalla cucina; mi accigliai e andai di là.  
Quel tizio l’aveva detto che sarebbe tornato, lo sapevo, ma non per questo reagii in modo più pacato quando lo vidi parlare con Elliott sul retro del _Tahiti_. M’indispose, vedere l’ex di Elliott mettergli una mano sul braccio mentre lui gli sibilava “Ti ho detto di lasciarmi in pace” m’indispose.  
Uscii sul retro anch’io e m’incamminai verso di loro.  
«Problemi?» esordii con nonchalance.  
Elliott guardò aspramente il suo ex. «No, tutto a posto, abbiamo appena finito di discutere» e fece per voltare le spalle e andar via.  
«No, non abbiamo finito!» replicò ostinatamente il ragazzo.  
Elliott lo guardò gelidamente. «Ho altro da fare, in passato ho già perso abbastanza tempo per te» si voltò di nuovo e s’incamminò verso la porta, io lo seguii.  
Lo feci per un mucchio di motivi, ma principalmente perché volevo che a quel tizio il concetto di “non rompere più le palle” fosse chiaro: misi un braccio intorno alle spalle di Elliott, mi gustai il _leggero_ venticello gelido che emanò il suo ex in nostra direzione e quando arrivammo alla porta e Elliott si fermò, la mia mano andò alla sua testa; lo spinsi appena a girarsi verso di me e lo baciai. Sulla bocca. A lungo. Davanti al suo ex.  
Lui rispose intensamente al mio bacio e non smettemmo di baciarci nemmeno quando sentimmo il suo ex andar via.  
Quando ci separammo lui mi afferrò per un polso tirandomi in cucina, richiuse rapidamente le veneziane per impedire a qualcuno di vederci dall’esterno e, senza considerare il fatto che Mirko, Licia o Kelly potessero entrare in cucina dal locale, mi sbatté contro la porta e mi baciò con una certa piacevole irruenza. Lo ricambiai baciandogli il collo, lui spinse il bacino contro il mio e credo di essere _morto_ continuando a baciarlo.  
«Volevi che non tornasse più?» mi sussurrò con una mano fra i miei capelli mentre continuavo a baciargli il collo, e spinse di nuovo.  
«Sì».  
«Non tornerà» mi leccò il collo in un modo che mi fece scoprire che oltre ad avere un certo lato nascosto fatto di malizia, Elliott sapeva anche essere _osceno_ in modo eccitante.  
Poteva entrare qualcuno da un momento all’altro, ma mi sarei sentito male se almeno non gli avessi accarezzato i fianchi sotto la maglia; le mie dita cercarono un po’ di spazio lungo la sua cintura dei jeans un po’ troppo larghi per lui e s’infilarono appena sotto l’elastico del suo intimo, giusto per sentire qualche centimetro di pelle sensibile in più. Lo sentii reagire lasciandosi un po’ andare al languore che stava investendo entrambi e ne approfittai per strattonarlo di colpo verso di me, afferrandolo per la cintura. Ci guardammo negli occhi, sorrise.  
«Stanotte» mormorò con voce roca, «ti assicuro che stanotte avrai quello che vuoi» fece finta di baciarmi sulla bocca e poi si ritrasse all’ultimo momento, tornando dentro al locale e lasciandomi lì da solo ancora accaldato.  
Quello che volevo, lui mi dava solo quello che volevo, forse ancora per paura che io cambiassi idea. Quando sarei stato io a dargli quello che voleva, invece, le cose sarebbero cambiate: questo credo che lo sospettassimo entrambi, in quei giorni.

 

Alla chiusura tornai a casa in macchina solo per prendermi un cambio da usare la mattina dopo; richiudendo le ante dell’armadio di camera mia, riflettei sul fatto che non m’interessava nemmeno come fossi vestito e quale fosse il mio aspetto davanti a Elliott – e lo dico non perché sono vanitoso, ma perché effettivamente certi momenti avevo _vagamente_ l’aspetto di un vagabondo quando andavo a passare la notte al _Tahiti_ – non solo perché da un mese dormivamo alla meglio a terra, ma anche perché non m’interessava proprio, tanto mi sentivo sereno con lui.  
Eravamo straordinariamente complici.  
«Dormi fuori anche stanotte?» mi domandò mia sorella, mentre aprivo il frigo per prendere un po’ acqua.  
«Sì» feci per bere.  
«Ultimamente fai tutto con Elliott» commentò sbuffando, «sembra quasi che siate fidanzati».  
Mi andò l’acqua di traverso e cominciai a tossire forte.  
Lei si accigliò, ironica. «L’hai presa bene, vedo».  
«Non fare più certe osservazioni mentre sto bevendo, grazie».  
Sembrava che l’intero mondo stesse cospirando per la nostra unione, ma cosa c’era in città? Una riunione di frociarole?  
Lei rise e io decisi di tagliare lì la conversazione uscendo di casa.  
Parcheggiai al lido come al solito in un posto sicuro, feci il segnale con la torcia e Elliott mi aprì la porta: eravamo finalmente liberi, non ci pensammo un secondo prima di baciarci e metterci finalmente le mani addosso.  
«Hai fame?» mi chiese, mentre indietreggiavamo malamente verso il banco, _verso il materasso_.  
«No».  
«Lo so che non hai cenato» ribatté.  
«Me sto fottendo» lo spinsi a sedersi con me sul letto di fortuna e lui rise; lo lasciai ridere fino a quando non gli infilai la mano dentro i pantaloni e le sue risate si trasformarono in sospiri sommessi.  
Che di quel passo sicuramente l’avrei adorato me ne resi conto mentre lui mi accarezzava il viso col respiro sempre più corto mentre continuavo a toccarlo; ci guardavamo negli occhi e io incatenato alla sua espressione non smettevo di muovere la mia mano mentre la sua si perdeva fra i miei capelli, sul mio viso e sulla mia bocca: gli baciai la mano più volte, sentendo i suoi gemiti aumentare supplicandomi di non smettere.  
Gli feci raggiungere l’orgasmo e lo lasciai appoggiarsi a me, continuando a baciargli ripetutamente il viso e il collo e ascoltando il suo respiro calmarsi contro la mia pelle. Lo sentii sbuffare un sorriso.  
«Questa è stata la tua vendetta per averti mollato oggi in tronco in cucina?»  
«Anche» sorrisi anch’io; mi baciò sulla bocca e lo sentii accarezzarmi la schiena sotto la maglia. «Non mi chiedi più se tutto questo mi va bene?» gli chiesi all’orecchio.  
«Non ne ho bisogno».  
«Mi sta bene» gli dissi lo stesso, «e mi sta bene anche il fatto di aver pensato male dei gay per poi finire dentro a tutto questo» feci una breve pausa. «Una volta hai detto che nessuno dei due avrebbe più dovuto stare con qualcuno dalla sessualità incerta: sicuro che ti vado bene?»  
«Sì» la sua mano lasciò la mia schiena e mi risalì il petto, regalandomi un brivido di piacere, «mi stai bene, e mi sta bene anche il fatto di aver detto una cosa simile per poi cascarci» mi alzò la maglia e iniziò a baciarmi languidamente il petto, lo lasciai fare accarezzandogli la schiena.  
Lo lasciai fare anche quando lo sentii slacciarmi i pantaloni lentamente, trattenni il respiro quando sentii la sua bocca sul mio ventre – lui se ne accorse ed esitò un attimo, io gli accarezzai il viso e lui proseguì – si fermò giusto sotto l’ombelico.  
«Lo vuoi, Giò?» le sue labbra contro la mia pelle.  
“Ti assicuro che stanotte avrai quello che vuoi”.  
Gli spinsi piano la testa più giù, fra le mie gambe. «Sì».  
Non mi trattenni, mi lasciai completamente andare senza vergognarmi di ogni minimo gemito; gli dissi che mi piaceva – perché era importante per entrambi che io lo dicessi ad alta voce – gli chiesi di non smettere e una sua mano cercò la mia: le sue dita s’intrecciarono alle mie. Forse gli feci male stringendogli la mano, ma nessuno dei due lasciò la presa, neanche quando raggiunsi l’orgasmo e lui cercò immediatamente la mia bocca per baciarmi.  
Ci stringemmo in silenzio fino a quando delle carezze furtive non risvegliarono la nostra voglia di toccarci di nuovo; solo dopo ci addormentammo appagati.

 

Furono giorni intensi e frenetici insieme: Ferragosto stava arrivando, oltre ai bagnanti abituali si aggiunsero sempre più turisti italiani e stranieri, la clientela aumentò repentinamente. Nel frattempo io e Elliott continuavamo a testare tutti i nostri limiti, giravamo intorno alle cose che ci piacevano fare, ci spingevamo un po’ più in là e passavamo sempre più ore a perderci dietro alle nostre esigenze.  
Capitò sempre più spesso che ne approfittassimo degli attimi di calma per chiuderci in cucina a baciarci, e man mano osservai con una certa meraviglia ogni freno andar via. Una notte mi masturbò mentre a distanza di una sola parete i porcelloni ci davano dentro per i fatti loro, m’impedì di gemere baciandomi e tappandomi la bocca con una mano.  
 _Misteriosamente_ eravamo diventati più bravi con i drink acrobatici – in realtà non c’era stato un preciso momento in cui non fossimo stati almeno un pochino complici, da quando c’eravamo conosciuti – stavamo attirando sempre più ragazze. La soddisfazione di sapere che quelle donne non sapevano cosa facessero la notte i loro due barman preferiti era perversa, ma non per questo mi impedii di provarla.  
Io e Elliott eravamo gelosi ognuno a modo nostro. Io ero geloso degli altri uomini – le donne non mi preoccupavano affatto – ma non di quelli che sprizzavano gaytudine da tutti i pori, no, io ero geloso di quelli apparentemente etero, di quelli che cercavano con Elliott lo sguardo d’intesa del “sei come me, vero?”, tentando di portarselo a letto. Io sapevo che Elliott li avrebbe rifiutati, ma non per questo mi fermavo dal guardare più volte il cassetto dei coltelli sotto il banco.  
Elliott capiva che ero geloso, sorrideva scuotendo la testa e faceva capire al tizio di turno che non era interessato; poi si girava verso di me e mi diceva sorridendo che ero un idiota.  
Elliott invece non era geloso degli uomini, e ad esser sinceri effettivamente ne aveva buon motivo, visto che lui era il mio primo uomo, era geloso delle donne. Cominciai ad avere dei vaghi sospetti quando le avances spudorate delle ragazzine non lo divertirono più – e li mi accigliai, e anche parecchio – trovandolo a mugugnare frasi sconnesse ogni volta che andavano via dopo aver ordinato l’ennesimo _Lussuria Infuocata_. Ma la sera era il turno delle ragazze più grandi, nostre coetanee, e le cose si facevano più serie e sottili.  
Una volta successe che una ragazza mi passò un bigliettino col suo numero di telefono sotto lo scontrino con l’ordinazione già pagata; io me ne accorsi, ma feci finta di non averlo notato e lo strappai insieme allo scontrino non appena lei prese il bicchiere pronto, ma purtroppo Elliott vide tutto. Per un attimo credetti che fosse pronto a rovesciare addosso alla tizia il drink che aveva in mano, ma dopo lo vidi affettare con eccessiva decisione un limone per un’altra ordinazione. Sospirai sollevato e andai un attimo in cucina per prendere dell’altra frutta da affettare; due secondi dopo Elliott fu dietro di me, incurante della folla al banco, chiuse la porta a chiave e lasciandomi basito mi baciò con foga spingendomi contro il muro. Gli dissi di fermarsi, ma lui non lo fece fino a quando non mi allargò il colletto della maglia con una mano e mi lasciò un succhiotto sulla clavicola.  
«Non sono come _lui_ » gli sussurrai, «non ti lascerò per una donna».  
«Lo so» ribatté, soltanto appena imbarazzato dall’aver detto una palese bugia. Avrei tanto voluto fregarmene dei clienti e spingerlo a gemere così forte da essere sentito anche fuori dal locale, ma Kelly ci avrebbe uccisi entrambi, così fui costretto ad aspettare la notte.  
Il giorno dopo gli dissi in modo chiaro e con un sorriso che poteva anche spuntare le ragazzine dall’elenco delle sue prossime vittime, lui replicò che erano troppo spudorate per i suoi gusti; io sorrisi scuotendo la testa e gli dissi che era un idiota.  
A posteriori mi rendo conto che stavamo man mano diventando sempre più consapevoli di avere tanto, e avevamo paura di perderlo quel tanto.  
Il primo brutto presentimento si stagliò all’orizzonte ad un paio di giorni da Ferragosto.  
Ero alla cassa mentre Elliott stava preparando dei caffè a dei ragazzi che avevo a malapena visto entrare, preso com’ero dall’andare avanti e indietro dalla cucina; uno di loro si avvicinò a me per pagare per tutti, alzai lo sguardo e ci guardammo in faccia, stupiti.  
«Sandro?»  
«Giorgio!» mi guardò meravigliato e sorridendo. «Cristo, stavamo pensando che fossi morto! Non sapevo che lavorassi qui!»  
«Eh…» mormorai, non sapendo che dire.  
Sandro era un mio amico, anche se non di quelli che rientravano nella cerchia dei miei ex amici più intimi: eravamo stati compagni di corso all’università ed uscivamo con la stessa compagnia, ma non eravamo confidenti. Durante la rottura con Pamela era stato fra quelli che non si erano messi in mezzo, restando talmente neutrali fino a distaccarsi completamente dalla questione.  
Ci sedemmo ad un tavolo da soli per scambiare due chiacchiere, ma lo feci solo perché effettivamente lui sembrava aver voglia di parlare con me, e ammetto che la cosa mi faceva piacere.  
«Ti trovo bene!» mi disse. «Abbronzato, dimagrito, rilassato… l’aria di mare ti ha fatto bene, eh?»  
“E non solo quella…”  
«Sì, sto bene qui» commentai sospirando, «mi sono preso il mio tempo e… sto bene» ripetei.  
«Da dopo il fattaccio non ti ho più visto in giro, abbiamo sempre frequentato gli stessi posti e sinceramente in questi giorni stavo pensando di passare da casa dei tuoi per il tuo compleanno, pensavo che almeno quel giorno ti avrei trovato lì».  
«Onestamente, da quando lavoro qui sto poco a casa, ho sia il turno diurno che notturno e spesso dormo qui come custode».  
«Ah!» si stupì. «Allora è per questo che il tuo account su Facebook è come abbandonato e non ci sei mai su Messenger? Mariella aveva provato a contattarti lì, ma non ha ricevuto risposta…»  
Avevo un account su Facebook? E chi se lo ricordava più!  
«Oddio» mi grattai la testa, «non ci entro da più di un mese in quell’account, sto qui quasi tutti i giorni dalle sette del mattino alle due di notte, sai com’è…» e comunque non avrei avuto voglia di entrarci… «Comunque, se la vedi dille che mi dispiace non averle risposto, ma proprio non sapevo neanche che mi avesse scritto. Spero che non abbiate pensato che ce l’avessi con voi, non ricevendo risposta…»  
«No, no» scosse la testa. Secondo me un po’ l’avevano pensato, ma non gliene feci una colpa: loro erano rimasti neutrali, tutta la situazione era stata assurda e confusa e io mi ero ostinato a comportarmi da psicopatico – quale persona sana di mente sarebbe disposta ad avvicinarsi o ad insistere a cercare uno che distrugge l’appartamento della propria ex? – non era stato un bel momento e i fraintendimenti avevano trovato campo libero.  
Gli chiesi come se la passasse, gli domandai se Mariella si fosse laureata a luglio e conclusi con un “Gli altri stanno tutti bene?” dove gli _altri_ erano gente che ora mi stava sommariamente sul cazzo per avermi voltato le spalle nel momento del bisogno.  
«Sì, stanno tutti bene» non fece nomi e tenne la testa bassa. «Sai, forse non dovrei dirtelo perché non ti interessa, però…» si fermò e sospirò.  
«Si tratta di Pamela?» intuii.  
«Sì».  
Io annuii e tirai su col naso, preparandomi mentalmente a qualsiasi notizia: si era per caso suicidata? «Spara».  
«Ha lasciato Helena».  
Restai a fissarlo impassibile senza battere ciglio, indeciso su che espressione assumere.  
Cioè, tutto quel casino, il “ti lascio perché sono lesbica e voglio vivere la mia storia con un’altra donna”, una futura convivenza rovinata e poi?... E poi tu lasci la tua donna?!  
«Da quando?» domandai atono.  
«Da quasi due settimane».  
Cazzo quant’era durata la loro convivenza, neanche due mesi più i tre mesi clandestini alle mie spalle.  
«E… come mai?»  
Si schiarii la voce. «Non lo so, ho preferito non invischiarmi: l’ho saputo perché lei mi ha cercato domandandomi se sapessi dove tu fossi, perché a casa tua Elisa le aveva detto che non c’eri e di…» colpo di tosse nervosa, «andare al diavolo».  
Mi passai la mano sul volto: probabilmente mia sorella non mi aveva detto niente per non turbarmi, vedendomi finalmente più sereno.  
«Mia sorella non mi ha detto nulla» sospirai, «ma comunque non è che io abbia così tanta voglia di parlarle…»  
Dalla faccia di Sandro compresi che Pam gli aveva detto perché aveva lasciato Helena, ma preferiva non dirmelo perché non era giusto che fosse lui a parlarmene.  
«Potresti farmi un favore?» gli chiesi serio e stanco insieme.  
«Dimmi».  
«Non dire a nessuno che lavoro qui, di’ a Mariella che mi hai incontrato per strada, non dire a Pamela che sai dove sono: non voglio essere trovato. Non ho paura di affrontarla o di affrontare il passato, solo che il passato _è_ passato, ho voltato pagina, sto meglio e non mi va proprio di…» sospirai non trovando le parole, «di rivivere tutto. In tutta onestà» aggiunsi, con la speranza che ciò lo convincesse totalmente a desistere dal dirle dov’ero, «ho appena iniziato una storia con una persona che sta spesso qui al _Tahiti_ e sa tutto di me e Pam: rimarrebbe ferita vedendola qui e non mi va che questo accada. Voglio proteggere la mia serenità ritrovata e l’inizio di questa storia, sono andato oltre e non sono disposto a tornare indietro».  
Dopo un lungo attimo di silenzio mi annuì. «Capisco. Non lo dirò a nessuno».  
«Grazie» mormorai a sguardo basso.  
I suoi amici si alzarono dal loro tavolo e gli fecero cenno che stavano per andarsene.  
«Io vado» mi disse con un sorriso, «ma tu fatti sentire ogni tanto, eh?»  
«Ok» abbozzai un sorriso, «ciao».  
Lui se ne andò e io restai seduto a rigirare il cucchiaino nella tazzina di caffè vuota posata davanti a me. Elliott si sedette davanti a me, preoccupato.  
«Il tuo amico ti ha portato cattive notizie?»  
«No, non è niente» mentii, «solo un po’ di sana nostalgia per i vecchi tempi. Ogni tanto mi mancano alcune cose, sai com’è…» divagai.  
Lui si guardò intorno, si assicurò che non ci fosse nessuno e mi strinse una mano.  
«Stai bene?» volle assicurarsi.  
Fissai la sua mano, sorrisi rigirandola intrecciando le mie dita alle sue e lo guardai negli occhi. «Sì, sto bene» e stavolta non avevo mentito.

 

La gelosia mia e di Elliott, però, non fu l’unica che il _Tahiti_ vide, quell’estate.  
Accadde qualcosa di incredibile, di inimmaginabile, di inverosimile, di… insomma, per farla breve: Mirko ebbe la sua prima ammiratrice.  
Ora, non era incredibile il fatto che lui avesse un’ammiratrice – per carità, le ammiratrici ce le hanno anche certe boyband opinabili, perché mai non avrebbe dovuto averne una anche lui? – era incredibile che _nonostante la sua sfiga_ lui avesse un’ammiratrice. Non so, conoscendolo ho avuto attimi di terrore in cui ho pensato che l’avrebbe uccisa erroneamente.  
Si chiamava Federica, Mirko ce lo disse arrossendo e annuendo quando io e Elliott, come due bravi fratelli maggiori impiccioni, gli chiedemmo se gli avesse detto il suo nome.  
Federica era… era… era, come dire? Timida, sì, s’imbarazzava anche lei facilmente, sì, e aveva chiesto a Mirko il suo nome dopo a malapena centoventitre volte che era venuta al _Tahiti_ fissandolo di nascosto mentre lui aveva occhi solo per Licia, sì, ma… uhm, ecco si vestiva molto più di nero di Mirko, aveva anche lei una zazzera di capelli davanti agli occhi, un numero imprecisato di orecchini e si truccava pesantemente di nero. Parliamoci chiaro: Mirko non aveva bisogno di una ragazza con cui scambiarsi le lamette, era già abbastanza emo così com’era, aveva bisogno di una botta di vita, quindi io e Elliott non appena Mirko si girava tornavamo a sventolare le bandierine con scritto “Team Licia”.  
Da parte sua, Licia continuò a comportarsi come al solito, solo che, ogni volta che c’era Federica, lei tornava al banco e invece di posare il vassoio lo sbatteva con forza, ostentando indifferenza.  
Dopo la terza volta che mi fece saltare in aria all’improvviso – _SBAM!_ – mi schiarii la voce e provai a chiederle, sempre da bravo fratello maggiore impiccione, cos’avesse.  
«Ma lo vedi come fa l’idiota?» sbuffò.  
«Chi?» finsi di non capire asciugando un bicchiere a capo chino.  
«Come chi? Mirko! Non ha mai avuto un’ammiratrice in vita sua e ora che ne ha una fa l’uomo arrivato!»  
Guardai di sottecchi Mirko parlare con Federica, ma in realtà parlare era una parola grossa: si scambiavano monosillabi e si annuivano imbarazzati, ci mancava solo che si mettessero le mani dietro la schiena dondolandosi sul posto. Ma avevano diciotto anni o cosa?! E Licia diceva che faceva il playboy… io dubitavo perfino fortemente che Mirko sapesse dove comprare una scatola di preservativi: mi appuntai mentalmente di regalargliene una, sempre da bravo fratello maggiore impiccione.  
«Beh, Mirko non ha mai avuto una ragazza» osservai, «penso tu sappia benissimo quant’è chiuso e timido, è quasi totalmente incapace di relazionarsi con una ragazza: lascialo bearsi di questa piccola conquista, e poi penso che lui abbia abbastanza la testa sulle spalle da lasciarla andare, nel caso capisse che lei non fa per lui…»  
«Bah» commentò seccata, «io continuo a pensare che si sta comportando da idiota» e andò via a sbattere il vassoio da qualche altra parte, possibilmente al tavolo più vicino a quei due.  
«La solita vecchia storia» rise Elliott scrollando la testa, «l’eterno innamorato non è più la sua ombra e lei finalmente si accorge di lui!»  
«Spero solo che Licia non compia un omicidio» sospirai esasperato.  
Licia cominciò a venire al _Tahiti_ prima che il suo turno cominciasse, consapevole che così avrebbe visto Mirko e Federica insieme, e due giorni più tardi della nostra conversazione, servendo un tè freddo a Federica sbatté il vassoio così forte sul tavolo da rovesciarle il bicchiere addosso.  
Non le disse neanche scusa, tornò al banco stizzita come se fosse colpa di Federica, e quella, essendo della stessa pasta di Mirko, quasi si ridusse alle lacrime pensando – anche grazie alla reazione di Licia – che fosse davvero colpa sua, e quasi scappò letteralmente a casa. Ovviamente, se fossi stato Federica, io avrei ucciso Licia, qualora non avessi avuto le mani occupate a sventolare bandierine.  
Quella però fu la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso, perché Mirko sarà tontolone, ma non è poi così scemo. O quasi. Ma gli vogliamo bene anche per questo.  
Comunque, fatto sta che non appena Federica andò via, venne al banco deciso a porre a Licia una domanda del tutto appropriata e di fondamentale importanza.  
Sfoggiò la sua migliore faccia perplessa e glielo chiese. «Ma hai il ciclo?»  
Giuro che per un attimo pensai di afferrare Elliott per un braccio e scappare fuori dal locale, man mano che vidi sul volto di Licia maturare la sua prossima reazione: prese il vassoio, lo sbatté più volte sul banco fino ad ammaccarlo e poi ripeté l’operazione sulla testa di Mirko.  
«Ahia! Ma si può sapere che cazzo hai?» finalmente le fece una domanda giusta.  
«Che cazzo ho?! Che cazzo ho _io_?! Che cazzo hai _tu_ , che fai tutto il giorno il cascamorto con la tua ragazza!» Stava urlando, Miss Gelo stava urlando, temetti che per Ferragosto avrebbe nevicato, allora, e ciò sarebbe stato un male per i nostri affari.  
«Non è la mia ragazza!» arrossì furiosamente. «Ci stiamo a malapena frequentando… non so nemmeno quand’è il suo compleanno…» mugugnò.  
«E chiediglielo, cosa aspetti!» gridò, gesticolando come se lo stesse mandando a ‘fanculo.  
M’intromisi prontamente «Mirko, quand’è il compleanno di Licia?»  
«Il 18 febbraio» rispose sicuro, guardandomi sorpreso dalla domanda – e mi sarei stupido del contrario.  
Guardai Licia, che fissò prima me e poi Mirko, poi di nuovo me e poi di nuovo Mirko.  
Comprese.  
Subito dopo sentii una sorta di sirena farsi sempre più forte, una cosa che somigliava parecchio ad un lamento di un animale: mi guardai intorno spaventato, salvo poi capire che era Licia, che prima di scoppiare a piangere isterica si stava lamentando a lungo a bocca chiusa.  
Dopo finalmente scoppiò in lacrime. «Razza di deficiente!» urlò a Mirko _dandogli uno schiaffo_ , e andò via correndo, letteralmente, verso il tramonto.  
E dopo quella meravigliosa uscita melodrammatica da film per teenagers di serie B, Mirko ovviamente mi chiese sbalordito «Ma si può sapere che ha?»  
Io non potevo farcela, crollai sul banco esausto.  
Il giorno dopo, Licia fece di nuovo scappare via Federica dal locale.  
«Senti, bella: Mirko è il mio ragazzo, vedi di toglierti dai piedi!»  
Mentre la ragazza andava via singhiozzando, Mirko fissò stupito Licia.  
«Cos…? Quando ci siamo messi insieme?!»  
«Quando ti ho dato lo schiaffo».  
Ovvio.  
Da quel giorno, vassoi sbattuti in testa a parte, non si sono _mai_ separati. Ed è una fortuna per l’umanità intera, credetemi.

 

Il 13 di agosto fummo completamente presi dal lavoro: la notte fra il 14 e il 15 ci sarebbe stato un casino sulla spiaggia, e noi avremmo dovuto essere pronti.  
Mentre lavoravamo alacremente e Kelly s’informava con noi al banco quante cose mancassero ancora – sarebbe andata lei a comprarle – una donna entrò nel locale visibilmente scossa. Io la riconobbi perché avevo visto il suo volto dappertutto durante le ultime elezioni.  
Elliott sbarrò gli occhi e fece cenno a Kelly di voltarsi, lei lo fece e si ritrovò davanti la moglie del padre di suo figlio.  
«Sei tu Kelly?» le domandò la donna.  
«Sì» le rispose rassegnata e un po’ impaurita.  
Inopportunamente, Dave rientrò nel locale correndo inseguito scherzosamente da Licia, che non poteva sapere quello che stava succedendo; il bambino corse da Kelly urlando gioiosamente “Mamma! Mamma!”, la donna lo vide, lo fissò e si portò le mani sul volto. E scoppiò a piangere.  
«Cinque anni! Cinque anni!» fu tutto ciò che disse, ma bastò affinché a tutti noi arrivasse il suo strazio.

 

Lucia aveva quattordici anni, i capelli raccolti a coda alta e suo fratello David in braccio. Lo teneva come sorpresa di ritrovarsi fra le braccia un bambolotto vero adesso che era così cresciuta – stava molto attenta a come lo teneva – gli fissava le manine mentre facevano camminare insieme una macchinina rossa sul tavolo e ogni tanto gli sistemava i capelli sudati.  
Sergio aveva undici anni, stava seduto davanti a loro e fissava David restando chiuso a riccio, ma allo stesso tempo osservava curioso il modo in cui si relazionava con sua sorella. Con _loro_ sorella.  
Due tavoli più in là le loro madri li fissavano parlando sommessamente; la moglie di Filippo aveva ancora gli occhi lucidi: insospettita da alcuni atteggiamenti del marito, aveva ingaggiato un investigatore privato, scoprendo che cinque anni prima il marito aveva avuto un figlio da un’altra donna per poi quasi abbandonare del tutto entrambi.  
L’aveva cacciato di casa.  
«Non ti chiedo nulla» aveva detto a Kelly, «lo so che hai cresciuto il bambino da sola e come lui non ha avuto il coraggio di dire niente a me, non ha avuto il coraggio di aiutare te. I bambini non c’entrano nulla, voglio solo che i miei figli conoscano loro fratello. Solo questo».  
E Kelly l’aveva accontentata.  
Restai al fianco di Elliott, dietro il banco, ogni tanto gli accarezzai il braccio.  
Prima di andare via, Lucia ci disse che prossimamente sarebbe passata con le amiche a prendere un gelato e le avrebbe fatto piacere rivedere Dave. Compresi che la madre aveva detto loro che avrebbero avuto il permesso di vedere il fratello, se avessero voluto.  
Quando andarono via, Dave, in braccio a Kelly, salutò con la manina tutti con sguardo incerto. Elliott osservò la scena, tirò su col naso e andò in cucina; lo raggiunsi, chiusi piano la porta e l’abbracciai.  
«È andato tutto bene» gli dissi all’orecchio, mentre lui riusciva a sfogare la tensione e la sofferenza altrui assorbita piangendo silenziosamente – è sempre stato molto empatico.  
«Lo so» respirò a fondo e si staccò dall’abbraccio. «Vado da mia sorella, ha bisogno di me».  
«Sì» annuii.  
Una volta rimasto solo, mi chiesi che avrebbe fatto adesso Filippo dopo aver fatto soffrire due famiglie con la sua codardia. La risposta non tardò ad arrivare: qualche settimana dopo la sua ex moglie ci disse che era partito. Non cercò mai più i suoi figli, credo che ancora oggi si vergogni troppo.

 

La sera del 14 agosto arrivò anche troppo in fretta. Elliott e Kelly erano ancora emotivamente sottosopra, io e i ragazzi ci impegnammo ad aiutarli e sostenerli al meglio.  
Dire che non capii più nulla è riduttivo: non capii più _un cazzo_.  
La musica era dannatamente alta e se mentre quando ero dall’altra parte del banco fino a qualche mese fa la cosa non mi infastidiva, anzi, ora avrei voluto tanto due cose: silenzio e un letto. L’unica cosa buona era che il ritmo mi aiutava a non andare fuori fase continuando a lavorare sempre velocemente versando-shakerando-stappando-qualsiasialtracosa. In un attimo di stanchezza e follia, mi abbassai sotto il banco con una scusa e mi scolai in gola più di un sorso di vodka al melone direttamente dalla bottiglia, giusto per restare su di giri.  
In cucina Mirko, nel vano tentativo di essere più veloce, rovesciò a terra un piatto intero di fette di limone: le raccolsi, le sciacquai e le rimisi nel piatto.  
A mezzanotte gli schizzi in acqua dei bagnanti arrivarono fino a noi. Qualcuno accese un falò, la gente iniziò a ballare e bere più di prima.  
Ero talmente sudato che non ci vedevo più, in un drink invece di mettere una parte di vodka misi una parte di Martini, il cliente non se ne accorse e io premurai di non dirglielo: gli piacque, anzi, mi fece i complimenti.  
«Me lo rifaresti uguale?»  
«Certo!» mi voltai con una scusa e rimisi il Martini.  
Nonostante la stanchezza, le bottiglie volavano da me a Elliott e viceversa come nulla fosse e con una precisione assoluta, ma entrambi non vedevamo l’ora di finire.  
Erano le tre di notte quando finalmente riuscimmo a chiudere: la spiaggia era disseminata di sacchi a pelo e tende da campeggio, in molti avrebbero dormito lì. Che ci dormissero pure, io ci dormivo tutte le notti al mare, volevo un letto.  
Considerando la nostra stanchezza, il padre di Kelly e Elliott si era offerto già dalla sera prima di dormire al locale al posto nostro, permettendoci di tornare a casa a riposare bene.  
«Dormi da me» mi disse Elliott, non fu né una domanda né un ordine, perché tanto sapevamo entrambi che non avrei rifiutato.  
Il viaggio verso casa fu abbastanza silenzioso, ci fumammo entrambi una sigaretta con i finestrini abbassati godendoci le strade completamente libere del centro – erano tutti al mare; Elliott mi raccontò un paio di casini divertenti successi gli anni passati al pub di Kelly per Ferragosto.  
Arrivati all’appartamento, non accendemmo neanche le luci: Elliott lanciò pigramente le chiavi sul tavolo, io gli mormorai che avevo bisogno del bagno, ci andai e poi senza aggiungere altro mi sdraiai di faccia sul suo letto, togliendomi solo le scarpe.  
Lo sentii andare in bagno, mi tolsi la maglia sudata sbuffando e senza neanche controllare bene dove la stessi lanciando – a terra? Su una sedia? – e restai con la faccia contro il cuscino. Dopo un paio di minuti lo sentii tornare e si sdraiò accanto a me, anche lui senza maglia e con la faccia rivolta al soffitto.  
«Sai» mi disse con gli occhi al tetto e accarezzandomi distrattamente una spalla col dorso della mano, «un giorno vorrei aprire un locale tutto mio, notturno».  
«Ah-ah» assentii solo con la voce.  
«Lo chiamerò “Le lucciole”».  
Ero troppo stanco, il mio cervello impiegò qualche attimo a registrare il doppio senso, poi scoppiai a ridere e mi voltai anch’io a pancia in sù.  
«Stai meglio?» gli chiesi malinconicamente, accarezzandogli il viso.  
«Sì» mi baciò la mano, il polso, il braccio e risalendo piano verso la spalla si sdraiò su di me. Gli misi una mano dietro la testa e lo baciai, lo sentii strusciare il corpo contro il mio e lo capii, _cazzo se lo capii_ , capii che non eravamo mai stati ancora così nudi e a contatto, che eravamo su di un letto vero e che questa volta l’onda di desiderio che stava arrivando sarebbe stata troppo forte: non ci saremmo accontentati di toccarci. La stanchezza si era trasformata in un languore invitante che ci spingeva a muoverci l’uno contro l’altro cercando più contatto, sentivo la mia pelle troppo sudata scivolare contro la sua e ciò faceva aumentare la mia voglia di sentire tutto il suo corpo su di me. Gli accarezzai la schiena e i fianchi fino ad arrivare al bottone e alla zip dei suoi pantaloni, li slacciai e li spinsi lentamente giù fino a quando lui stesso non li calciò via; mi guardò negli occhi, mi accarezzò il viso e dopo mi spogliò a sua volta. Lo baciai spingendolo a stendersi sul letto.  
Ero nudo su di lui, era una sensazione eccitante in modo sconvolgente, perché non era solo qualcosa di fisico, era molto di più, era qualcosa di inspiegabile che però avrei tanto voluto spiegargli, ma non trovavo le parole e perfino baciarlo per dirglielo mi sembrava inutile; però io volevo trovare davvero un modo per dirglielo e quindi continuavo a baciargli il collo e il petto nella vana speranza di trovare una risposta in un suo sospiro più forte o nel modo in cui continuava a muoversi sotto di me spingendo il proprio corpo contro il mio. Dovevo trovare un modo, dovevo dargli piacere e portarlo a gemere forte perché forse così avrebbe capito cosa sentivo, e la mia testa sul suo petto scese più giù. Le sue dita si infilarono fra i miei capelli.  
«Giorgio?» mi richiamò, un misto di ansia, paura ed eccitazione nella voce; feci finta di non ascoltarlo e scesi ancora, gli baciai un’anca.  
«Giorgio?»  
«Sssh» gli mormorai contro della pelle più sensibile.  
«No, aspett…» la mia lingua fra le sue gambe azzardò un contatto, lui gemette solamente appena come avrei voluto e non fu più tempo di aspettare.  
Mi chiesi se anche lui sentiva le stesse cose che sentivo io in quel momento, quando era lui a farlo a me, perché io stavo sul serio impazzendo sentendolo gemere. Era inutile che lui mi supplicasse di non smettere, perché tanto non l’avrei fatto, ma sentirlo chiamare il mio nome e pregarmi era stupendo, mi faceva capire che allora lo aveva sentito davvero cosa volevo dirgli. Eravamo così uniti, eppure ancora non così fusi come volevamo…  
“Ti assicuro che stanotte avrai quello che vuoi”.  
Mi dava sempre tutto quello che volevo, ora io dovevo dargli quello che voleva: mi stava aspettando già da troppo tempo.  
Risalì verso la sua bocca baciandogli il ventre e il petto, cercai la sua bocca e mentre lo baciavo lo sentii infilare una mano fra i nostri bacini per toccarmi; gemetti contro la sua bocca.  
Lo guardai negli occhi, ero perso in un modo che forse a ripensarci a mente fredda mi avrebbe fatto paura, ma sul serio non volevo tornare indietro, anzi volevo andare avanti.  
«Tocca a me darti quello vuoi» gli sussurrai, «dimmi che lo vuoi».  
«Solo se sei sicuro…»  
Protestai mordendogli forte la spalla. «Dimmi solo se lo vuoi».  
Esitò un attimo, poi lo vidi allungare la mano verso il comodino; aprì un cassetto. La vista del lubrificante mi diede il colpo finale: lo baciai con impeto, quasi impedendogli di aprirlo.  
«Vuoi che faccia io?» mi chiese.  
«No» gli leccai il collo e glielo tolsi dalle mani.  
Non stavo nemmeno tremando, le mani non mi tremavano.  
Era bellissimo.  
La mia e la sua sicurezza erano bellissime, le mie dita che lo preparavano e non esitavano, i suoi gemiti e i miei occhi puntati nei suoi a scrutare ogni sua reazione erano bellissimi; lui era stramaledettamente bello e fra poco l’avrei fatto mio e non ce ne sarebbe stato più per nessuno, fusi insieme e pronti a non pentirci di niente.  
Entrai in lui dicendo addio a qualsiasi tipo di ragione, non ero solo eccitato, ero anche felice e non ero disposto a fermarmi dal muovermi dentro di lui ed essere ancora felice per niente al mondo, ero a posto così, giuro, volevo non finisse mai, o quantomeno che non finisse troppo presto.  
Il gemito _Ti prego, non fermarti_ era piuttosto _Ti prego, non lasciarmi_ , ma io riuscii a dirgli quasi urlando la seconda frase solo quando sentii l’orgasmo di entrambi vicini, poi caddi stravolto su di lui e glielo ripetei lentamente.  
 _Ti prego, non lasciami anche tu_.  
Non era possibile, non avrebbe mai dovuto lasciarmi, perché io mi ero rialzato da terra grazie a lui, e se lui mi avesse lasciato questa volta non avrei solo distrutto una casa, avrei distrutto _me stesso_. Perché sono fatto così, ho bisogno di essere dipendente da lui, avevo e ho bisogno di lui.  
Mi accarezzò le spalle e il collo.  
«Non ti lascio, non farlo neanche tu».  
«Non lo farò».  
Chiusi gli occhi e ci addormentammo insieme per la prima volta nel suo letto.

 

Avevamo fatto _quel passo_ e decisamente ora non eravamo disposti a tornare indietro, anzi, dal modo in cui cominciammo a cercare ritagli di tempo per fare di nuovo l’amore comprendemmo che saremmo andati avanti ancora.  
«Ti scopi il tuo capo, che è pure più giovane di te, vergognati!» mi rimproverò scherzando una volta, mentre eravamo di notte nudi sul materasso dietro al banco.  
Francamente, non so se i porcelloni vennero più, perché noi in cambio _venimmo_ molto e non ci preoccupammo molto del fatto se loro continuassero a venire o meno; forse una volta sentirono i nostri di gemiti e decisero finalmente di cambiare posto.  
Ero felice, avevo così tanto che in certi momenti sentivo che sul serio prima o poi Elliott mi avrebbe fatto piangere dalla gioia.  
L’ultima settimana di agosto, l’ultima settimana di piena estate, stava arrivando e cominciai a sentirmi un po’ nostalgico al pensiero che avrei logicamente smesso di lavorare in quel posto.  
Ormai dei turni non si capiva più niente: Mirko e Licia per vedersi di più venivano a lavorare insieme, quindi gli ultimi tempi eravamo sempre tutti e quattro insieme.  
Non dicemmo mai ai ragazzi che stavamo insieme, loro lo capirono tacitamente e poi poco dopo successe il fatto che portò almeno in parte la nostra storia alla luce del sole.  
Un pomeriggio aiutai Licia a tagliare delle grosse angurie da fare a cubetti da servire in dei bicchieri; stare con Mirko aveva reso lui più sicuro di sé e lei più sorridente, tant’è che in quel momento stavo giocando a braccarla e farle gocciolare addosso del succo di anguria, ridevamo come due deficienti. Mirko entrò con espressione seria e mi disse che Elliott mi mandava a dire che di là c’era qualcuno per me.  
Lo sospettai, non lo nego, lo sospettai dalla faccia di Mirko e dal fatto che Elliott fosse rimasto al banco. Mi chiesi perché dovesse succedere proprio adesso e sciacquandomi le mani mi preparai ad affrontare la cosa. Lasciai la cucina ed entrai nel locale, scoprii che i miei sospetti erano fondati.  
Elliott era dietro il banco, con le mani poggiate sul legno e gli occhi bassi; davanti a lui, dall’altra parte, c’era Pamela, si mordeva nervosamente un labbro guardando in mia direzione.  
La mia ex ragazza – anzi la mia quasi ex compagna – di fronte al mio attuale ragazzo.  
Elliott non si meritava questo, gli stava facendo male, lo sapevo, perché avrebbe fatto male anche a me al posto suo.  
«Ciao, Giò» mi salutò lei.  
«Ciao, Pam» replicai atono, e le feci cenno di seguirmi ad un tavolo; preferii sedermi dando le spalle al banco.  
«Come hai saputo che ero qui?» le domandai subito, asciutto.  
«Ho parlato con tua madre».  
E certo, mia madre voleva che tornassimo insieme, mia sorella invece voleva che lei andasse a ‘fanculo.  
Sospirai. «Ho saputo che hai lasciato Helena» tanto valeva non girarci intorno.  
«Non è andata bene» ammise in un soffio.  
«Non è andata bene o non è andata come volevi?»  
Lei deglutì nervosamente. «Tutte e due le cose».  
Strinsi due dita sulla radice del naso, stanco. «Pamela, cosa vuoi adesso da me?»  
«Avevamo così tanto…» mormorò scuotendo la testa.  
«E tu hai mandato all’aria tutto» sorrisi sarcastico.  
«Ho sbagliato, ok?» ribatté con le lacrime agli occhi. «Ma non c’è cosa che io possa paragonare a quello che avevamo costruito…»  
«Mi hai mentito per due anni» precisai, «non abbiamo costruito un bel niente, _io_ ho costruito da solo il nostro rapporto, a cui tu ti sei appoggiata per nascondere a te stessa e agli altri quel che sei. Sulla mia pelle».  
«Noi due siamo stati la cosa più importante che ho avuto!» singhiozzò. «Se torno indietro nel tempo, la cosa più grande e bella che ho avuto è il nostro rapporto! Avevamo una vita insieme, una casa, un futuro e ho sbagliato a mandare tutto all’aria così in fretta…»  
« _Così in fretta_?» ripetei in modo cattivo. «Ci hai messo tre mesi, altro che in fretta!»  
«Perdonami!»  
«No!»  
Mi fissò piangendo sconvolta dal mio no secco e sicuro.  
«No» ripetei.  
«Perché?»  
«Perché non puoi pretendere di mandare tutto all’aria, sconvolgere la vita delle persone e poi tornare di nuovo!»  
«È perché sono bisessuale?»  
«No, e neanche perché prima eri convinta di essere lesbica! È perché mi hai tradito, Pam! E non solo fisicamente, non solo in quei tre mesi! Non so nemmeno più chi sei, ti guardo e mi chiedo chi diavolo ho amato per due anni! Come posso tornare con te?»  
«Anch’io ho mollato tutto quando ho deciso di stare con Helena, ho rotto pure con i miei genitori…» scosse la testa.  
«E hai trascinato nella merda anche me! Ma stavolta no: se adesso ti senti sola, per carità, non cercarmi, non provare di nuovo sulla mia pelle a vedere chi sei e cosa ti piace!»  
«Non hai proprio nessun buon ricordo di quello che siamo stati?»  
«Quello che ti sei rivelata ha falsato tutto» replicai duramente. «Adesso ho altro, Pam, ho ricominciato da capo, e sei pregata di non interferire più con i tuoi sbalzi d’umore: io avrò un carattere di merda, ma tu certo non mi hai aiutato sul serio a tirare fuori il meglio di me come credevo, mi hai affossato prendendoti tutto».  
«Mi dispiace» singhiozzò.  
«Ripeto: è tardi, ho ricominciato da capo. E adesso, se vuoi scusarmi» mi alzai dal tavolo, «torno a quello che ho ora».  
Mi voltai a cercare con lo sguardo Elliott, lo trovai a debita distanza da noi, stava controllando delle cose in frigo, sicuramente non ci aveva sentito.  
«Licia!» chiamai a voce alta; lei si affacciò dalla cucina. «Prendi il cellulare!»  
«Eh?!» si sorprese, ma capì presto.  
Quasi marciai letteralmente verso Elliott, sorprendendolo alle spalle, lo spinsi a voltarsi verso di me, gli presi il viso fra le mani e lo baciai con irruenza. Sulla bocca.  
Davanti a Pamela.  
«OH MIO DIO!» strillò Licia eccitata. «Queste le venderò almeno a dieci euro ciascuna!»  
Non vidi Pamela andar via – stavo ancora baciando Elliott – ma dopo Mirko mi disse che, vedendo la scena, lei si congelò sul posto per qualche attimo, andando poi via e scoppiando a piangere solo una volta uscita fuori.  
Elliott mi fissò fra il sollevato, felice e perplesso. «Credo che ora lo sapranno tutti, o almeno tutta la spiaggia».  
«Sto con te» riassumeva perfettamente il succo della questione.  
«Sto con te» ripeté a sua volta. «Sei stato un perfetto stronzo con lei».  
«Lo so, ma non le ho mica detto una bugia, baciandoti».  
«Non distruggermi l’appartamento, però».  
«Lo farò solo se mi tradirai con una donna».  
«Non c’è questo rischio».  
«Allora al massimo ti distruggerò l’auto, se mi tradirai con un uomo».  
«Va bene» sorrise mordendosi un labbro.  
Stavo con lui, ero già a posto così.

 

La mezzanotte fra il 28 e il 29 agosto, Elliott fu il primo a farmi gli auguri di buon compleanno, nudi sul materasso dietro al banco, _a modo nostro_.  
La mattina dopo Dave corse verso di me, si attaccò ad una mia gamba e mi disse timidamente «Auguri, zio Giorgio».  
Sorrisi imbarazzato, non mi aveva mai chiamato zio, ma alzando lo sguardo e vedendo poco dietro di lui Kelly abbozzare un sorriso compiaciuto mi fece capire che fosse stata lei a dirgli di chiamarmi così – del resto, dubitavo fortemente che proprio la proprietaria del locale non sapesse che un suo dipendente aveva baciato suo fratello in bocca.  
Da allora per Dave sono stato sempre “zio” e “padrino”.  
La clientela stava cominciando a scarseggiare, ormai, le giornate si stavano facendo piacevolmente più fresche e ventose; a metà mattinata Elliott mi disse con uno strano sorriso di andare a prendere una cosa a casa sua e mi diede le sue chiavi.  
«Che cosa dovrei prendere?» domandai, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
«Qualcosa che troverai sul tavolo» fece vago.  
Compresi che doveva essere un regalo di compleanno, sicuro, e la cosa m’imbarazzò abbastanza da chiudermi a riccio e andare a casa sua da solo a testa china, borbottando cose incomprensibili perfino a me stesso.  
Andai a casa sua, aprii la porta e subito andai a vedere cosa ci fosse posato sul tavolo.  
C’era un semplice vaso di terracotta con dentro una pianta, una rosa. Una rosa dal colore particolare – un rosa scuro e intenso.  
Era una _Violet Carson_ , l’esatto tipo di rose che Valerie di _V for Vendetta_ riceveva ogni San Valentino dalla sua compagna Ruth.  
C’era un foglio ripiegato appoggiato contro il vaso, lo lessi: “Strano che la mia vita debba finire in un posto terribile come questo, ma per tre anni ho avuto le rose e non ho chiesto scusa a nessuno”.  
Con gli occhi lucidi, inspirai a fondo e mi sedetti davanti alla rosa; giunsi le mani poggiandole contro la bocca e fissai la pianta, poi alzai lo sguardo verso la lettera incorniciata, alla ricerca di un passo.  
“Di sera andavo nei club, ma me ne stavo più che altro per i fatti miei. L'ambiente non mi piaceva: c'erano tanti che volevano solo essere gay. Era la loro vita, la loro ambizione, non parlavano d'altro. Io volevo qualcosa di più. Il lavoro andava bene. Nei film mi davano parti sempre più importanti. Nel 1986 interpretai _The salt flats_. Alla critica piacque, al pubblico no. Conobbi Ruth durante la lavorazione. Ci amavamo. Vivevamo insieme e il giorno di San Valentino mi mandava le rose. Dio mio, quanto avevamo. Furono i tre anni più belli della mia vita”.  
Mi coprii la bocca con una mano: era stata solo un’estate, ma Dio mio, quanto avevamo avuto.  
Nel bene e nel male, non importava come e se sarebbe finita fra noi due, anche se tutto fosse terminato in modo orribile io avevo avuto le mie rose e non dovevo chiedere scusa a nessuno.  
C’era riuscito, stavo piangendo di gioia.  
Tornato al locale, lo trovai che stava trafficando in cucina; andai alle sue spalle lo abbracciai da dietro poggiando il mento sulla sua spalla, completamente arreso. Lui sorrise e continuò a lavorare, comprendendo tacitamente cosa volesse dire quel mio gesto.  
«In Italia non si trovano» gli mormorai riferendomi implicitamente alle rose, «sono più diffuse in Inghilterra. Come le hai avute?»  
«Ho degli amici» annuì con fare saputo, continuando ad asciugare delle tazzine mentre io lo stringevo di più, «ho convinto un fioraio a fare un giro di chiamate».  
Risi contro la sua spalla, avevo ancora gli occhi lucidi. «Ci sei riuscito».  
«A fare cosa?»  
«A farmi piangere di gioia».  
Mi prese una mano, me la baciò e poi si voltò per baciarmi sulla bocca.  
«Stasera stiamo un po’ insieme per i fatti nostri, vuoi?» mi propose.  
«Sì» lo baciai di nuovo e tornammo al lavoro.  
La sera Kelly portò una torta al cioccolato da un bar; lei, Mirko e Licia mi regalarono una coppia di shaker, e in effetti non ne avevo mai avuti di miei e dopo il lavoro da barman di un’estate intera mi faceva piacere averne un paio.  
Elliott chiese a suo padre se per quella notte poteva dargli il cambio e mi portò in una zona balneare isolata, tranquilla e dalla sabbia pulita.  
«Hai mai fatto il bagno di notte?» mi chiese, fermandosi con l’auto davanti al mare.  
«No» arricciai il naso, «nella mia compagnia le donne le sere d’estate avevano sempre i sandali con i tacchi alti: a loro seccava andare sulla spiaggia di notte, quindi non ho mai avuto l’occasione per farlo».  
«Rimediamo» sorrise scendendo.  
L’acqua di notte era stupenda, fare il morto a galla con la luna sopra di me era incredibilmente rilassante, mi sentii rappacificato con l’universo intero guardando il cielo stellato mentre galleggiavo, almeno fino a quando Elliott non provò ad afferrarmi per mandarmi sott’acqua. Per un bel po’ lottammo scherzosamente provando l’un l’altro ad affogarci _affettuosamente_ , poi lo sentii aggrapparsi a me e spingermi giù: ci baciammo in apnea, e quello fu un altro dei regali di compleanno più belli che io abbia mai ricevuto.  
«Mi sei piaciuto subito» mi confessò in acqua.  
«Tu no!» replicai ironico; rise.  
«Quello mi fu immediatamente chiaro! Provavo ad avvicinarmi a te per aiutarti e darti dei consigli e tu mi allontanavi bruscamente! Se ne sono accorti tutti che non avevo occhi che per te, tranne tu!» mi rimproverò offeso.  
«Tutti?» feci perplesso.  
«Tutti» annuii, avvicinandosi nuotando per darmi un bacio salato.  
Mi tornò in mente una conversazione con Mirko.  
“Come facevi a non saperlo?” mi aveva chiesto quando gli avevo detto di aver saputo che Elliott era gay.  
“Ero l’unico cretino in tutto l’universo a non saperlo?”  
“No, non è questo, ma… non so, credevo che l’avessi capito da solo”.  
“E come? Con i segnali fumo?”  
“No, da-da-da… da _altro_ ”.  
Avrei dovuto capirlo dal modo in cui mi guardava e mi stava accanto, avrei dovuto capirlo guardando le foto scattate da Licia notando il modo in cui _ci_ guardavamo e stavamo sempre l’uno accanto all’altro. Ricordai anche che la prima volta che gli avevo parlato di Pamela, poco prima di sapere che lui fosse gay, la sua espressione era mutata: mi aveva chiesto se l’amavo ancora e mi aveva parlato in un soffio, come se stesse male.  
«Ci sei rimasto male quando la prima volta ti ho parlato di Pamela?»  
«Non tanto» scosse la testa un po’ triste, evitando il mio sguardo. Sì, c’era rimasto male. «È che pensavo che fossi bisessuale, invece a quanto sembrava avevi avuto solo donne e… pensavo sul serio che fossi ancora preso da lei».  
Dovevo cancellare subito quella tristezza: gli presi il viso fra le mani e lo spinsi giù, baciandolo di nuovo in apnea.  
Facemmo l’amore senza preoccuparci di essere visti. Fu uno dei compleanni più belli della mia vita.

 

Il 31 di agosto fu l’ultimo giorno di apertura del _Tahiti_. Lavorammo duramente fino a tardi per smontare tutto, sembrò quasi che il nocciolo della struttura del locale fosse diventato improvvisamente una scatola che inglobava man mano tutto ciò che fino a poco prima l’aveva circondato.  
Smontammo i tavoli e gli ombrelloni di paglia portandoli in un vecchio magazzino della famiglia di Kelly e Elliott, la merce rimasta fu portata al pub di Kelly per venderla, il campo da beach volley praticamente non esisté più. Smantellammo anche parte della pedana di legno intorno al locale, tant’è che alla fine il posto mi sembrò davvero _piccolo_.  
Finimmo alle quattro del mattino e mentre Kelly spegneva le ultime luci alle mie spalle, io raggiunsi Elliott seduto in riva al mare; mi misi al suo fianco e poggiai la testa sulla sua spalla – mi resi conto che già da un po’ non m’importava di lasciarmi andare con lui a tenerezze che avrebbero potuto classificarsi “da femminucce”. Restammo per un po’ in silenzio a guardare il mare.  
Ero arrivato a quella spiaggia da vero naufrago, confuso e arrabbiato per quello che mi era successo, non ero in me. In quella spiaggia avevo trovato degli amici da considerare una famiglia, quel luogo aveva influenzato me e io avevo influenzato quel luogo: avrei voluto che quell’estate non finisse mai per poter lavorare lì per sempre.  
Era una semplice spiaggia, una spiaggia pura su cui ero riuscito ad andare alla radice di alcuni sentimenti, trovandoli più puri di quel che pensavo.  
«Tornerai al tuo lavoro da ufficio?» mi domandò fissando la luna, mentre io restavo appoggiato a lui con il naso contro il suo collo.  
«Sì».  
«Nel week end ti andrebbe di aiutarci al pub?»  
«Ovvio» sospirai stancamente e aggrottai la fronte prima di iniziare a parlare, perché ancora non c’eravamo detti in modo chiaro quello che sentivamo e sapevo che sicuramente mi sarei ritrovato a fare un discorso abbastanza astruso per dirglielo, quindi… Mi girai a fissare la battigia e gli parlai con la testa sulla sua spalla, arricciando il naso. «Elliott, ascolta… posso amarti per sempre?» scoppiò a ridere. «No, seriamente, posso amarti per sempre? Perché, vedi, fuori da noi la vita è davvero un casino, c’è la crisi economica, i governi che cadono, l’inflazione e il costo del petrolio che aumenta… C’è la gente idiota che non si fa i cazzi suoi, i professori folli che non sanno spiegare e ti danno voti che non meriti, i capi d’ufficio frustrati che si sfogano su di te e i genitori che spesso non sanno nemmeno loro quel che vogliono… Ci sono gli amici che ti voltano le spalle e quelli che sono troppo pigri e codardi perfino per tradirti, e scompaiono non prendendo una posizione. È un vero inferno fuori da noi, davvero, certi momenti mi guardo intorno e non capisco un cazzo, ma so che ci saranno sempre i pregiudizi, le cose che vanno storte e la frutta che marcisce in frigo perché l’hai comprata ma ti sei dimenticato della sua esistenza per giorni. Come quelle pesche che l’altro giorno ho trovato da te. Ecco, io ti butto la frutta marcia, tu mi apri le ante degli armadietti impossibili, come quello del _Tahiti_. Posso amarti per sempre? Perché ne sento il bisogno, giuro».  
«Sì» sorrise, « _possiamo_ amarci per sempre» cercò la mia bocca e mi baciò. «Ti va d’investire su di noi?» mi mormorò serio sulle labbra.  
«Sì».  
«Lo so che non ti piace stare dai tuoi: prendi le tue cose e vieni da me, magari di’ loro per il momento che stai con un amico…» non lo feci finire: gli misi una mano dietro la testa e lo baciai a lungo.

 

La prima settimana di settembre, esattamente due mesi dopo aver incontrato Elliott, lui era fermo in macchina sotto casa dei miei; mi aiutò a caricare le ultime scatole e prima che io salissi in macchina, poco prima di aprire lo sportello, mi richiamò.  
«Giò!»  
«Sì?»  
Sorridendo mi lanciò qualcosa che presi al volo.  
«Le nostre chiavi di casa» sorrise salendo in macchina; io fissai le chiavi di casa e pensai che la vita era strana, _stranissima_ : mi ci erano voluti due anni prima di decidere di andare a vivere con Pamela, con Elliott invece due mesi scarsi. E stavolta stava funzionando.  
Quelle chiavi aprivano più porte di quello che sembrasse a guardarle.

 

Elliott mi disse che nel caso avrei benissimo potuto aiutarlo successivamente a saldare il prestito che aveva chiesto, ma io insistei per esserci in modo appropriato nel progetto fin dall’inizio: lavorai, ridussi le vacanze all’essenziale, feci degli straordinari, ma quando tirammo su per la prima volta la saracinesca del _Fireflies_ fu uno dei momenti più belli della mia vita.  
Sì, alla fine io e Elliott chiamammo davvero il nostro pub “lucciole”. No, non è un gay pub, e lo dico anche perché un bel giorno mi ritrovai davanti Helena, dico _Helena_ , in cerca di lavoro come cameriera. Non sapeva che quel posto lo gestissi anche io, stava parlando con Elliott quando mi vide e sussultò – forse credeva che l’avrei uccisa, memore di quello che avevo fatto a quel povero appartamento – ma invece l’assumemmo. Non è una cattiva ragazza, in fondo.  
Per quel che ne so, Pamela ha avuto una relazione etero che continua ancora, quando ci incontriamo per strada non ci salutiamo nemmeno. Buffo.  
Mirko e Licia stanno cercando casa, perché siccome Mirko è uno sfigato cronico, gli si è rotto il preservativo. Licia è incinta, non so se ridere o piangere, ma spero che il loro bambino cresca sano.  
Quando Elliott e io abbiamo preso la nostra strada con un nuovo locale, Kelly ha avuto bisogno di un nuovo socio e l’ha trovato nell’ex moglie di Filippo. Hanno cambiato nome al pub, ora si chiama _La vedova allegra_ , ancora una volta non so se ridere o piangere.  
Il _Tahiti_ lo apriamo tutte le estati e la gestione è rimasta in comune, fatichiamo sempre come muli, ma quando la sera chiudiamo non posso fare a meno di ricordare quanto per me vale quel posto e quella spiaggia.  
Sono arrivato lì nuotando senza affogare, ho trovato un posto da chiamare mio e molto di più di quello che mi aspettassi. Tutto è cambiato, tutto si è evoluto e non è stato in peggio.  
Avevo perso tutto e piuttosto che riaverlo indietro ho avuto qualcosa di nuovo, è stata la storia di un’estate che è diventa la storia della mia vita, e oggi più d’allora ho una sola convinzione: aspettati sempre l’inaspettato, non è detto che poi sarà così male. Lo giuro. 

  
  


**Fine**

  
  


  
**Note finali della storia:**  
\- La _Violet Carson_ è questa, in Italia non è diffusa.  
\- Questa storia può vantarsi di essere sponsorizzata dalle All Saints, in quanto non solo per scriverla ho ascoltato più volte la già citata _Pure Shores_ , ma anche _Black Coffee_ (YouTube e testo+traduzione) e _Fantasy_ (YouTube e testo+traduzione), frutto di un duetto delle sorelle Appleton in un periodo di crisi (?) del gruppo.  
Inoltre, ho ascoltato pure più volte _Pieces of me_ di Ashlee Simpson (YouTube e testo+traduzione).  
Bene, e dopo avervi detto l’inutile colonna sonora di questa storia posso anche morire in pace.  
Questa storia, prima che diventasse “la storia per serintage” era completamente diversa: Elliott non era italo-americano ed era molto più stronzo, Giorgio era un povero disgraziato lasciato dalla fidanzata per un’altra donna che andava a sbronzarsi in un bar in cui lavorava Elliott (che aveva un nome italiano) che lo provocava (non mi ricordo come) e, insomma, finivano per _intrattenersi_ vicendevolmente. Dopo di che, Giorgio tornava al bar ogni volta che gli girava di _intrattenersi_ e alla fine l’amore trionfava sul sesso. Sì, lo so, i personaggi erano solo loro due ed era tutto abbastanza triste, penso che sia per questo che poi la trama si è evoluta in tutto ciò XD Non chiedetemi come ho fatto ad arrivare ad una storia di tre capitoli partendo da tutto ciò, non saprei dirvelo: hanno fatto tutto i pg, da soli XD  
Tra l’altro è uscita fuori molto più “corale” di quanto mi aspettassi, ma di certo non avrei potuto mettere Mirko e Licia in un angolo dopo averli creati *così* XD  
Cooomunque! Seri, questa è tutta per te :* scusa il ritardo ma ho avuto parecchi casini ç__ç spero che ti sia divertita a leggerla *coniglio* e io credo che adesso, uhm, andrò a postare questa storia e poi a dormire *sbadiglia*  
Alla prossima!  
Gra.


End file.
